


Impasse

by PaulinhaAlmeida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Hinny, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida
Summary: Harry e Ginny se conhecem desde criança e a convivência quase diária que mantinham os fez se tornarem melhores amigos mesmo depois de adultos. Para Harry nunca houve dúvidas de que ela era a pessoa ideal para compartilhar planos, projetos para o futuro, sonhos, histórias engraçadas e até alguns segredos.Um dia, porém, as circunstâncias os levaram a compartilhar algo mais, inesperado para ambos, e a partir daí ele não teve mais certeza de nada.x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xPersonagens da JK RowlingNão autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Harry e Rony são amigos desde sempre. Ou pelo menos desde quando suas memórias conseguem se lembrar.

Eles aparecem nas fotos do aniversário de cinco anos de ambos, durante a adolescência dormiram toda na semana na casa um do outro, chamavam as mães de tia, tomaram juntos o primeiro porre e até mesmo quando perderam a virgindade - não juntos, como já é de se imaginar - não se intimidaram a compartilhar com o outro a notícia.

Ambos fizeram piada quando começaram a ter barba, foram juntos na primeira balada, viram as mesmas revistas pornográficas e planejaram ir para a mesma universidade. No colégio estudaram juntos quase todos os anos, curiosamente aprovaram e reprovaram as mesmas matérias e durante esse período ambos fizeram sucesso entre as meninas da turma.

Todas as garotas da escola, sem exceção, suspiravam por Harry, por Rony, ou pelos dois. E Ginny, irmã de Rony, também estudava lá.

Por mérito próprio, mas também devido a popularidade do irmão, Ginny era a versão feminina deles entre as garotas: popular, inteligente e sempre a presença feminina mais esperada em qualquer tipo de comemoração que houvesse na comunidade escolar. Assim, à medida que deixaram a infância para trás e se tornaram adolescentes, com apenas três anos de diferença, alguns rapazes passaram pela vida dela, e algumas moças passaram pela vida deles.

Durante essa fase os três não foram muito unidos, então os dois nunca souberam ao certo os lugares que a ruiva mais nova da família Weasley frequentava, apesar de saberem que Luna estava sempre junto com ela e que as duas passavam horas se arrumando no quarto ao lado do de Rony antes de saírem. Luna era quase tão amiga dela quanto Harry era amigo dele, e assim permanecia até hoje.

Quando Ginny finalmente ingressou na universidade - a mesma em que o irmão e seu melhor amigo estudavam - eles já estavam no último ano. Apesar do curto período que passaram juntos, indo e voltando no mesmo carro, frequentando o mesmo ambiente, e se vendo diariamente, foi tempo suficiente para que a partir disso passassem a aproveitar juntos os momentos de diversão, frequentar os mesmo lugares e ter quase os mesmo amigos. Luna às vezes se juntava a eles, mas, independente disso, os três se tornaram quase inseparáveis.

Mesmo estando sempre acompanhados de um grupo de pessoas mais próximas, não foram poucas as vezes em que eram só os três, seja qual fosse a ocasião. Algumas delas inclusive para pequenas viagens de fim de semana na casa de praia que os pais de Harry possuem em um litoral próximo, ou para a pequena, mas aconchegante, casa de veraneio que os Weasley mantém em um pequeno vilarejo de montanha.

A amizade que cresceu entre eles foi suficiente para dormirem juntos no mesmo cômodo quando assistiam filmes até tarde da noite e compartilhar problemas, planos e até algumas coisas mais pessoais. Os detalhes mais sórdidos Ginny deixava para compartilhar com Luna, enquanto Harry e Rony faziam isso quando ela não estava presente.

Lembrar da infância que passaram juntos era sempre algo que os fazia rir muito. Mesmo que Ginny não tenha compartilhado esse período com eles tão de perto, não foram poucas as situações engraçadas que presenciaram uns dos outros, visto a frequência com que Harry visitava sua casa e as datas comemorativas em que Ginny e o restante da família eram convidados para a casa dele. No entanto, o que mais causava graça era o fato de estarem tão diferentes agora.

Ginny não era mais a ruivinha magrela e cheia de sardas que se escondia das visitas, Rony não era mais o irmão chato que rasgava as roupas das bonecas da caçula e Harry não era mais o filho único que o ajudava porque não teria como fazer isso na própria casa.

Apesar de tantas coisas diferentes certas coisas nunca mudaram.

Ginny ainda tinha uma paixonite por Harry.

Harry... Bem, ele ainda parecia nem saber.

Mas tudo pode mudar, certo?


	2. Capítulo 1

– Sério, não sei por que você ainda fica assim. Ela sempre se atrasa. – Ron opinou, jogado no sofá, quando olhei novamente o relógio em meu pulso.

– Da próxima vez vamos marcar duas horas antes do horário certo. Assim só nos atrasamos trinta minutos. – Resmunguei e ele riu.

Era sábado a noite e, como na maioria dos finais de semana, Ron, Ginny e eu nos divertiríamos juntos. Nosso destino raramente eram baladas, como hoje, mas já conhecíamos quase todos os barzinhos da cidade.

Nós três estudamos na mesma universidade, e mesmo depois que Ron e eu nos formamos três anos antes dela, que terminou o curso apenas dois meses atrás, continuamos mantendo o mesmo círculo de amigos. Manter essa amizade tão estreita foi opção exclusivamente nossa, que nos divertimos e aproveitamos a companhia um do outro, mas nossos pais também viam certa vantagem nisso: os deles sentiam orgulho de ver os filhos tão unidos, e os meus se sentiam felizes ao ver o filho único mantendo laços tão estreitos com pessoas que eles mesmos caracterizaram como exemplares.

–Está tudo certo pra nossa viagem? - Perguntei, me referindo ao fim de semana que passaríamos juntos na casa de campo dos pais deles na semana seguinte.

–Sim, já confirmei com meus pais e não haverá ninguém lá na próxima semana.

–Certo, então temos que lembrar de pedir que Ginny confirme com Luna se ela vai ou não, para providenciarmos tudo.

–A gente fala com ela hoje. - Ron confirmou.

–Sim, se ela ficar pronta ainda hoje falaremos. - Alfinetei. - Vamos chegar muito tarde.

– Pelo menos já vai estar bombando. Início de balada é muito chato. – Ron opinou no exato momento em que um barulho de salto alto surgiu no mesmo cômodo que nós.

– Finalmente. – Exclamei ainda sentado.

Meu melhor sempre foi consideravelmente mais contido que eu, então antes mesmo que ele se levantasse eu dei um pulo do sofá em direção à recém-chegada e segurei sua mão quando estávamos frente a frente.

– Nossa, assim você me mata! – Disse sorrindo, fazendo-a dar uma voltinha e finalizei com um beijo em sua mão. Antes mesmo que ela completasse o sorriso de orgulho com o elogio, completei: - Mata de raiva. Pare de se atrasar!

Gargalhamos juntos ao final da minha frase ridícula e soltei a mão de Ginny quando ela começou a andar à nossa frente em direção à porta.

–Mas era muita pretensão minha mesmo esperar uma gentileza dessa, ainda mais de você. - Ginny resmungou ainda rindo e caminhando em direção à garagem.

–Na próxima você não está convidada se continuar demorando assim. – Ameacei no tom falsamente sério que eles já conheciam.

–Primeiro - Começou a argumentar com um dedo em riste, sinalizando que aquele era apenas o argumento numero um. - Você não precisa me convidar, o Ron pode fazer isso. - Finalizou piscando para o irmão, que negou nos fazendo rir. - Segundo, eu é que faço metade desses convites, então quem vai ficar de fora é você se não parar de ser chato.

Paramos um pouco para esperar que Ron trancasse a porta atrás de nós, antes de continuar nosso trajeto.

–E terceiro. – Ela continuou argumentando enquanto apoiava a mão no meu ombro para descer a pequena escada que havia antes da garagem. – Quem vai dirigir na volta?

–Meu motorista. – Respondi convicto enquanto oferecia o apoio para que ela terminasse de descer os degraus.

–Harry, você não tem um motorista. - Ginny observou abrindo a porta do passageiro e entrando no carro preto estacionado na vaga destinada a visitas, e que normalmente era ocupada pelo meu carro.

–Puts, é verdade. Então nesse caso eu vou continuar te convidando pra sempre. – Prometi me sentando ao seu lado enquanto Ron se acomodava no banco traseiro.

Após esse diálogo repleto de maturidade liguei o carro enquanto ainda estávamos rindo e saímos em direção à nossa noite. Como Ron previu, assim que chegamos o lugar já estava animado, mas como dessa vez seríamos só os três não houve necessidade de procurar ninguém.

Ginny nunca se importou muito em não beber quando a gente saía, então na maioria das vezes, como hoje, ela era quem ficava responsável por nos levar para casa em segurança. Demos uma olhada geral em volta, como sempre fazíamos ao chegar em algum lugar, e depois disso fomos até o bar pedir duas cervejas e um suco de abacaxi.

Bebemos lentamente encostados ali e foi nesse início de balada, ainda distraídos e observando o ambiente, que Ron cutucou a nós dois e apontou uma moça baixinha, de cabelos enrolados e castanhos e pele muito branca, dentro de um vestido verde muito curto, sentada no lado oposto do balcão conversando com uma amiga.

–Ela não é a mais bonita daqui, mas duvido que alguém saiba melhor como cruzar aquelas pernas mal escondidas por baixo da minissaia. - Comentou com um sorriso de canto.

–Eu sei, quer ver? - Ginny provocou, lançando a ele uma piscadela.

–Que nojo! - Ele negou com uma careta e nos fez gargalhar com vontade.

Antes que a troca de olhares se iniciasse entre eles, Ginny pousou seu copo sobre o balcão e anunciou que ia dançar. Como nenhum de nós dois quis acompanhar, a observei se afastar sozinha para o meio da pista, onde várias pessoas já se divertiam.

Eu não estava muito interessado em como se desenrolaria a noite de Ron e a música não tinha um volume que nos permitia conversas longas, então demorou um pouco para eu perceber que ele já prestava atenção demais em apenas um ponto do ambiente. E quando o fiz, há muito seus olhares já estavam sendo correspondidos.

–Você está mesmo flertando com a moça das cruzadas de pernas fenomenais? - Perguntei quando notei meu amigo sorrir e levantar brevemente a garrafa de cerveja em um brinde.

–Claro que sim, por que eu não estaria? - Respondeu com uma retórica e eu também reparei quando ela retribuiu seu gesto antes sorrir para uma amiga e bebericar seu copo com um liquido amarelo.

–Cara, sério? Ela não faz seu tipo. - Comentei divertido, me referindo ao fato de sua preferência clara por morenas.

–Sei lá, me atraiu. - Deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção novamente para a pista de dança, eu me apoiei de costas no balcão e fiz o mesmo.

Ginny estava dançando descontraída e sozinha, muito a vontade e não tão longe de nós quando um rapaz loiro e muito alto se aproximou dela e falou algo em seu ouvido. Eu ri quando ela o avaliou discretamente com o olhar antes de sorrir simpática e negar com a cabeça, virando-se de costas para ele. Era a cara dela não ser muito discreta quando alguém não lhe agradava.

Me virei para a bartender e pedi outra garrafa de cerveja apenas para mim, pois apesar de já ter terminado a dele Ron não quis outra. Já com minha nova bebida em mãos me sentei no banco ao lado dele para olhar o movimento e talvez encontrar alguém que me interessasse.

Exatamente onde estavam antes vi o mesmo rapaz de momentos atrás segurar o pulso de Ginny de forma não violenta, mas insistente, enquanto ela dava alguns passos para trás e continuava negando alguma coisa. Eu odeio isso, porque além de ser desrespeitoso no fim quase sempre resulta em confusão.

–Odeio esse tipo de gente insistente. - Confessei ao meu amigo enquanto me levantava do banco em que estava sentado.

Ele estava distraído olhando para o outro lado e só quando eu falei notou o que acontecia à nossa frente.

– Ou você poderia fazer as vezes da casa pelo menos em algumas ocasiões. Isso me queima com a mulherada. - Reclamei divertido enquanto imediatamente entregava a ele minha garrafa para ir até a pista.

–Claro, como se nós dois não fossemos parecidos o suficiente para sair todo mundo nos acusando de incesto. - Argumentou ironicamente e eu ri. - Me chame se precisar de ajuda. - Ofereceu quando eu já caminhava até onde ela dançava.

Fui decidido em direção a Ginny e ao rapaz que ainda tentava insistir em uma dança e assim que os alcancei, me aproximando por trás dela, a puxei pela cintura em um abraço que certamente nos faria parecer um casal em pleno auge do relacionamento e preguei-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto. Encarei com um sorriso irônico o rapaz à nossa frente que, sem disfarçar o incômodo, foi embora e nos deixou sozinhos.

Em um movimento quase ensaiado eu desfiz meu abraço e ela se virou de frente para mim como se nada antes tivesse acontecido, e eu a acompanhei quando recomeçou a dançar.

–Odeio esse tipo de gente. - Reclamei e ela concordou.

–Se ele fosse bonito pelo menos, ainda dava pra pensar na insistência. - Comentou debochando e me fazendo rir.

Ainda me balançando ao ritmo da música notei discretamente quando Ron finalizou a cerveja que eu havia comprado para mim e foi em direção à mulher com a qual ele estava trocando olhares interessados.

Cutuquei Ginny, que dançava empolgada, e apontei o lugar para onde ela deveria olhar a tempo de ver o irmão colocar em prática seus planos de sedução.

–Aposto cinquenta que ele leva um fora. - Falei em seu ouvido para abafar o barulho alto da música.

–Apostado. - Respondeu se apoiando nos meus ombros e ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar o meu. - Ela estava sorrindo muito para ele e com uma expressão corporal muito receptiva, Ron não vai levar um fora.

Depois de um aperto de mão que formalizava nosso acordo observamos ao longe quando a amiga se levantou e deu seu lugar para que Ron e a moça se sentassem lado a lado e iniciassem uma conversa que não parecia que acabaria tão cedo.

–Ela é bonita. - Comentei no ouvido de Ginny para que ela me ouvisse.

–Sim, mas gesticulando daquele jeito me parece um pouco mandona, você não acha? - Opinou, observando-os por cima do ombro com ar muito avaliador e se virando de costas para mim para olhar melhor.

–É isso que ensinam na faculdade de psicologia? Avaliar o modo como as pessoas gesticulam? - Zombei apoiando as mãos em sua cintura para continuar a acompanhá-la no ritmo da música.

–Não o jeito que gesticulam, mas aprendemos a avaliar o comportamento em geral. - Explicou sem dar importância ao meu tom brincalhão.

–Deve ser legal sair avaliando todo mundo por aí.

–Não fazemos isso. - Negou minha sugestão. - Seria muito chato avaliar psicologicamente todo mundo que conhecemos. Além de não ser muito ético também, afinal não sabemos se a pessoa quer ser avaliada.

–Então pare de avaliar a moça, está indo contra seus próprios princípios. - Comentei rindo e ela se virou para mim novamente com um pulo quando fiz um pouco de cócegas.

–Estou procurando sinais de psicopatia, só garantindo a segurança do meu irmão. - Justificou-se, me fazendo rir.

Nos divertimos e dançamos mais algumas músicas em silêncio até que eu o quebrei novamente.

–Você encontrou sinais de psicopatia?

–Não, por que? - Riu da minha pergunta.

–Porque aí vem eles. - Comentei no instante exato que os dois chegaram até nós, de mãos dadas e rostos felizes demonstrando expectativa.

Ron parou ao nosso lado e ela continuou alguns passos a frente até onde estava dançando a amiga que a acompanhava no início da noite.

–E aí, Roniquinho. - Ginny o cumprimentou pela apelido de infância que ele odiava.

–Idiota. - Ele a ofendeu rindo, sem realmente demonstrar incômodo e aproximamos nossos rostos para conseguir ouvir o que ele estava dizendo. - Só vim avisar que não terão minha companhia na volta hoje, vou para casa com ela.

–Se for usar o carro não tem problema, só deixa o dinheiro do táxi pra gente ir embora. - Ofereci.

–Não se preocupem, ela está de carro. - Negou gesticulando para além de mim que já estava indo. - Vejo vocês amanhã.

Sem nos dar tempo de responder ele saiu e nos deixou sozinhos de novo.

–Então a psicóloga aqui estava certa mesmo. Ele não levou um fora. - Comentei, alto o suficiente para que Ginny ouvisse.

–Pois é meu caro, eu estava e você me deve cinquenta. Te dou uma semana de prazo para me pagar. - Ela comentou em meu ouvido, sorrindo com ar de vitória. - Aprenda que algumas avaliações não falham.


	3. Capítulo 2

Rolei na cama antes de me levantar e esfreguei os olhos com a claridade que vazava por entre as frestas da janela. Me debrucei para fora e peguei meu celular no chão, jogado em cima da camiseta que eu estava usando ontem, e encontrei uma mensagem não lida da minha mãe, enviada hoje às 7 da manhã e dizendo que tudo bem eu ficar para dormir na casa dos meus amigos. O relógio me dizia que já passava um pouco das onze da manhã e a casa silenciosa indicava que Tia Molly e Tio Arthur já haviam saído para algum lugar.

Joguei as pernas para fora da cama e me espreguicei antes de vestir a calça jeans que também estava no chão. Não me importei em calçar os sapatos ou vestir a camiseta e me encaminhei ao banheiro que havia ao lado do quarto do Ron, onde dormi aproveitando sua ausência. Meu próximo destino era a porta do outro lado do corredor, que eu abri já sabendo que seria inútil bater e anunciar minha chegada.

–Bom dia! - Cumprimentei quando acendi a luz e me joguei deitado nos pés da cama de Ginny para acordá-la. - Hora de levantar.

Ela estava deitada de bruços e se virou devagar para cima enquanto resmungava algo que não consegui entender.

–Acordar para que? - Perguntou puxando o edredom e cobrindo o rosto.

–Para tomar café comigo. - Falei enquanto puxava sua coberta e o descobria de novo. - Já é quase meio dia.

–Convide minha mãe, ela adora tomar café com as visitas. - Recusou e se virou novamente para fugir da claridade.

–Então ela não deve gostar de mim, ou não me considera mais uma visita, porque saiu.

–Nem eu gosto das pessoas que me acordam, Harry. - Comentou ainda sonolenta. - Cadê o Ron?

–Acho que ainda não chegou.

Esperei que ela se mexesse e isso não aconteceu, então me manifestei de novo.

–Vamos, levante. - Pedi sacudindo um pouco sua perna.

–Tá, já vou. - Respondeu sem se mexer. - Saia para que eu me levante.

–Não, você vai dormir de novo. - Neguei rindo, pois eu já conhecia esse truque.

–Anda, Harry. Estou só de camiseta. - Insistiu, ainda na mesma posição e sem dar sinais de que iria se mexer.

–Entendo que seja decepcionante para você, mas não estou interessado em olhar. - Zombei e ela riu um pouco antes de finalmente se virar.

–Cara chato. - Reclamou. - E folgado. - Completou quando viu que eu estava confortavelmente deitado logo abaixo de seus pés. - Vou ao banheiro e já volto.

Esperei onde estava enquanto ela se levantava da cama vestindo apenas uma camiseta larga que terminava logo abaixo do bumbum e se dirigia ao banheiro ao lado de seu quarto, de onde retornou usando também um short.

–Vem. - Chamou parada na porta e eu me levantei para acompanhá-la até a cozinha.

A casa onde eles moravam era a mesma que eu frequentava desde criança, então tudo era quase tão familiar para mim quanto para eles. Ela foi direto à geladeira, de onde voltou com um pote de geleia e uma caixa de leite, e eu me encostei na pia para ela passar por mim e deixar tudo sobre a pequena mesa no centro do cômodo.

–Quer panquecas? - Perguntei quando ela foi novamente até os armários.

–Quero. - Aceitou e se virou para mim com duas xícaras nas mãos. - Pega os pratos atrás de você, por favor.

Fiz o que ela pediu e preparei nosso desjejum enquanto jogava conversa fora. Ginny fez café suficiente para nós dois e nos sentamos com uma pilha de panquecas quentes e duas xícaras cheias entre nós.

–Essas panquecas são incríveis. - Elogiou passando um pouco de geleia no segundo pedaço.

–Obrigado, mas tudo que eu faço é incrível. - Contestei convencido.

–É por isso que ninguém nunca te elogia, Harry, você sempre faz isso sozinho.

–Quem disse que ninguém me elogia? - Questionei cético e ela riu.

–As pessoas que te conhecem direito, pelo menos, já devem saber que fazer isso é meio perda de tempo.

–Sua mãe me elogia com frequência. E ela me conhece muito bem. - Defendi meu ponto de vista.

–Mães não contam.

–E por que não?

–Sua mãe também sempre elogia o Rony. Quer motivo melhor que esse? - Argumentou, muito convincente.

–Verdade, mãe não conta. - Concordei e ela acenou enquanto mastigava, de um jeito que diz claramente “como eu disse”.

Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos até que eu me lembrei de algo sobre o que deveríamos ter conversado ontem e acabamos esquecendo:

–Falou com a Luna? - Perguntei e ela me olhou confusa. - Sobre a viagem. - Esclareci.

–Ah, sim. Ainda não falei, vou encontrá-la na terça e confirmo. Mas não estava já tudo certo?

–Ela me disse que provavelmente estaria livre, mas que iria confirmar na semana passada. - Informei enquanto ela tomava um gole de sua bebida.

–Se ela não puder, vamos só nós três. - Opinou dando de ombros.

–Claro, mas precisamos comprar as coisas para levar, então é bom saber ao certo quantas pessoas serão. - Expliquei e ela assentiu.

–Eu faço as compras depois que falar com ela, não tenho nada para fazer essa semana mesmo. - Se ofereceu.

–Nenhuma resposta ainda? - Quis saber, me referindo à sua busca por um consultório que a contratasse para exercer a profissão.

–Nada. Acho que eles ficam relutantes porque eu acabei de terminar a faculdade, e também aqui não tem muitas opções. - Explicou e eu concordei. - Meu pai se ofereceu para abrir um consultório para mim na capital, naquele prédio onde ele tem as salas comerciais.

–Me lembro onde é. E por que você não aceitou? É uma oportunidade e tanto para começar a carreira. - Opinei, impressionado com a oferta.

Apesar de ficar apenas há uma hora de carro da capital, nossa cidade não oferecia muitas oportunidades para algumas profissões. Arquitetura era uma delas, mas eu tive sorte e consegui um emprego legal na unidade local de um escritório bem conhecido por lá.

–Eu não disse que não, só que vou esperar mais um pouco e ver se realmente não consigo nada por minha própria conta aqui na cidade mesmo. - Justificou sua negativa.

–Entendi. Mas é seu pai, Ginny, não há nada demais em aceitar. - Argumentei não vendo muito sentido em sua relutância.

–Eu sei que não, só que antes eu quero tentar sozinha, sem ajuda de ninguém. - Explicou com paciência.

–Muito honrado. Nem parece você. - Desdenhei e ela me jogou um guardanapo.

–Idiota. - Me ofendeu enquanto eu ria.

Ouvimos o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e momentos depois a voz de Ron chamou da sala:

–Gi?

–Na cozinha. - Respondeu alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

Escutamos seus passos no chão de madeira e ele entrou sorridente no ambiente para nos fazer companhia.

–Bom dia, pessoal. - Cumprimentou muito feliz, com um sorriso no rosto, e puxou a caneca de Ginny para ele, dando um gole antes de colocá-la na mesa.

–Bom dia. - Ela respondeu enquanto puxava sua bebida de volta para ela.

Quando ela fez isso ele se virou e pegou a minha, também bebendo um pouco.

–Devolva. - Ordenei reavendo meu café.

–Vocês estão muito egoístas hoje. - Comentou se acomodando na cadeira e pescando uma panqueca do centro da mesa. - E o que você já está fazendo aqui essa hora?

–Dormi aqui. - Expliquei e ele assentiu. - E se eu babei no seu lençol me desculpe.

Ginny me acompanhou na risada enquanto ele fazia uma cara de nojo teatral.

–E a sua noite, Roniquinho, como foi? - Ela perguntou irônica.

–Muito melhor que a de vocês, tenho certeza. - Respondeu com superioridade e nós dois reviramos os olhos com desdém. - Minha noite foi memorável.

–Tomara que a dela também tenha sido. - Ginny alfinetou e nós dois rimos novamente.

–Bem, trocamos telefone e já marcamos o próximo encontro. Então acho que a dela também foi. - Defendeu-se mostrando o celular para dar mais credibilidade ao fato.

–Que orgulho! - Ela comentou irônica.

–E como é o nome da moça? - Perguntei mantendo o assunto.

–Hermione.

–Como? - Ginny e eu perguntamos juntos e com o cenho franzido.

–Hermione. - Respondeu rindo um pouco. - Não é tão estranho, vai. - Defendeu.

–Não é mais estranho que você defendê-la, realmente. - Comentei e os dois riram.

–E quando é o próximo encontro?

–Sábado que vem.

–No dia da nossa viagem? - Ginny questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada, como um desafio.

–É aniversário dela e fui convidado. Não pude falar não. - Justificou-se dando de ombros.

–Mas a gente já tinha combinado isso há semanas. - Argumentei e ele me olhou como quem se desculpa.

–Não precisam desmarcar pro mim. Eu sei que comigo seria bem mais legal, mas vão os três. - Opinou sendo convencido.

–Mas é claro que vamos, ou você acha que a gente vai perder o final de semana porque você está de quatro pela moça do nome estranho? - Ginny confirmou e eu acenei concordando.

–Onde estão papai e mamãe? - Perguntou à irmã, mudando de repente o foco da conversa.

–Não sei, quando acordamos eles já tinham saído.

Ele assentiu antes de se levantar e se virar.

–Ok, vou dormir um pouco.

Sem nos dar tempo de responder saiu da cozinha e nos deixou sozinhos novamente.

Ginny e eu terminamos nossa refeição sem pressa em meio a uma conversa agradável, e nos despedimos alguns minutos depois quando ela me acompanhou até a garagem para que eu fosse embora. Cheguei em casa e encontrei meus pais deitados juntos no sofá da sala assistindo um filme, assim apenas me livrei dos sapatos e me juntei a eles para aproveitar o resto do domingo.

Na terça-feira pela tarde continuei sentado na sala de reuniões anotando os primeiros detalhes do projeto que tinham acabado de me passar quando senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da calça e o display indicar que era Ginny me ligando. Aproveitei que todos já haviam saído da sala e levei o aparelho ao ouvido.

–Oi, Gi.

–Oi, Harry. - Cumprimentou e pelo barulho em volta ela provavelmente estava em algum lugar movimentado. - Acabei de me encontrar com a Luna, ela disse que não vai.

–Por que? - Perguntei interessado e parei de escrever para esperar sua resposta.

–Aconteceu algum problema na empresa, algo assim, e ela vai precisar trabalhar. - Se lamentou enquanto me respondia.

–Justo essa semana, já tínhamos combinado tudo. - Também me lamentei. - E agora, já era o final de semana?

–Acho que sim. E meus pais recusaram alugar a casa para um aniversário por causa disso. - Comentou e eu ouvi a porta do carro bater e o barulho em volta cessar.

–Então vamos nós dois. - Sugeri, me encostando mais confortável na cadeira e mudando o celular de mão. - O que acha? Já estava tudo certo mesmo, pelo menos não desperdiçamos o final de semana.

–É, acho que é uma boa ideia. - Comentou pensativa. - Por mim tudo bem, e assim nos divertimos também. - Decidiu por fim. - Já que vamos mesmo assim eu passo no mercado e compro as coisas para levarmos.

–Ok, se precisar de ajuda me liga. - Ofereci.

–Quer algo em especial? - Questionou e eu escutei o carro sendo ligado.

–Não que eu me lembre, compre as mesmas coisas de sempre. - Neguei ao mesmo tempo em que um colega acenou para mim de fora do corredor, me chamando. - Estão me chamando e preciso ir, Ginny.

–Ok, me liga quando der para combinarmos os horários. Beijos. - Se despediu.

–Te ligo a noite, beijos. - Confirmei e desliguei o telefone, voltando ao trabalho.

Liguei de volta para ela quando cheguei em casa e combinamos de que na sexta-feira eu sairia do trabalho direto para sua casa para viajarmos no mesmo dia e passar o final de semana inteiro nas montanhas. A cidade era bastante turística, e apesar da baixa temporada os finais de semana por lá sempre eram divertidos e animados, mesmo com o clima frio quase constante.

No dia marcado me despedi dos meus pais pela manhã avisando que estaria de volta no domingo a noite, informei onde e com quem estaria, e fui para o trabalho com minha mochila de roupas já devidamente guardada no porta malas do carro. Saí do escritório alguns minutos antes do meu horário normal e cheguei à casa de Ginny um pouco mais cedo do que o combinado, então é claro que ela ainda não estava pronta.

–Oi, Tia Molly. - Cumprimentei quando sua mãe abriu a porta para me receber.

–Olá, querido. Como vai? - Retribuiu meu abraço e me convidou para entrar.

Conversamos por uns cinco minutos antes de Ginny aparecer na sala com uma mochila jogada nos ombros e os cabelos soltos.

–Oi, Harry. - Cumprimentou sem me olhar direito e já se dirigindo à mãe, sentada ao meu lado. - Mamãe, onde estão as chaves da casa?

–Na primeira gaveta do escritório, deixa que eu pego para você. - Se ofereceu e me pediu licença antes de sair.

–Quer ajuda com a mochila? - Perguntei, mas sem me levantar do sofá.

–Não precisa, só me ajuda a levar as coisas que comprei para o carro.

A acompanhei até a cozinha e me espantei com a quantidade de sacolas sobre a mesa.

–Você fez compras para um mês? - Perguntei irônico, mas ela pareceu não perceber meu tom.

–Não, só comprei algumas coisas diferentes para comer. Você e Ron acham que todo mundo consegue viver só de Doritos e Gatorade. - Deu de ombros pegando metade das sacolas e deixando o restante para mim.

–Ron saiu? - Perguntei enquanto descia os degraus em direção à garagem.

–Sim, disse que sairia com o pessoal do escritório hoje.

Acomodamos tudo no banco traseiro do carro e voltamos para pegar as chaves e sua mochila que haviam ficado na sala.

–Aqui. - Tia Molly ofereceu a ela um molho contendo algumas chaves. - Todas as chaves de lá. Não se esqueçam de trancar tudo quando saírem. E me avisem quando chegar.

–Fique tranquila, mamãe, trancaremos tudo e ligaremos para você. - Se despediu da mãe com um abraço e se afastou para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

–Tchau, querido. E dirija com cuidado. - Recomendou quando me abraçou brevemente e se virou para nos acompanhar até o lado de fora da casa.

–Eu escolho a música. - Ginny determinou enquanto caminhávamos até o veículo estacionado em frente.

–Nem pensar, seu gosto é péssimo. - Neguei categoricamente.

Nos acomodamos nos bancos dianteiros do meu carro enquanto ela argumentava minha negativa e acenamos para sua mãe, que retribuiu o gesto. Liguei o som e selecionei a pasta do meu pen drive que tocaria nas duas horas e meia de estrada que se estendia a nossa frente, e rumamos para nossa viagem de final de semana.


	4. Capítulo 3

–Hei, chegamos. - Anunciei cutucando sua coxa assim que desliguei o carro em frente à casa ainda escura.

Ginny abriu os olhos sonolenta e olhou em volta antes de se abaixar e calçar novamente o tênis que tinha tirado ainda no início da viagem.

–Chegamos rápido. - Comentou enquanto amarrava o cadarço.

–Você é que dormiu a viagem toda. Na volta é minha vez, você que vai dirigir. - Determinei esperando ela terminar para sairmos.

–Se eu puder escolher uma trilha sonora melhor, tudo certo. - Expôs sua condição. - Vamos.

Abrimos a porta do carro e saímos ao mesmo tempo em direção ao porta malas e às portas traseiras para carregar nossas coisas para dentro. Ela parou à minha frente enquanto abria a porta e esperou que eu entrasse para trancá-la atrás de nós e levar as sacolas para a mesa de madeira no centro da cozinha ampla.

–Que horas são? - Me perguntou tirando a mochila roxa do ombro e pousando sobre uma cadeira.

–Dez e quinze. - Informei depois de olhar o relógio e deixar minha mala no assento ao lado.

–Meio tarde para sair, não é? - Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Ginny adorava os bares que haviam no centro da cidadezinha.

–Sim, e eu estou cansado hoje. Vamos dormir e saímos amanhã. - Sugeri e ela revirou os olhos diante do meu argumento.

–Velho.

–Eu trabalhei o dia todo, só para lembrar a jovem desocupada. - Ela me lançou um gesto obsceno quando me referi ao seu desemprego.

Peguei o celular no bolso da calça para avisar meus pais que já estávamos aqui e ela fez o mesmo depois de tirar o aparelho de um dos bolsos de sua bagagem.

–Vou dormir no quarto maior. - Informei caminhando em direção ao corredor.

–Não mesmo. - Negou e correu na minha frente.

–Vou sim! - Insisti segurando-a pela cintura e impedindo que chegasse antes de mim.

Ela riu quando sentiu que eu a segurava.

–Solta, Harry. O quarto grande é meu.

–Eu falei primeiro. - Argumentei ainda a segurando enquanto ela tentava se soltar de mim.

Ginny poderia ser pequena, mas os anos de academia a haviam tornado relativamente forte.

–Mas a casa é minha. - Falou ainda se esforçando.

–É dos seus pais.

–É mais minha do que sua. - Teimou novamente.

–Vou me lembrar dessas palavras quando formos para a praia. - Comuniquei em chantagem e a soltei.

–É diferente, aquele quarto do fundo é assombrado. - Defendeu seu ponto de vista.

–Esse aqui só não é porque até os fantasmas acham as camas de solteiro daqui péssimas.

A casa de veraneio dos Weasley era modesta, com apenas dois quartos. Sendo um deles decorado com uma cama de casal e o outro com três camas de solteiro.

–Ok, par ou ímpar então. - Ela decidiu por fim e fez sua escolha. - Ímpar.

–Par. - Falei um instante antes de estender minha mão direita com três dedos esticados. - Oito, rá! Boa noite. - Desejei com ar de vitória me encaminhando ao melhor aposento.

–Não é justo! - Resmungou andando atrás de mim.

–Pare de chorar, Ginny, está ficando feio. - Zombei e pousei minha mochila sobre a cama com ela em meu encalço.

–Eu vou dormir aqui também, não quero nem saber. - Resmungou se jogando sentada sobre o colchão e levantando uma nuvem de poeira, acumulada nos dias em que a casa ficou fechada.

–Nem pensar, toda vez que dividimos a cama eu acordo dolorido. Você parece que está possuída, e não dormindo. - Neguei categórico.

–Vou sim, já decidi. - Teimou antes de se levantar e ir até sua mochila, apoiada sobre a cômoda em frente. - Eu até trouxe um lençol para essa cama, para não ter que dormir nessa poeira. Ainda vou ser legal e dividir isso com você. Tire a mochila daí.

Afastei minha mala e a ajudei a retirar a roupa de cama que estava para colocar a nova, muito mais limpa e cheirosa.

–Só porque você trouxe isso é que eu vou dividir minha cama com você, porque hoje esse quarto é meu por direito. - Corrigi e ela revirou os olhos antes de sair do quarto quando comecei a abrir os botões da camisa social para vestir uma roupa mais confortável. - E tente se controlar um pouco, ninguém precisa se mexer tanto dormindo.

–Estou te ignorando. - Cantarolou do corredor e eu ri enquanto me despia.

Quando cheguei à sala encontrei Ginny deitada em um dos sofás e continuei o percurso até a cozinha.

–Quer comer? - Perguntei alto o suficiente para sobrepor o volume da TV.

–Quero um Doritos, por favor. - Pediu.

–Achei que você não precisasse de Doritos. - Ironizei quando entreguei a ela um pacote e segui para o outro sofá com o meu.

–Não preciso só disso, mas todo mundo precisa de Doritos, Harry. - Respondeu simplesmente e continuou assistindo ao talk show que estava passando.

Ainda conversamos um pouco durante o programa, e quando este chegou ao fim Ginny se levantou e anunciou que iria dormir.

–Bom, se não vamos sair então vou me deitar. Boa noite. - Se despediu já caminhando em direção ao quarto que dividiríamos.

–Já vou também, só estou terminando as minhas bolachas. - Informei sem desviar os olhos da TV. - Boa noite.

Demorei ainda uns bons minutos antes de desligar o aparelho e seguir pelo mesmo caminho que ela havia feito, e quando cheguei ao meu destino Ginny já estava dormindo, completamente espalhada pela cama e sem me dar espaço, exatamente como previ. Resmunguei baixinho antes de cutucá-la algumas vezes para que se arrumasse e me deitei quando havia espaço suficiente para isso. O cansaço do dia e da viagem e o silêncio do lugar me fizeram, em minutos, cair em um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

Acordei com o barulho de chuva incessante na janela e com muito mais espaço livre do que imaginei que teria, só quando olhei para o lado percebi que minha amiga já havia se levantado e isso justificava o fato de estar confortável, e não com uma mão em cima do meu rosto ou uma perna sobre minha barriga. Me levantei também e depois de passar no banheiro encontrei Ginny na cozinha, ainda vestindo o short de lycra e a regata do pijama e com cara de sono, segurando uma caneca de chá entre as mãos e olhando vagamente para a chuva que caía além da janela.

–Dia. - Saudei depois de me sentar na cadeira em frente e puxar a chaleira e uma caneca para mim também. - Que horas são?

–Umas dez e pouco.

–E por que já acordou?

–Estava chovendo muito, aí não consegui dormir mais com o barulho. - Explicou sem me olhar. - Vi no noticiário que vai chover o dia inteiro. - Me informou com cara de tédio.

–Justo hoje?

–Hoje e amanhã. Previsão de chuva para todo o final de semana.

–Mas que viagem mais furada essa nossa. - Reclamei procurando entre as sacolas algo para comer no café da manhã.

–Pois é, pensei a mesma coisa. - Concordou antes de puxar para si o pacote do qual eu havia retirado duas torradas. - Pelo menos saímos um pouco de casa.

–É, mesmo fazer nada o dia todo é melhor que ficar em casa no final de semana.

Assim como em companhia do Rony, passar o dia com Ginny não era nada difícil porque nunca nos faltava assunto e algo do que rir para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

Durante todo o dia jogamos conversa fora, assistimos dois filmes, sendo um de ação e outro de comédia, comentei brevemente sobre as possíveis mudanças que aconteceriam na empresa e sobre as quais já se começava a comentar nos corredores mesmo sem nenhuma confirmação, fizemos algo para comer quando ficamos com fome, jogamos um pouco de baralho e, na maior parte do tempo, ficamos deitados no sofá sem fazer nada.

–Acho que vou tomar um banho para o tempo passar mais rápido, já que a chuva aparentemente vai ficar por aqui. - Anunciou e se encaminhou ao banheiro quando o sol começava a se pôr.

–Boa ideia. Vou fazer o mesmo depois que você sair. - Concordei sem desviar os olhos da tela do meu celular, onde estava me distraindo com um jogo qualquer.

Ginny voltou quase uma hora depois com os cabelos molhados, o mesmo short e uma blusa de lã que tinha já alguns anos, larga e de mangas longas. Deixei meu aparelho móvel sobre o sofá e fui fazer o mesmo que ela, relaxar em um banho quente e sem pressa. A noite estava quase fria, então vesti uma calça de moletom e camiseta de algodão, pois eu poderia pegar um cobertor para me aquecer caso a roupa não fosse suficiente.

–O que vamos jantar? - Ela me perguntou assim que entrei na sala.

–Posso saber o que tem de tão interessante no meu celular? - Perguntei irônico vendo que ela estava confortavelmente deitada com os olhos muito atentos na tela.

–Para te falar bem a verdade, não tem nada de interessante aqui e isso é decepcionante. - Contestou me devolvendo o aparelho sem nenhum constrangimento.

–Essas coisas têm senha para que as pessoas não saiam por aí mexendo nelas, sabia? - Repreendi.

–Então não saia por aí contando sua senha, oras. - Orientou antes de repetir a pergunta acerca da nossa refeição.

–Não sei. O que você comprou?

–Ah, verdade! - Exclamou se lembrando de algo. - Comprei chocolate, podemos fazer foundue.

–Trouxe as frutas também? - Questionei já procurando o ingrediente entre as sacolas espalhadas.

–Sim, frutas e vinho. Porque não combina muito com refrigerante e cerveja. - Informou parando do lado oposto para me ajudar a preparar. - Bom que isso tudo vai bem com o clima frio.

A noite já estava totalmente escura quando apoiei sobre a mesa de centro a paneja com o chocolate derretido e voltei à cozinha para pegar o prato com as frutas que terminamos de cortar minutos antes. Ginny já havia aberto a garrafa de vinho e estava agora em busca das louças onde colocá-lo.

–Não estou encontrando copos e taças. - Resmungou com metade do corpo dentro do balcão enquanto procurava.

–Traz só a garrafa, não vai sobrar nada mesmo. - Sugeri arrumando as coisas na sala.

–Verdade, boa ideia. - Concordou caminhando até onde eu estava com a garrafa em mãos.

Nos sentamos no chão, cada um encostado em um sofá e com um garfo na mão para iniciar nossa refeição informal. Comemos sem nenhuma pressa passando a garrafa de um para outro a cada gole e conversando sobre qualquer coisa enquanto o vinho nos aquecia e descontraía cada vez mais.


	5. Capítulo 4

A certa altura, já um pouco alegres e rindo com mais facilidade, sentimos um pouco de frio e eu fui até o quarto buscar uma coberta para cada enquanto ela ia até a cozinha abrir a segunda garrafa.

–Eu queria sair, os lugares daqui são tão divertidos e nós dois presos em casa. - Reclamou quando já estávamos novamente sentados no chão e enquanto se inclinava em minha direção para me entregar a garrafa cheia.

–Rony e Luna é que foram espertos por ficar em casa. - Concordei depois de beber um longo gole e me estiquei para devolvê-la.

–Difícil admitir que ele foi esperto e nós não, isso nos deixa numa situação constrangedora. - Constatou sabiamente e nos fez rir com gosto.

– Mas sabe o que é pior? - Falei ainda rindo e com certo esforço.

– Tem pior? - Ginny perguntou e nós rimos novamente.

– Tem. - Confirmei e ela tentou se manter séria para me ouvir. - É que a essa hora, mesmo com todos aqueles pontos fracos, coitado, ele deve estar fazendo sexo. - Sentenciei e ela foi teatral na cara de derrota, me fazendo rir novamente.

– Realmente, isso é pior. - Confirmou me devolvendo a bebida. - O Ron com a cabeça daquele tamanho fazendo essas coisas gostosas e olha só nós dois, lindos e irresistíveis, aqui engordando com chocolate.

–Obrigado, sei que sou lindo e irresistível. - Agradeci convencido.

–Não é para tanto não. - Desdenhou fazendo um gesto de pouco caso e continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. - E ele garantiu que a noite dela também foi ótima, eu custo a acreditar nisso. - Considerou pensativa, com ar divertido.

–Também não creio muito, até porque duvido que ele seja tão bom nisso quanto eu. - Fui convencido usando o mesmo tom.

–Custo a acreditar em você também. - Repetiu seu ceticismo. - Boa sou eu, e não só nisso, em tudo. - Afirmou com convicção e eu revirei os olhos em provocação.

–Sério? - Perguntei irônico e ela assentiu. - Então, vamos comparar no que somos bons. - Sugeri antes de passar a ela a garrafa que estava comigo. - Você começa.

–Ok. - Concordou antes de me dar uma resposta direta. - Sou ótima em ficar por cima.

–Ginny, essas coisas começam pelas preliminares. Difícil acreditar que você seja tão boa assim se não sabe nem a ordem certa. - Corrigi com sarcasmo, como se fosse óbvio, e ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás,

–Começamos de novo então. - Disse enquanto se arrumava no lugar. - Meu beijo é incrível.

–Evidências? - Exigi desconfiado.

–Todo mundo me fala. Todo mundo mesmo! - Afirmou satisfeita. - Sua vez.

–Faço uma massagem maravilhosa. - Garanti e me adiantei. - E como evidência todas em quem já fiz me pediram para repetir.

Ela tomou mais um pouco de vinho com ar pensativo antes de se pronunciar novamente, e enquanto se expressava puxei para mim a garrafa já no fim.

–Sou muito excitante dançando. - Sentenciou. - Prova disso é que eu sinto como eles ficam. E também porque eu sei que sou sexy, pode concordar.

–Dançar não é uma preliminar. - Desafiei com o semblante avaliador.

–Não é, eu sei. Mas não pensei em nada melhor para dizer. - Respondeu conformada.

Rimos quando ela disse isso e pensei por alguns instantes no que diria a seguir enquanto ela me olhava esperando.

–Mais excitante que sua dança, com certeza são meus beijos no pescoço.

–E o que te faz pensar isso? - Desafiou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

–Os gemidos. Toda vez que beijo o pescoço de alguém isso acontece. - Afirmei com segurança.

–Ninguém é tão sensível assim no pescoço, Harry. - Disse com desconfiança.

–A questão aí não é sensibilidade, minha cara, é que eu sou realmente excelente nesse ponto. - Falei com convicção e ela gargalhou com vontade, claramente descrente.

–Eu duvido, mas tudo bem. - Declarou . - Minha vez.

–Sua vez nada. - Neguei com o dedo em riste e a sensação crescente de ser desafiado. - Você está duvidando demais de mim hoje. Vou te mostrar, vem aqui.

Ela riu de novo enquanto eu tomava o ultimo gole disponível e apoiava a garrafa sobre a mesa onde estavam todas as outras coisas, para então me arrastar até me sentar ao seu lado.

–Só não se ofenda quando eu não sentir nada demais. - Alertou antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás e apoiá-la sobre o assento do sofá ao qual estava encostada, deixando seu pescoço totalmente vulnerável e ao meu alcance.

–E você por favor controle suas reações, porque eu não gosto de escândalos. - Adverti e ela gargalhou enquanto eu me inclinava em sua direção.

Encostei meus lábios em seu pescoço e o beijei como de costume, sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume que eu já conhecia há tanto tempo. Intercalei meus beijos com alguns chupões suaves de um jeito que eu considerava sedutor e esperei que ela se manifestasse, mas nada aconteceu.

–Ginny, você tem que fechar os olhos e curtir o momento. - Repreendi quando olhei de canto para espiar sua reação e a flagrei com os olhos abertos e fitando o teto com a aparência entediada.

–Ah, me desculpe. - Retratou-se, imediatamente fechando os olhos e ainda na mesma posição.

Continuei o que estava fazendo e me empenhei mais ao ver que ela continuava quieta. Desci minha boca até sua clavícula e na volta mordi de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha, me empenhei ao máximo e sua falta de reação começou a me irritar. Aumentei a pressão dos meus lábios sobre sua pele e apertei sua cintura com a mão que até então estava apoiada no chão.

–Você está roubando, essa mão não estava descrita nas habilidades. - Me alertou calmamente.

Me afastei e vi que ela ainda estava de olhos fechados, exatamente como antes.

–Mas que droga, qual o problema com o seu pescoço? - Perguntei, quase ofendido.

–Tenho certeza que não tem problema nenhum com ele. - Defendeu rindo.

–Tem sim, porque você não gemeu. - Teimei com os braços cruzados.

–Eu disse que ninguém é tão sensível assim no pescoço. Pelo menos eu não sou.

–Mas você tem que ser sensível em algum lugar, porque o problema não está nos meus beijos.

–Todo mundo é sensível em algum lugar, oras. - Deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio. - Minha vez?

Uma coisa sobre mim: não duvide das minhas habilidades no que quer que seja.

–Não, agora eu vou descobrir onde é. - Ela revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse desnecessário, mas não disse nada. - Se não é no pescoço, só pode ser na barriga. Deita aí, por favor.

Ela riu e fez o que pedi, mas não negou nem confirmou. Ajoelhei sobre ela com um joelho de cada lado de suas pernas e levantei sua blusa o suficiente para deixar meu alvo a mostra. Me equilibrei segurando sua cintura e me inclinei sobre ela até que meus lábios a tocaram logo acima do umbigo.

Notei que o vinho fazia minha cabeça rodar um pouco nessa posição, mas não me importei e desci minha boca até o cós de seu short e lambi sua pele até chegar novamente à linha da cintura, subi meus beijos até sentir meu nariz tocar o tecido macio do sutiã. Enquanto me empenhava em descobrir seu ponto fraco e provar minha habilidade não pude deixar de reparar no cheiro natural de sua pele, suave e marcante.

–Uhn-Uhn. - Resmungou negando quando eu a olhei em expectativa.

Empurrei sua blusa mais para cima e, insistente, subi meus beijos para o decote avantajado da única peça que ela vestia por baixo, explorei o espaço entre eles e me animei ao sentir que ela se arrepiou. Olhei para o seu rosto e sorri vitorioso quando vi seus olhos fechados e a expressão séria com os lábios entreabertos, mas meu objetivo ainda não tinha sido alcançado.

Voltei novamente para ela e colei meus lábios em seus seios, explorando entre beijos e lambidas o espaço não coberto pelo sutiã. Quando pressionei meus lábios com mais força e mordi de leve sua pele bem rente ao limite do tecido, finalmente, ela gemeu.

–Ok, agora eu acredito um pouco. - Opinou enquanto abaixava a blusa e usava a mão que eu estendia de apoio para se sentar.

–Você é cheirosa. - Elogiei esperando que ela se levantasse.

–Eu sei.

–E eu achei seu maior ponto fraco. - Afirmei convencido.

–Maior? Não chegou nem perto dele. Você achou um ponto fraco, e só. - Argumentou se encostando no sofá ao meu lado. - Agora eu quero a massagem também. - Pediu enquanto prendia os cabelos no alto.

–Isso já é abuso. - Reclamei enquanto empurrava com os pés a mesa de centro para nos dar mais espaço.

Ela se acomodou sentada entre as minhas pernas e aguardou que eu começasse.

–Tira a blusa, esse tecido é muito grosso. - Pedi e ela passou a peça pela cabeça antes de deixá-la jogada sobre o tapete ao nosso lado.

Massageei suas costas durante alguns minutos desde os ombros até a base da coluna, e Ginny relaxou visivelmente à minha frente. Notei que ela estava gostando bastante, mas pela falta de reações e arrepios seu maior ponto fraco também não era ali.

–Parabéns, Harry. A massagem é realmente incrível. - Elogiou se espreguiçando quando eu disse que havia terminado.

–Eu sei onde é seu maior ponto fraco. - Anunciei orgulhoso e ela riu enquanto soltava e arrumava o cabelo, ainda sentada à minha frente.

–Mesmo? - Questionou duvidando. - E onde é?

Tirei minha perna do meio para que ela se sentasse novamente ao meu lado.

–Posso mostrar? - Perguntei enquanto ela tirava sua blusa do avesso e a vestia novamente.

–Sim. - Autorizou arrumando a peça no corpo.

–Mesmo? - Confirmei sorrindo, empolgado com o rumo que a nossa brincadeira havia tomado.

–Mostre logo, Harry. - Ordenou com impaciência.

–Ok, deite-se novamente, por favor. - Pedi e me afastei de lado para esperar que ela se ajeitasse na mesma posição de antes.

Me ajoelhei em sua frente e enrosquei os dedos na lateral do seu short.

–O que você vai fazer? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas sem me deter.

–Achar seu maior ponto fraco. Você disse que eu podia. - Respondi puxando a peça para baixo e ri de volta quando ela sorriu e apoiou os braços ao lado do corpo, relaxando.

–Quem está sendo abusado agora, uhn? - Questionou divertida, mas não envergonhada.

Joguei sua roupa de lado e comecei com um beijo suave na parte de dentro de sua coxa, bem próximo ao joelho. Me acomodei à sua frente e subi meus lábios por sua perna mantendo as mãos segurando suas coxas ao meu lado e notei com satisfação quando ela se controlou para não arquear as costas e mordeu o lábio. Continuei meu percurso até próximo à sua virilha e atingi meu objetivo quando mordi de leve sua pele, minha bochecha roçando o tecido fino da calcinha.

Ginny gemeu quando fiz isso, de um jeito muito mais profundo do que antes, e empurrou minha cabeça para longe de sua perna.

–Conseguiu, parabéns. - Anunciou com as bochechas coradas e a expressão diferente.

A verdade é que, por mais recreativa que fosse nossa brincadeira, é humanamente impossível ficar de frente para ela vestida apenas com uma calcinha, encarar aquele tecido branco pequeno, chegar tão perto e não ficar excitado. Sua expressão me dizia que ela tinha a mesma opinião.

–Obrigado, como prêmio vou aproveitar um pouco mais. - Determinei e segurei suas mãos com força suficiente para que ela não se soltasse.

Voltei meus lábios para onde estavam antes e lambi sem cerimônias o mesmo lugar que havia mordido momentos atrás. Aproveitei durante alguns segundos suas reações e os sons que minhas carícias arrancavam dela enquanto me alternava entre suas coxas, e só então soltei suas mãos.

–Chega. - Pediu ofegante e me empurrou novamente.

Sorri vitorioso para sua expressão excitada e me arrastei mais para cima, ficando mais próximo de seu rosto.

–Fui muito desafiado hoje.

–Não será mais, fique tranquilo. - Respondeu rapidamente, nos fazendo rir.

–Sua vez de provar agora. - Desafiei e ela me encarou curiosa. - Você me disse que seu beijo é incrível, me convença.

O sorriso que ela me lançou respondia sem nenhuma palavra, e depois disso eu me deitei sobre ela e a beijei.

Eu nunca tinha me imaginado beijando minha melhor amiga, e não há como negar que no inicio foi estranho, mas no fim daquele beijo nós só éramos duas pessoas adultas com desejo e o mesmo objetivo: saciá-lo.

Passei minhas mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo, do jeito que a posição nos permitia, e aproveitei a sensação do beijo realmente fantástico que estava recebendo. Me levantei de onde estava e a puxei comigo para nos sentarmos novamente e antes que ela separasse sua boca da minha eu segurei sua cintura e a puxei para o meu colo, fazendo-a se sentar de frente para mim, e muito próxima.

Suas mãos deslizaram para o meu cabelo com uma urgência gostosa assim que ela se aconchegou sobre minhas pernas, e enquanto minhas mãos desciam das costas para suas pernas ela perguntou convencida, se referindo ao beijo:

–É ou não é incrível?

–Ainda estou provando. - Contestei e voltamos a nos beijar afoitos.

Apertei forte seus quadris e alisei toda a extensão de suas coxas antes de infiltrar minhas mãos por sua blusa de lã e acariciar seus seios sobre o tecido grosso do sutiã, e me senti o máximo quando ela gemeu de novo.

Paramos de nos beijar quando ela se afastou para tirar a própria blusa e depois a minha camiseta e ao invés de voltar para o meu colo ela saiu de cima das minhas pernas e indicou o espaço onde estávamos até momentos antes.

–Sua vez. Deita aí. - Exigiu autoritária, arranhando de leve meu abdômen.

Esse não é o tipo de ordem que se nega, então atendi seu pedido prontamente. Senti a expectativa crescer quando ela se sentou confortavelmente sobre meu quadril e desceu seus beijos do meu pescoço em direção ao peito. Tenho que admitir que Ginny teve muito menos trabalho do que eu para me fazer gemer.

Ela foi provocante e excitante enquanto beijava minha barriga e abaixava minha calça, e eu cravei as unhas no tapete quando senti suas mãos me acariciando sobre o tecido fino da cueca. Quando ela se sentou de novo sobre mim tirei seu sutiã e me deitei novamente por cima dela.

Repeti o mesmo trajeto que ela fez em mim, mas me demorei mais em seus seios antes de descer por sua barriga e tirar a última peça que ela vestia. O maior ponto fraco de Ginny era o mais previsível possível, então eu me deliciei em excitá-la mais e mais e achei que fosse explodir quando ela retribuiu.

Antes que eu gozasse me afastei e a puxei novamente para o meu colo, para que ela ficasse sentada em cima de mim.

–Então vamos ver se você é tão boa assim em ficar por cima. - Desafiei tentando manter o mesmo tom de brincadeira do começo.

–Você vai se surpreender. - Respondeu com segurança antes de me beijar e provar que estava falando sério.

O cansaço e a bebida nos fizeram dormir quase imediatamente assim que nos jogamos na mesma cama que havíamos dividido na noite anterior, deixando as roupas e toda a bagunça na sala.

Acordei, como de costume, primeiro do que ela na manhã seguinte e antes de me levantar precisei tirar seu braço de cima do meu rosto. Joguei as pernas para fora da cama e assim que cheguei no cômodo ao lado vesti as minhas roupas e levei as de Ginny para o quarto, deixando ao seu lado na cama.

Preparei meu café e me sentei para observar a chuva que realmente não havia parado, como era previsto. Me espreguicei algumas vezes para alongar o músculos relaxados e pensei por alguns minutos na noite de ontem, que apesar de deliciosa foi loucura.

–Bom dia. - Ginny cumprimentou e se sentou a minha frente usando a mesma roupa de ontem.

–Bom dia. - Saudei de volta e observei enquanto ela se servia de café

Ela normalmente não era de muitas palavras de manhã, mas o silêncio de hoje começou a me incomodar, porque eu não sabia se estava tudo bem para ela como estava para mim. O sexo foi realmente incrível, mas não teria valido a pena se significasse mudar de alguma forma a amizade que temos há tantos anos.

–Ginny. - Chamei depois de um tempo e ela me olhou, incentivando a continuar. - Tudo bem sobre ontem? - Perguntei sem graça.

–Por que não estaria tudo bem? - Questionou em dúvida.

–Bem, você sabe.

–Ah, sim. - Começou, sorrindo do jeito que indicava que alguma piada viria a seguir. - Você está preocupado que eu tenha achado tão fantástico que agora esteja apaixonada? Desculpe te decepcionar, cara, mas não.

–Sempre recebi avaliações muito positivas, sabia? - Me defendi fingindo estar magoado, mas internamente aliviado por ela pensar o mesmo que eu.

–Eu achei bem meia boca, se quer saber. - Opinou com cara de desdém, me fazendo gargalhar.

–Ah é?! Mas você gemeu muito pra quem achou mais ou menos. - Argumentei com uma piscadinha e ela negou com superioridade, mas me acompanhou nas risadas.

–Sou uma ótima atriz. - Deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais, se explicando.

–Parabéns! - Cumprimentei esticando minha mão e ela apertou agradecida. - Uma ótima atriz pornô. - Finalizei a brincadeira e ela me deu um tapa antes de gargalhar novamente.

Terminamos nosso café e arrumamos juntos a bagunça que fizemos na sala. Ao terminar de organizar tudo e deixar as coisas como estavam quando chegamos decidimos voltar para casa mais cedo, uma vez que a chuva não iria mesmo embora. Colocamos as coisas no carro e, como combinamos, ela assumiu a direção e o controle do aparelho de som enquanto eu dormia ao lado.

–Harry. - Ouvi sua voz me chamando e senti sua mão no meu braço. - Chegamos.

Abri os olhos devagar para me acostumar à luz do sol que ainda brilhava à toda e olhei em volta antes de me manifestar.

–Não chegamos não, essa é sua casa, não a minha. - Argumentei.

–Exato, eu desço aqui e você continua seu caminho. - Explicou e soltou o cinto de segurança. - A menos que queria entrar.

–Não, obrigado, já vou embora. Quero dormir um pouco.

–Te cansei, não é? Eu sei, sou espetacular. - Afirmou convencida e eu ri, mas não neguei. - Vem, passa para cá.

Soltei meu cinto também e esperei ela terminar de pegar o celular e as chaves no console.

–Obrigada pela carona. - Agradeceu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo no rosto, como fazíamos sempre ao nos cumprimentar e despedir. - Tchau, Harry.

–Tchau, Gi. - Me despedi também e esperei que ela pegasse a mochila antes de arrancar com o carro para minha casa.


	6. Capítulo 5

Na segunda-feira cheguei do trabalho um pouco mais cedo do que o normal e antes mesmo de desligar o carro meu celular tocou indicando que Ron me ligava. Nossa conversa não durou nem dois minutos, tempo suficiente para eu confirmar que estava em casa, não iria sair e que ele poderia passar aqui para tomar uma cerveja.

Pelo barulho do chuveiro vindo do primeiro quarto no corredor eu sabia que minha mãe estava tomando banho, então apenas gritei da porta que já estava em casa e fui direto para meu próprio quarto.

Tirei a roupa que usei o dia todo e me joguei na cama vestindo apenas uma bermuda leve, que normalmente eu usava para dormir. Coloquei as coisas no lugar em que devem ficar para evitar a bagunça que em nada me agrada e me joguei na cama com a TV ligada.

–Olá, querido. - Minha mãe cumprimentou já entrando pela porta aberta.

–Oi, mãe. - Retribui me afastando para dar a ela espaço de se sentar ao meu lado e me dar um beijo demorado no rosto.

–Teve um bom dia?

–Sim, tudo na mesma.

–Não confirmaram nada ainda? - Perguntou curiosa.

Ela vinha me perguntando isso todos os dias desde que mencionei os boatos sobre uma possível mudança. Essa possibilidade não me agradava muito, mas à minha mãe ela desagradava por completo.

–Não, mas também não negaram. Por enquanto só os mesmos boatos.

–Que bom, mas me conte quando definirem, quero saber. - Pediu e se levantou. - Vai comer algo?

–Acho que não, Ron vai passar aqui daqui a pouco, talvez a gente saia. Mas se não formos a nenhum lugar eu preparo alguma coisa mais tarde, não se preocupe

–Tudo bem, vou ler um pouco então. - Justificou-se antes de virar as costas e sair em direção ao corredor.

Assisti alguns minutos de um filme que passava e chequei meu e-mail pessoal antes que a porta do meu quarto se abrisse de novo.

–Cheguei. - Ron anunciou fechando a porta novamente e se jogando de qualquer jeito na cadeira da minha mesa de estudos. - Sua mãe disse que você estava aqui e que eu poderia subir.

–E por isso você não bate na porta? Eu poderia estar fazendo coisas constrangedoras aqui sozinho. - Comentei enquanto ele se acomodava.

–Já tive minha fase, adolescentes são assim mesmo. Então eu te entenderia. - Respondeu com ar superior.

–Como foi o aniversário da menina do vestido verde? - Mudei o foco da conversa.

–É Hermione.

–Você acha mesmo que vou aprender esse nome um dia? - Zombei para provocá-lo, mas ele riu.

–Eu aprendi, e depois de um tempo você se acostuma a ele. - Se explicou dando de ombros. - Foi divertido, ela marcou com uma galera naquele mesmo barzinho que a Ginny passou a noite toda cantando no karaokê, lembra?

–Lembro, nunca passei tanta vergonha. - Lamentei e ele me acompanhou quando ri. - Você não se sentiu meio perdido lá com todo mundo desconhecido?

–Não, era todo mundo bem descontraído. E por coincidência ela é prima do Dino, lembra dele?

–Aquele da nossa sala, que sua irmã namorou quando começou a faculdade? - Perguntei e ele concordou com um aceno. - Lembro, bom pra caramba em cálculo, mas um completo idiota.

–Bom, pelo menos não era todo mundo completamente desconhecido. - Rebateu conformado.

–Boa sorte nos próximos encontros com a turma dela. - Desejei irônico e ele me lançou um gesto obsceno.

– E a viagem, como foi? – Questionou, apenas levemente interessado.

– Melhor impossível. – Respondi sinceramente, prendendo o riso.

– Legal. Fizeram o que de bom lá sem mim? – Perguntou descontraído, apoiando-se pesadamente no encosto da cadeira.

– Nós transamos. – Respondi normalmente e sem nenhuma cerimônia, já sabendo que ele nunca havia sido o tipo de irmão ciumento que pensa que a irmã não tem uma vida.

– Vocês o que? – Perguntou, imediatamente se inclinando para frente e com uma expressão de que preferia ter ouvido qualquer outra coisa além daquilo.

– Nós transamos. – Confirmei ainda com um meio sorriso, acreditando que ele poderia não ter ouvido direito.

– Transaram. - Comentou, o humor e a descontração já totalmente ausentes. - E agora? – Questionou já sem o tom amigável de sempre, quase agressivo.

– Agora o que? Foi legal, oras. Como assim? – Abandonei minha posição deitada e relaxada e me sentei enquanto esclarecia confuso, sem saber ao certo o que ele quis dizer.

– Ah, sim, fico feliz em saber que foi legal. – Riu com ironia. – Você transou com a minha irmã e agora está tudo como antes! – Finalizou visivelmente alterado e passando as mãos no rosto.

– É, o que tem demais? Não foi a primeira vez pra nenhum de nós dois. – Confirmei ainda mais confuso do que antes, dando de ombros.

– Seu animal! – Ele explodiu antes de contrariar todas as minhas expectativas, dar dois passos largos em minha direção e enfiar um soco na minha cara.

Eu senti o peso do seu punho no meu nariz, alguma coisa estralando no centro do meu rosto e minha cabeça girar enquanto ele virava para o lado, tão transtornado quanto antes.

– Qual é Ron, tá louco? – Gritei colocando as mãos no rosto no exato momento em que algo quente começava a escorrer, meu nariz latejando de dor.

–Louco, eu? Você que é um idiota. – Retrucou tão alto quanto meu grito.

–Tudo isso porque fizemos sexo? Tenho que te dizer então que se o seu problema é ciúmes dela, saiba que Ginny já faz essas coisas há um bom tempo. – Rebati tão irônico quanto ele havia sido.

– Eu sei muito bem que a minha irmã faz sexo. O problema não é esse. – Respondeu ainda de pé, apontando o dedo pra minha cara.

– Qual é o problema então, caralho? - Me levantei também e empurrei para baixo a mão que ele ainda mantinha erguida.

– Você é o problema. – Esclareceu, nem um pouco mais calmo que antes.

– Eu? Por que? – Quis saber, ainda confuso mas sem baixar meu tom de voz.

– Porque ela gosta de você, seu idiota! – Gritou novamente.

Antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa a porta se abriu e minha mãe apareceu com o rosto preocupado, imediatamente me virei de costas para que ela não visse meu nariz sangrando.

–Meninos, está tudo bem? - Perguntou preocupada, e apesar de sua chegada nos ter feito ficar quietos ninguém respondeu. - Ronald? - Exigiu uma resposta.

–Sim, Tia Lily, tudo bem. - Esclareceu, sem escolha.

–Harry? - Virou-se para mim.

–Tudo bem, mãe. - Falei a contragosto, e ela notou quando passei a mão para limpar o rosto.

–Olhe para mim. - Exigiu e eu me virei. - O que foi isso?

–Nada, só estamos conversando. - Menti e ela me olhou avaliadora.

–Estou lá embaixo se precisarem. Sejam adultos vocês dois, e nada de mais socos, Ron. - O repreendeu antes de se virar e fechar a porta, sem dar a ele tempo de responder.

Nos encaramos com raiva e eu esperei que ele se sentasse antes de fazer o mesmo. Ficamos alguns minutos sem falar nada e ele olhou para o outro lado quando peguei uma caixa no lenço na mesa onde ele estava encostado para limpar o sangue que descia pelo meu rosto.

–Quer ir ao médico - Perguntou constrangido depois que me sentei novamente.

–Não, só quero que você pare de ser um animal e aprenda a conversar como gente. - Respondi sem esconder minha raiva.

–E eu quero que você seja menos burro e perceba as coisas. - Contestou com ironia e eu soube que ele estava falando de Ginny.

–Você tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma irmã? - Perguntei com ironia. - Porque se você quer falar sobre isso eu acho que é você quem deve perceber melhor as pessoas que moram com você. - Alfinetei e ele esperou que eu continuasse. - Se você tivesse outra irmã, uma prima próxima, uma poodle ou até mesmo um irmão todos eles teriam uma possibilidade maior de gostar de mim do que Ginny.

–Ela gostava de você quando éramos crianças. - Defendeu seu ponto de vista. Sua voz era um pouco mais calma, mas eu reparei que ele estava escolhendo as palavras para não explodir novamente.

–Eu sei, e eu gostava de uma das gêmeas Patil, lembra delas? - Ironizei me referindo a uma garota que estudou conosco e cuja voz lembrava brevemente uma gralha rouca. Ron riu quando a mencionei, depois voltou à expressão carrancuda. - Você só se esqueceu que todos nós crescemos, amigão, ninguém mais aqui é criança.

–E quem te garante que isso passou? - Perguntou desconfiado.

–Você acha mesmo que seria tão natural sairmos e passarmos tanto tempo juntos se essa asneira fosse verdade, Rony? - Questionei seriamente desconfiado de suas capacidades de raciocínio.

–Sinceramente, Harry? Eu não sei. Mas se você magoou ou vier a magoar minha irmã por causa de uma transa legal esse foi só o primeiro soco que você levou de mim. - Ameaçou e eu revirei os olhos incrédulo com aquela atitude.

–Ronald, sua irmã é minha melhor amiga, então quero tanto quanto você que nada aconteça a ela. - Falei pausadamente para que ele entendesse. - Foi só sexo para mim e para ela, nós até conversamos sobre isso depois, se quer saber, e apesar de ter sido realmente muito bom nosso interesse um no outro não é sexual. Entendeu?

–Acho bom que você esteja certo.

–Vou pegar uma cerveja para ver se você volta a ser só um pouco idiota, porque quando você é muito idiota, como agora, fica insuportável.

Peguei nossas bebidas na cozinha e subi novamente para o meu quarto sem passar pela sala, assim não vi minha mãe nesse trajeto, apesar de saber que ela estava ali. Ele evitou a todo custo falar sobre o assunto novamente e preencheu o silêncio com mais detalhes sobre a comemoração de Hermione, com quem ele sairia novamente no final de semana seguinte.

–Eu achei que seria só aquela noite na balada, mas eu estou gostando de passar um tempo com ela. - Assumiu depois de me dizer que estava pensando em marcar algo comigo e Ginny também, para nos apresentar a ela.

–Roniquinho está apaixonado. - Zombei e ele me mandou para um lugar não muito educado.

Quando ele foi embora já passava bastante da hora do jantar e eu o acompanhei até a porta.

–Eu não queria tocar no assunto, mas é bom você colocar um gelo nisso aí porque seu rosto está meio roxo. - Ele comentou sem graça antes de entrar no carro.

–É o que eu ganho por ter amigos idiotas.

Ele riu da minha resposta antes de se despedir e sair. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e comecei meu caminho em direção à cozinha na intenção de preparar um sanduíche.

–Harry, venha aqui. - Minha mãe chamou da sala e eu fui até lá relutante, já sabendo que viria um interrogatório a seguir. - Me explique o que foi isso. - Exigiu me olhando avaliadora.

–Um soco. - Respondi sem graça e o mais vago que consegui.

–Isso eu sei, eu quero saber o motivo.

–Bem, aconteceram umas coisas com Ginny e o Ron não gostou.

–Isso eu sei também, vocês transaram nesse final de semana, pelo que o Ron gritou foi uma transa legal, ela gosta de você e você é um idiota, e ele enfiou a mão na sua cara. - Resumiu a história em poucas palavras e me observou por alguns segundos antes de questionar: - Isso é verdade?

–Qual parte? - Perguntei sentindo minhas bochechas um pouco coradas.

–Todas.

–Sim, nós transamos e não, eu não acho que sou um idiota. Quanto a Ginny gostar de mim, não sei de onde ele tirou essa ideia.

Ela não falou nada por um momento e pousou o livro no colo antes de continuar.

–E quanto a você, como se sente com tudo isso? - Por trás de sua pergunta eu sabia que havia algo mais, mas ela não me diria isso diretamente.

–Eu? Oras, como eu deveria me sentir? - Estendi as mãos indicando que não havia nada a a ser sentido. - Me sinto normal, como antes.

–Mas vocês dois são muito próximos. - Acrescentou a informação e continuou me avaliando.

–Sim, e isso não mudou só porque fizemos sexo uma vez. - Expliquei e dei de ombros. - Ouça, mamãe, Ginny é uma mulher linda e eu realmente gosto muito dela, mas não a vejo dessa forma.

–Não a via, até esse final de semana. - Me corrigiu e esperou que eu continuasse.

–As coisas aconteceram, não foi nada planejado. Era para ser só uma viagem de final de semana como as outras, mas aí as coisas começaram a esquentar um pouco e eu pedi para… - Parei nesse ponto e a olhei sorrindo de canto. - Se quiser eu conto os detalhes, assim você verá que foi tudo por acaso.

Ela me acompanhou quando eu ri e dispensou os detalhes desnecessários, mas me mandou continuar.

–A questão é que isso que o Ron falou não tem nada a ver, e as coisas continuam como eram antes de tudo isso acontecer. - Defendi meu ponto de vista uma vez mais.

–Ela também pensa assim?

–No outro dia de manhã ela estava fazendo piada com a situação, então de que outra forma ela deve pensar? - Encolhi os ombros para enfatizar minha resposta e ela balançou a cabeça enquanto ria.

–Vocês dois não tem juízo. - Comentou e eu ri dessa típica frase de mãe. - Aliás, vocês três, porque o outro chega aqui e te dá uma porrada. Não entendo mais como as amizades funcionam.

Caí na gargalhada quando ela disse isso em tom de profunda lamentação, e senti meu nariz doer um pouco com o movimento.

–Mamãe, você também acha que ela gosta de mim? - Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

Não que eu tivesse dúvidas sobre isso, mas sempre suspeitei que o fato de sermos bastante próximos fatalmente culminaria nesse tipo de suposição, e eu queria a opinião de alguém próximo e que não sensacionalizasse a situação, como Ron provavelmente faria.

–Eu acho. - Respondeu de maneira direta e sem precisar pensar sobre o assunto. - Mas eu também acho que você gosta dela, então deve ser só o jeito como vocês se tratam por serem tão amigos.

–Pode apostar que é. - Afirmei e me levantei para continuar meu caminho até a cozinha.

–Harry? - Me chamou novamente e eu me virei para olhá-la, já na metade do caminho. - Se forem continuar com esses acasos de vocês, tenha certeza de que estão na mesma página e ela também não sente nada.

Eu ri da forma como ela se referiu ao fato de termos transado.

–Pode ficar tranquila, porque não vai acontecer de novo. Foi só uma vez. - Assegurei.

Preparei um lanche rápido e comi em pé mesmo, encostado à pia da cozinha enquanto pensava na conversa com minha mãe. Não havia em mim sequer uma centelha de dúvida de que os sentimentos de Ginny comigo eram exatamente os mesmos que os meus para ela: romanticamente inexistentes.

No entanto, duas pessoas já haviam me pedido para me certificar disso, então eu decidi reparar em seus atos por algumas semanas e comprovar, de uma vez por toda para eles, que eu tenho razão sobre isso.


	7. Capítulo 6

O gelo me fez bem, já que no dia seguinte apenas Jefrey, que se senta de frente para mim no trabalho, perguntou o que havia acontecido com meu rosto. Inventei algo sobre ter batido o nariz no meu criado mudo quando me abaixei distraído para pegar algo que havia caído embaixo da minha cama, e apesar de ser uma desculpa ridícula ele acreditou. Por sorte não havia quebrado e o inchaço demorou apenas dois dias para sumir por completo.

Trabalhei todos os dias um pouco além do meu horário para entregar a tempo um projeto de destaque no qual eu estava trabalhando e que tinha tudo para ser muito bem aceito pelo cliente, e por isso fui direto para casa todos os dias da semana e não vi meus amigos em nenhum deles.

Meus pais iriam passar o final de semana na praia, então eu já sabia que não encontraria ninguém em casa quando chegasse do trabalho na sexta feira. Assim economizei meu tempo e parei no caminho em uma pizzaria de que eu gostava muito para comprar o meu jantar.

Deixei minha pizza na cozinha e subi para tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa mais confortável antes de comer, no entanto meu telefone tocou antes que eu chegasse ao quarto.

–E ai? - Atendi informal quando vi que era Ron me chamando.

–Tudo bem? - Perguntou, mas não me deu tempo para responder. - Tem algo para amanhã a noite?

–Por enquanto não. Aonde vamos? - Questionei já sabendo que seria convidado para algo e decidido a aceitar o convite.

–Estava pensando em apresentar Hermione a vocês, podemos jantar em algum restaurante legal que dê para conversar, o que acha? - Sugeriu.

–Claro, por mim pode ser. Ginny vai também?

–Se você for, sim. Ela me disse que não vai só com nós dois. - Explicou em um tom claro de quem achava aquilo bobeira, mas eu ri porque também não iria só com os eles.

–Combinado, então. Amanhã que horas?

–Vou confirmar o horário com ela e te falo. - Informou no momento em que eu joguei a chave do carro em cima da mesa de estudos do meu quarto. - Onde você está? - Perguntou curioso quando ouviu o barulho.

–Acabei de chegar em casa.

–Por que tão tarde?

–Fiquei um pouco mais no trabalho hoje e passei em uma pizzaria para comprar o jantar, meus pais estão na praia. - Informei com o telefone preso entre a orelha e o pescoço e desabotoando minha camisa.

–Vem para cá, então. - Propôs. - O Telecine lançou um filme legal na semana passada, e assim você não fica sozinho aí.

–Até que seria uma boa. - Considerei sua ideia.

–Vem logo. - Determinou. - E compre outra pizza no caminho, uma só é pouco para nós três. O que Ginny? - Perguntou algo à irmã e eu aguardei na linha enquanto ouvia sua voz ao fundo, mas sem conseguir distinguir o que dizia. - Ela disse que quer pizza de atum.

–Credo, que horror. Só Ginny gosta dessas coisas estranhas. - Afirmei e Ron concordou. - Só duas é suficiente?

–Sim, meus pais saíram também, então seremos só nós três.

–Ok, vou tomar um banho e chego aí daqui a pouco. - Decidi antes de nos despedirmos.

A temperatura agradável me fez vestir uma camiseta, bermuda e apenas um chinelo que seria dispensado assim que eu entrasse pela porta da sala dos Weasleys. Peguei minhas chaves, a carteira e a pizza já um pouco fria em cima da mesa e segui novamente para a pizzaria antes de finalmente estacionar o carro no gramado em frente a casa deles, pouco mais de uma hora depois do convite.

Subi os poucos degraus que separavam a garagem do corredor de entrada e toquei a campainha apenas por formalidade, porque eu sabia que os dois nunca trancavam a porta, e o grito de “está aberto” que Ginny me deu comprovou minha teoria.

–Tia Molly já mandou vocês trancarem a porta. - Alertei fechando-a atrás de mim e dando a volta na chave pendurada na fechadura.

A sala estava escura, apenas com a TV ligada, e Ron estava deitado no sofá menor enquanto Ginny ocupava o maior. Caminhei até onde ela estava e me abaixei para cumprimentá-la com nosso habitual beijo no rosto.

–Oi, Harry. - Ela me cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

–Oi. - Ron murmurou também quando apertei sua mão.

–Sente aí com o Ron um minuto, o filme está acabando e nós já vamos comer. - Ginny sugeriu

–Pare de ser espaçosa, seu sofá é maior que o meu. Sente com ela, Harry. - Ron determinou.

Revirei os olhos para a desatenção de ambos ao falar comigo e deixei as duas caixas de comida sobre a mesa de centro antes de me sentar no mesmo sofá que ela, com seus pés em meu colo e meus braços apoiados na sua perna.

–Que filme é esse?

–Não sei o nome, mas é de ação. - Ginny me respondeu sem me olhar.

–E sobre o que trata? - Tentei puxar assunto.

–Fica quieto e assiste, Harry. - Me cortou e eu me calei.

Filmes assim normalmente não me prendiam quando eu chegava já na metade, então nem tentei me concentrar na TV, pois eu já sabia que seria em vão, e fiquei repassando mentalmente os detalhes do meu projeto para me certificar que não havia esquecido nada enquanto batucava meus dedos sobre a calça jeans preta que minha amiga estava usando.

Observei casualmente o ambiente a meu redor, que eu já conhecia de cor, passei meus olhos por Ron, deitado desleixado no sofá a frente, e os pousei em Ginny, deitada ao meu lado com os pés no meu colo, totalmente alheia a mim, a camiseta um pouco erguida deixando a mostra um pedaço pequeno de sua barriga e os cabelos longos e vermelhos espalhados na almofada embaixo de sua cabeça.

Só nesse momento eu me lembrei que deveria estar observando suas reações, como prometi que faria, e assim o fiz por um ou dois minutos, sem parar o movimento dos meus dedos em suas pernas. Durante esse tempo ela não deu nenhum sinal de estar mais ciente de minha presença que o irmão, e isso me reconfortou.

Aproveitei a luz apagada e a distração de meus dois companheiros para observar atentamente seu corpo, coisa que percebi não ter feito nem na semana anterior, quando nenhuma peça de roupa o cobria. Eu havia afirmado que não olhava para ela dessa forma, e era verdade, mas quando me toquei que não havia feito nem mesmo na ocasião em que eu deveria fiquei curioso.

Observei primeiro seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo delicado e com traços um pouco marcantes, como os lábios carnudos, mas esse eu já conhecia bem. Desci meus olhos para seu colo e me detive um instante no decote da camiseta que ela usava, e que desse ângulo não era favorecido, mas que eu me lembrava bem ser do tamanho exato, então me fixei ali e forcei minha memória a trazer aquela imagem novamente.

Desci um pouco mais até sua barriga, onde minha memória não precisou de uma ordem para trazer a lembrança do cheiro de sua pele, muito mais gostoso que o perfume de sempre e cujo cheiro eu conseguia sentir agora, apesar de não estar tão próximo de seu pescoço. Dediquei um pouco mais de atenção às curvas de seu quadril, traçando com os olhos a linha do cós da calça, a costura do jeans bem cortado que a favorecia de todas as formas e delineava suas coxas.

Olhei a tudo isso tentando ao máximo reviver as imagens que minha memória repassava, e me lamentei brevemente por não ter aproveitado mais aquele momento. O que certamente eu teria feito se naquela hora eu tivesse certeza de que tudo estaria normal depois.

–Harry! - Sua voz me chamou de repente e eu dei um pulo, sentindo meu rosto queimar de vergonha e agradecendo a luz apagada que não os deixaria ver como eu com certeza estava vermelho.

A olhei já pronto para inventar uma desculpa convincente para meus olhares que, tenho certeza, não se pareciam nada inocentes, e respirei aliviado quando vi que ela não havia desviado seu olhar da tela à nossa frente.

–Está fazendo cócegas. - Continuou antes que eu respondesse.

Notei então que minhas mãos, antes perto de seus pés, estavam agora um pouco acima de seus joelhos, onde ela sempre teve cócegas, ainda repetindo os mesmos movimentos.

–Desculpe. - Pedi um pouco constrangido e abandonei a posição inicial, apoiando meus braços sobre o encosto ao meu lado e atrás de mim.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e aos poucos senti a temperatura do meu rosto voltando ao normal, até estar como antes e já me sentir confiante para voltar a olhar em volta e agir normalmente.

O filme acabou alguns minutos depois, assim acendemos a luz, os dois se sentaram e comemos na sala mesmo, conversando banalidades e contando o que aconteceu de novo durante a semana que passou.

–Estou ansiosa para conhecer a namorada do Ron. - Ginny falou pausadamente, como quando queria soar brincalhona, e eu confirmei que também estava.

–Eu já te falei que ela não é minha namorada. - Ele responde sério, alheio a brincadeira, o que nos fez rir.

–E onde será o tal jantar? - Questionei.

–No centro, em um restaurante italiano. Ginny já foi lá, ela te mostra o caminho.

–Você foi lá? E desde quando você gosta de restaurantes italianos? - Perguntei a ela, em dúvida quanto a informação.

–Não vejo muita graça mesmo, mas o Michael adorava e achava que eu também. - Explicou, se referindo a um ex namorado com quem ela ficou pouco menos de um ano.

Antes que o assunto se estendesse ouvimos o barulho da chave na porta e seus pais entraram segundos depois, rindo e conversando entre eles.

–Olá, crianças. - Tia Molly cumprimentou antes de se dar conta de que eu também estava ali. - Harry, que bom vê-lo.

Fui até onde ela estava e trocamos um abraço rápido.

–Bom te ver também, Tia. Como está? - Perguntei antes de me dirigir ao outro recém chegado e abraçá-lo também. - Tudo bem, Tio Arthur? Ron me disse que vocês estariam fora, então eu trouxe pizza apenas para nós três, mas posso buscar mais.

–Não se preocupe, nós comemos fora. E se não se importam, já vamos dormir. - Ele negou e eu assenti.

Me sentei novamente no sofá enquanto eles cumprimentavam com um beijo Ron e Ginny antes de tomarem a direção do corredor onde ficavam os quartos, depois de nos desejar boa noite.

–Harry, você vai ficar para dormir?

–Sim, Tia, se não se importarem.

–Quer que arrume o quarto de hóspedes ou vai dormir com um deles? - Questionou indicando meus amigos.

–Se não for incomodo eu gostaria de dormir no quarto de hóspedes, por favor. - Pedi e ela assentiu antes de sair.

–Ta com medo que eu te agarre enquanto você dorme? - Ron perguntou em tom de gozação. - Já disse que foi só uma vez, não precisa ficar traumatizado.

Lancei a ele um gesto obsceno e Ginny apenas riu e negou enquanto comia uma azeitona. Conversamos mais algumas horas e já bem tarde fomos nos deitar, com a promessa de que no dia seguinte iríamos juntos tomar café em uma padaria nova que havia perto da casa deles.

Como de costume, fui o primeiro a despertar e coube a mim a missão de fazê-los se levantar também. Passamos a manhã e boa parte da tarde na rua e eu voltei com eles para esperá-los se arrumar e sairmos juntos para nosso compromisso. Ron havia marcado às sete, e combinamos que eu iria com Ginny, ele buscaria a moça em casa e então nos encontraríamos no local.

Pouco antes das seis da tarde ela já estava pronta e me chamando para irmos, pois ainda teríamos que passar na minha casa para que eu tomasse banho e me trocasse. Eu era consideravelmente mais rápido nesse feito, mas ainda assim já estávamos em cima da hora.

Como eu iria para minha casa depois do jantar propus irmos no meu carro mesmo, que já estava na rua e seria mais rápido, e eu a traria em até aqui após o jantar. Assim, tão logo ela se acomodou no banco do carona eu iniciei a primeira parte do nosso trajeto.

Estacionei na minha vaga, destranquei a porta da sala e assim que entramos já me dirigi às escadas que me levariam ao meu quarto. Ginny me seguiu, deixou os sapatos no meio do caminho e se jogou deitada na minha cama para esperar que eu me arrumasse.

Ela estava no meio de um de seus monólogos, me contando os detalhes de um dos estudos de caso que ela havia estudado para seu trabalho de conclusão de curso e não se deteve, não se incomodou e nem pareceu me olhar quando eu tirei o short e a camiseta, peguei minha toalha de banho e segui apenas de cueca para o banheiro ao lado do meu quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido, tirei o excesso da água dos meus cabelos, pendurei a toalha, vesti a cueca limpa que havia trazido e com os mesmos trajes fui até meu armário me vestir. Quando entrei ela estava folheando um livro de projetos que eu deixei sobre meu criado mudo depois de ler algumas páginas, e apenas levantou os olhos dele quando, já pronto, a chamei para irmos.

Chegamos antes do Ron, mas nos sentamos mesmo assim e pedimos uma água para matar o tempo. Enquanto esperamos continuamos com nossas piadas e suposições a respeito de quanto tempo levaria até que ele nos dissesse que estaria namorando e totalmente apaixonado.

Alguns minutos depois Ginny cutucou meu braço e apontou para o carro do irmão, visível através do vidro da porta de entrada enquanto ele estacionava. Observamos os dois descerem sorridentes e ele abrir a porta do restaurante para que ela entrasse, como um cavalheiro. Segurei o riso para não causar uma má primeira impressão e me levantei para recebê-los.

Ela primeiro cumprimentou Ginny com um abraço, que também havia se levantado e estava em pé ao meu lado, para depois se dirigir a mim sorridente.

–E você deve ser o Harry. - Supôs, muito simpática. - Muito prazer, Mione.

–O prazer é meu em finalmente conhecê-la. - Repeti a gentileza e nos sentamos.

Fizemos nossos pedidos imediatamente e conversamos durante todo o tempo de espera e também enquanto jantamos. Não sei dizer exatamente como eu esperava que ela fosse, mas certamente me surpreendi. A conversa foi agradável, pontuada com risadas e brincadeiras na medida certa.

–Ginny, Ron comentou comigo que você namorou meu primo, Dino. - Falou enquanto comíamos nossa sobremesa.

–Sim, namoramos por alguns meses durante a faculdade.

–Ele ficou empolgado com a possibilidade de voltar a ver você. Poderíamos marcar qualquer dia e sair todos juntos, o que acha? - Sugeriu empolgada, e eu tive vontade de rir da cara que Ron fez ao seu lado.

–Claro, seria ótimo. Vamos marcar sim. - Minha amiga respondeu educada, mas sem demonstrar real interesse nesse possível encontro.

Nos despedimos em frente ao carro do Ron algumas horas depois e segui com Ginny até onde deixamos meu carro estacionado.

–Gostei dela, muito simpática e divertida. - Comentou enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança.

–Também gostei, me pareceu uma pessoa agradável para incluir nos nossos encontros.

–Isso é importante, porque algo me diz que ela será presença constante daqui em diante. - Sugeriu, me fazendo rir.

–Você não vai encontrar com o Dino, não é? - Perguntei após um momento de silêncio, já próximos de sua casa. - Aquele cara é um idiota, não da para ficar perto dele dez minutos, imagina durante um encontro inteiro.

Ela riu antes de me responder.

–Não, não vou encontrá-lo. Ele é um idiota, realmente. - Concordou comigo, mas com ar pensativo. - Se bem que em alguns momentos a presença dele era legal.

Parei o carro em frente a sua casa antes de responder.

–Melhor você ir dormir, já está falando besteira. - Ela riu enquanto pegava sua bolsa no banco traseiro, e eu continuei a expressar minha opinião sobre ele. - Duvido que ele seja legal em alguma ocasião, e mesmo que fosse não seria tão legal a ponto de valer a pena todos os momentos chatos dele. Você merece coisa melhor, Ginny, então não faça isso.

Empenhei todo meu drama nessa frase e ela gargalhou antes de se inclinar para se despedir.

–Pensando por esse lado, até que você tem razão. -Comentou ainda rindo antes de me dar um beijo no rosto. - Boa noite, Harry, obrigada pela carona.

–Boa noite, Gi. Sempre que precisar.

Esperei que ela entrasse antes de arrancar em direção á minha casa


	8. Capítulo 7

Na quarta feira apresentei meu projeto e como eu esperava ele foi aceito, com parabenizações e sem ressalvas, fazendo toda a correria da semana anterior valer a pena. Recebi todos os apertos de mãos oferecidos e me permiti relaxar e afrouxar um pouco a gravata quando fiquei sozinho na sala de reuniões. Juntei todos os papeis, meu computador e os relatórios e, ainda sorrindo com o resultado, voltei para minha sala. Coloquei tudo em cima da mesa e me sentei para terminar de arrumar as coisas em seus lugares.

Abri minha caixa de entrada depois de tudo organizado e cliquei na primeira mensagem, que era de Ginny:

_"Olá,_

_Vamos sair para jantar hoje?_

_Beijos, Gi."_

Era metade da semana e eu estava cansado devido ao trabalho intenso para terminar tudo no prazo apertado. Para dizer a verdade, tudo o que eu queria hoje era chegar em casa e me jogar na minha cama, mas não consegui dizer não quando a respondi:

_"Oi, Gi._

_Claro! O que tem em mente?_

_Seremos só nós dois?_

_Beijos."_

Exclui sua mensagem após respondê-la e me concentrei nas demais por dois minutos, tempo que demorou até que chegasse sua resposta:

_"Não, o Ron também vai._

_Pensei em um barzinho, algo mais descontraído. Decidimos na hora._

_Talvez o Ron se atrase, então quando sair do trabalho vá direto para casa, eu te busco lá e na volta te deixo."_

Não faltava muito para o fim do expediente, então não fiz muita coisa mais. Liguei para Ginny quando estava saindo e algum tempo depois estacionei meu carro na garagem. Percebi que só havia meu veículo ali, indicando que meus pais não estavam em casa. Antes que eu descesse do carro vi pelo retrovisor quando o veículo vermelho dela parou em frente ao portão e ela desceu vestindo um short jeans curto, regata e uma sandália sem salto, completamente diferente do meu formal traje social e gravata.

–Oi, Harry. - Cumprimentou já entrando pelo portão ainda aberto quando me abaixei e apoiei a mão em sua cintura para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. - Está bonito, parecendo gente.

–Lembra o projeto de que te falei? - Comentei ignorando sua brincadeira. - Apresentei hoje para o cliente, e ele aceitou sem ressalvas, foi um sucesso. - Contei a ela sem esconder a empolgação na voz.

–Que ótimo, parabéns! Agora sim você vai ser promovido e ficar rico? - Supôs, e eu ri.

–Espero que sim, até te compro um presentinho se isso acontecer. - Prometi enquanto abria a porta para entrarmos.

–Vou cobrar. - Afirmou me seguindo pela escada.

–Vou só tomar um banho rápido, não me demoro.

–Sem problemas. O Ron vai demorar um pouco ainda. - Contou se sentando na minha cama e abraçando meu travesseiro. - Ele ligou faz uns vinte minutos e disse que vai se atrasar um pouco e que podemos ir na frente, se quisermos, passamos o endereço e ele nos encontra lá.

–Eu prefiro, se você não se importar. Estou trabalhando até mais tarde desde a semana passada, queria voltar cedo para casa hoje. - Sugeri e ela assentiu.

Deixei minha calça, gravata e a camisa sobre a cadeira da minha escrivaninha e a deixei sozinha por alguns minutos enquanto tomava um banho rápido, apenas para refrescar um pouco. Conversamos amenidades por uns vinte minutos enquanto eu me vestia e arrumava meu cabelo dentro do possível. Estávamos descendo as escadas ainda rindo quando a porta da sala se abriu e minha mãe passou por ela carregando algumas sacolas de compras.

–Olá, Tia Lily. - Ginny se adiantou e a cumprimentou sorridente com um abraço.

–Oi, querida. Como vai? - Retribuiu seu abraço, mas fixou o olhar em meus cabelos molhados.

Eu ri e neguei com a cabeça, mas ela não pareceu se convencer.

–Muito bem, e a senhora?

–Ótima também. Oi, Harry. - Se dirigiu a mim com o olhar avaliador que questionava essa cena, e me deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto. - Vão sair?

–Sim mamãe, vamos jantar fora. - Informei.

–Só os dois?

–Não, Ron vai nos encontrar lá. - Respondi.

–Entendi. Divirtam-se. - Desejou antes que eu fechasse a porta.

Duvido que Ginny tenha percebido seu tom de voz cheio de suposições para nós, mas eu convivia diariamente com Lily Potter para saber que a estratégia de avaliação que eu havia estabelecido não estava sendo seguida só por mim, e no caso de minha mãe o alvo era eu.

Me acomodei no banco do carona e esperei ela escolher uma música antes de ligar o carro e seguir para o nosso destino. Quando chegamos Ron ainda não estava, assim nos sentamos e pedimos nossas bebidas e uma porção para beliscar enquanto o esperava. Não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse de social e com os cabelos desalinhados do dia cansativo no escritório.

–Faz tempo que chegaram? - Quis saber.

–Uns vinte ou trinta minutos, mais ou menos. Pensei que você fosse demorar mais. - Ginny o respondeu.

–Eu também, mas consegui sair antes. - Concordou antes de chamar o garçom e pedir algo para beber.

Aproveitamos e pedimos nosso jantar, que graças ao movimento fraco de meio de semana não demorou a chegar. Contei ao Ron também sobre a aceitação de meu projeto e ele me parabenizou como a irmã havia feito, ele por sua vez nos contou brevemente os detalhes de uma negociação complicada que estava desenvolvendo junto a um banco, mas o cortamos quando ele começou a entrar em detalhes muito técnicos.

–Acho que não contei a vocês. - Ginny comentou depois de um momento em silêncio. - Mas fui a uma entrevista hoje.

–Que ótimo, Gi. - Me manifestei enquanto Ron mastigava uma porção grande de seu sanduíche. - E como foi?

–Não me deram respostas ainda, mas me disseram que entrarão em contato na próxima semana.

–Boa sorte. - Ele desejou ainda com a boca cheia.

–Vai dar tudo certo. - Afirmei e ela agradeceu.

–Com licença? - O garçom pediu quando chegou ao nosso lado e interrompeu nossa conversa, para então se dirigiu a Ginny. - O rapaz de camiseta vermelha, sentado ali ao lado, pediu para te entregar isso.

Apesar de ele haver falado só com ela, nós três olhamos primeiro para a mesa indicada, onde dois homens estavam sentados, inclusive um de camiseta vermelha que sorria discretamente em direção à minha amiga, e depois para o copo com um líquido vermelho e um bilhete.

–E o que é isso? - Ela perguntou depois de avaliar quem havia enviado.

–É uma caipirinha de morango, senhorita.

–Diga a ele, por favor, que hoje estou dirigindo e por isso vou precisar recusar o drink, mas ficarei com o bilhete. Obrigada.

Ron e eu observamos enquanto ela lia o que estava escrito, para depois se virar para o remetente e sorrir abertamente, fazendo-o retribuir com mais segurança.

–E então, o que tem no bilhete? - Perguntei curioso, comendo uma batatinha.

–O telefone do Colin. - Me informou, se virando novamente para nós.

–E você vai adicioná-lo?

–Claro, preciso agradecer a bebida.

Nós dois rimos de sua resposta e continuamos conversando como antes de ser interrompidos. Ron nos contou depois disso, em primeira mão e como se já não soubéssemos, que estava gostando muito de sair com Hermione e que talvez eles viajariam juntos por um final de semana, mas o destino ainda estava indefinido.

Dividimos nossa conta por três e a pagamos antes de nos levantar de nossa mesa. Ginny pegou sua bolsa apoiada na cadeira ao lado e antes de sair virou-se para trás e acenou uma despedida rápida para o tal Colin, e então fomos embora. Como havia vindo com ela me acomodei novamente ao seu lado e Ron nos seguiu durante todo o percurso.

Me inclinei em sua direção e dei um beijo em seu rosto quando ela parou em frente à minha casa, e já fora do carro acenei para meu amigo no carro de trás antes de abrir o portão e entrar. Quando terminei de trancá-lo os dois carros já haviam desaparecido do meu campo de visão.

Minha mãe estava na sala assistindo a uma novela qualquer quando entrei, e ela sorriu sarcástica para mim quando me abaixei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto. Não aguentei e ri também.

–Pode parar de suposições, Dona Lily.

–Não estou supondo nada, estou observando. - Argumentou, me fazendo rir mais. - Como foi o jantar.

–Foi legal, como sempre. - Respondi vagamente. - Já vou dormir, tudo bem?

–Claro. Boa noite, filho.

–Boa noite. - Me despedi e subi para o meu quarto.

Antes de me deitar organizei em seus devidos lugares as roupas que deixei espalhadas antes de sair e tirei a bermuda e a camiseta, ficando apenas de cueca. Me acomodei sob um lençol fino depois de apagar as luzes e relaxei.

Contrariando as suspeitas da minha mãe, o jantar de hoje não queria dizer nada além de que não havia, de fato, motivo algum para me preocupar com os sentimentos de Ginny em relação à mim devido a noite que compartilhamos, e a aceitação daquele bilhete comprovou isso. Assim, aliviado por ter chegado à conclusão de que estava tudo bem, dei por encerrada minha estratégia de observação mesmo sem ter observado quase nada. Depois de chegar a essa conclusão me rendi ao cansaço e tive uma noite tranquila e sem sonhos.


	9. Capítulo 8

A sexta feira logo após meu jantar com Ron e Ginny era feriado em nossa cidade e, como já combinado há pouco menos de um mês, fiz uma viagem curta de três dias com meus pais para a cidade onde moravam meus avós maternos. O passeio foi bastante divertido e fez valer as quase dez horas que passamos dentro do carro, somando-se ida e volta, considerando que a comida de minha avó continuava tão deliciosa quanto quando eu era criança e meu primo Duda ainda era engraçado como nessa mesma época.

A semana seguinte passou devagar, e a única novidade que tivemos foi quando na quinta-feira agendaram uma reunião com todos da empresa para o dia seguinte de manhã. O assunto não foi divulgado, mas os rumores correram mesmo assim. Não pensei muito nisso e continuei o que estava fazendo, respondendo a alguns e-mails mais antigos.

No dia seguinte cheguei no horário marcado e fui direto para nossa maior sala de reuniões, onde algumas pessoas já estavam acomodadas. Me sentei ao lado de Jefrey e esperamos até que McGonagall, diretora da filial, iniciasse seu discurso, alguns minutos mais tarde.

Em suma, as fofocas eram verdadeiras e as operações em nossa cidade seriam reduzidas em 30%, ao passo que o escritório na capital absorveria os funcionários daqui, visto a alta sofrida na demanda nos últimos meses. Não havia intenção de dispensar ninguém, e como a quantidade de clientes especiais era maior na outra filial, eles iniciariam imediatamente a avaliação dos convidados a transferência com base nos projetos mais bem aceitos do último ano. Como bem explicado, poderíamos negar caso não fosse de nosso interesse ser transferidos, mas é importante saber que lá existem maiores possibilidades de crescimento. O prazo para conclusão da transição e início dos transferidos na outra unidade seria de aproximadamente seis meses.

–É uma oportunidade boa, não acha? - Jefrey me perguntou a caminho de nossas mesas.

–Com certeza, mas se fosse convidado eu não sei se aceitaria. - Fui sincero ao responder.

–Eu não aceitaria, porque acredito que Anna não iria querer deixar o emprego dela aqui e ir para lá com as crianças, longe da nossa família e em um lugar onde eles não podem crescer tão livres. - Explicou, referindo-se à mulher e aos três filhos. - Mas no seu caso, solteiro ainda e sem ninguém que te prenda, eu não pensaria duas vezes.

–Não sei, ainda não pensei sobre isso. E também não acredito que serei convidado, então não há por que me preocupar. - Afirmei encerrando o assunto e me voltando para minhas tarefas.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei meus pais ainda tomando café da tarde juntos na cozinha, rindo sobre algo dito antes que eu entrasse.

–Oi, meu amor. - Minha mãe cumprimentou assim que me viu.

–Oi, mãe. - Retribui e me abaixei para beijar seu rosto. - Oi,pai. - Fiz o mesmo com ele, sentado do outro lado da pequena mesa.

–Oi, Harry.

–Chegou cedo hoje. - Ela comentou quando deixei minha mochila no chão e me sentei com eles. - Quer um pouco de café?

–Quero, por favor. - Aceitei e me levantei para pegar uma caneca no armário. - As coisas estão mais calmas essa semana.

–Que bom. - Meu pai comentou enquanto eu me servia.

–Mas acho que fechei outro projeto hoje, vou confirmar na segunda. Se der certo, terei bastante trabalho para os próximos dois meses.

–Isso é ótimo, filho. Tenho certeza que dará certo. - Minha mãe desejou e fez um carinho na minha mão.

–Tivemos uma reunião hoje sobre a mudança, e é verdade. Vai acontecer em seis meses. - Contei a eles, que me olharam com mais atenção.

–E você vai? - Ela me perguntou imediatamente.

–Não sei ainda, eles estão avaliando o desempenho de todos e pelo que entendi os melhores serão convidados. Trinta por cento dos funcionários serão transferidos e eles disseram que será um convite aberto e haverá possibilidade de negar. - Expliquei e eles me olharam com atenção. - De qualquer forma, acho que nem serei convidado, então não terei que me preocupar.

–Se estão levando os melhores é claro que você vai. - Meu pai afirmou, se manifestando pela primeira vez, e eu o olhei em dúvida. - Você sempre nos disse que seus projetos são muito bem aceitos, não faz sentido que você não vá.

–Mas você pode negar. - Minha mãe disse, como quem espera que aquela seja minha resposta.

–E por que ele negaria, Lily? As possibilidades que ele teria lá não se comparam com as daqui.

–Pois eu acho que ele tem possibilidades ótimas aqui, não preciso desejar que nosso filho vá embora. - Ela se defendeu categoricamente.

–Querida, fica a menos de uma hora daqui e eu acho que seria ótimo para ele. - Meu pai explicou e ela negou com a cabeça.

A cena dos dois me fez rir, e eles me olharam questionadores.

–Não vamos pensar nisso agora, está bem? Ainda falta muito tempo. - Sugeri, mas eles não concordaram. - E como o papai disse, se eu for ainda assim estarei muito perto de casa, mamãe. E de qualquer forma, ainda não pensei sobre o assunto.

Terminamos nosso lanche sem pressa e já um pouco tarde, por isso não jantamos e ficamos um tempo juntos na sala conversando e depois assistindo a um filme de comédia que passava na TV. Acordei já bem tarde no sofá, com meu pai me chamando para ir me deitar em meu quarto e a casa já toda escura.

No sábado, como de costume, me levantei bem depois de horário habitual e encontrei apenas um bilhete com meu nome sobre a mesa de jantar:

_“Harry,_

_Fomos passar o dia com Molly e Arthur no clube. Chegaremos a noite._

_Beijos,_

_Mamãe e Papai”_

Os textos não mudaram nada desde que eles começaram a me deixar sozinhos em casa por curtos períodos de tempo, quando eu tinha dez anos, e isso sempre me fazia rir. Tomei café e enquanto lavava a louça que havia usado ouvi meu celular tocando. A mensagem instantânea recebida era de Ron, me convidando para almoçar fora e informando que Mione iria também.

Respondi dizendo que aceitava o convite e informando que estaria em sua casa dentro de uma hora. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma roupa leve combinando com o clima e saí para encontrá-los.

–Oi. - Ele me cumprimentou ao abrir a porta para mim, e ainda usando apenas a calça do pijama.

–Você ainda não está pronto? - Questionei, como resposta ao seu cumprimento.

–Estou indo tomar banho agora. - Informou enquanto fechava a porta.

O acompanhei pelo corredor e entrei com ele em seu quarto.

–Ginny já está pronta, pelo menos? Porque você sabe que ela demora bem mais que você para se arrumar. - Perguntei, me sentando em sua cama enquanto ele apanhava sua roupa no armário em frente.

–Ela não vai.

–Por que?

–Não sei, só me disse que não estava a fim e voltou a dormir. - Respondeu dando de ombros, sem dar maior atenção ao assunto. - Vou tomar banho, volto em uns vinte minutos.

Saí do quarto junto com ele e bati na porta ao lado. Não precisei insistir antes que ela me mandasse entrar, o que indicava que ela não estava dormindo, como disse ao irmão. A luz ainda estava apagada, e eu acendi antes de me deitar nos pés de sua cama.

–Oi, Harry. - Ginny cumprimentou um pouco desanimada, deitada de bruços.

–Por que você não vai com a gente? - Perguntei preocupado com seu estado de espírito incomum.

–Hoje não estou a fim. - Deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

–Você nunca foi disso. - Afirmei desconfiado e ela riu. - Estou falando sério, o que foi?

–Não é nada mesmo, só estou com cólica. Tudo o que eu quero hoje é ficar em casa. - Explicou puxando um dos travesseiros de encontro a barriga e se acomodando de lado para me encarar.

–Ah sim, entendi. Não dá mesmo para abrir uma exceção? - Pedi, sem nenhuma vontade de deixá-la sozinha em casa assim e passar o dia apenas com Ron e Mione.

–Desculpe, mas dessa vez não mesmo.

–Ok, vou ficar com você então. - Decidi e lancei a ela um sorriso animador.

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça antes de se manifestar:

–Não precisa, Harry, obrigada.

–Você acha mesmo que quero passar o dia só com os dois? - Justifiquei ocultando a parte de não querer deixá-la sozinha, pois isso certamente a faria insistir por horas a fio que era besteira da minha parte.

–Mas você já tinha confirmado. - Argumentou.

–Eu não sabia que você não ia. - Expliquei antes de me levantar. - Vou avisar o Ron que mudei de ideia.

Antes que eu colocasse os pés no chão ele entrou, já pronto e me convidando para irmos.

–Eu não vou mais, Ron. Espero que não se importe.

–Por que não?

–Vou ficar para fazer companhia à Ginny, ela está doente. - Expliquei e ele se virou para ela com olhar questionador.

–Estou com cólica. - Esclareceu sem que ele precisasse perguntar.

–E isso por acaso doença, Harry? - Indagou cético.

–Eu nunca tive cólicas, então não posso menosprezar os sintomas que não conheço. Você deveria fazer o mesmo, cara. - Argumentei e Ginny riu ao meu lado, me fazendo rir também.

–Nossa, quanta empatia da sua parte para com as cólicas da minha irmã. - Comentou com ironia, olhando avaliador de um para o outro. - Bom, já vou indo então. Melhoras.

–Obrigada. Mande um beijo para Mione.

–Da minha parte também. - Pedi.

–Mandarei. Tchau, e divirtam-se os dois. - Desejou sarcástico antes de virar as costas e sair.

–Acho que isso não é o certo a se desejar para alguém que está com dor. - Falei pensativo, e Ginny concordou.

–Ron e seu ótimo senso de oportunidade. - Comentou antes de apoiar os travesseiros nas costas e se sentar. - Como foi a viagem na semana passada?

Conversamos por mais de uma hora em seu quarto e nesse meio tempo eu contei a ela sobre a confirmação da mudança para daqui a seis meses. Sua opinião era exatamente a mesma do meu pai: eu com certeza seria convidado e deveria aceitar a oportunidade, pois seria ótima para minha vida profissional.

–Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza assim de que irei? - Perguntei em dúvida. - Não que eu seja ruim, eu realmente me acho bom, mas o escritório tem projetistas ótimos.

–Desde que você entrou lá não teve um único projeto recusado, e eu posso não entender nada disso, mas os que você já me mostrou são incríveis. - Opinou.

–Obrigado, mas eu prefiro não pensar nisso agora. Vou deixar para me preocupar caso realmente aconteça. - Me decidi. - Não gosto de sofrer por ansiedade.

Ela assentiu e acomodou melhor o travesseiro a que estava abraçada.

–Ainda está doendo?

–Sim.

–Por que não toma remédio? - Sugeri.

–Eu já tomei, mas não passou.

–E não tem nada mais que melhore isso?

–Sim, vou fazer uma bolsa de água quente. - Informou e jogou as cobertas para o lado.

–Deixe que eu faço para você, onde está? - Me ofereci, já em pé.

–Desse jeito eu acho que vou te chamar pra passar uns dias aqui todo mês. - Brincou e eu ri.

–Não se acostume, se for um mês que eu não esteja de bom humor ainda te jogo na piscina gelada. - Ameacei e esperei ela ir até seu armário e me entregar a bolsa para que eu aquecesse.

Ela se sentou na pequena mesa na cozinha e esperou que eu preparasse para ela, como prometi que faria, e depois fomos os dois para a sala. Ela se acomodou deitada no sofá maior e eu fiz o mesmo no que restou, deixamos as cortinas fechadas e aproveitamos o ambiente um pouco escuro para passar o sábado descansando.

Após alguns episódios de uma série de comédia olhei para o lado e vi que Ginny dormia profundamente, a bolsa ainda apoiada sobre a barriga. Observei sua expressão tranquila por alguns minutos e deduzi que ela deveria estar melhor, o que me deixou também aliviado. Voltei meus olhos para a TV e me permiti relaxar também.

Algum tempo depois a ouvi se mexer no sofá e quando olhei em sua direção ela já estava em pé ao meu lado, usando a mesma camiseta com que tinha dormido e o short pequeno do pijama. Antes que eu perguntasse se estava tudo bem Ginny passou uma perna por cima de mim e se sentou sobre meu quadril antes de se debruçar e atacar meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos quando seus lábios passearam pela minha pele e contive um gemido quando suas mãos invadiram minha camiseta. Fechei meus dedos em sua coxa e subi em direção ao quadril, apreciando o toque macio de sua pele sob a roupa apertada. Pedi um beijo para ela e mesmo minha voz estando quase inaudível ela entendeu e se levantou o suficiente para me olhar antes de se abaixar lentamente em minha direção e fechar os olhos antecipando o contato de nossos lábios. Fechei também os meus e esperei pelo que me pareceram dias até que sua boca chegasse à minha.

Acordei nessa hora, dando um pulo e olhando desesperado em volta à procura de alguém que tivesse presenciado isso, como se talvez meu sonho estivesse sendo transmitido em tempo real para quem ali estivesse. Puxei a almofada embaixo dos meus pés e apoiei no colo, onde ela seria mais útil, e com o coração ainda acelerado vi a sala tão silenciosa quanto antes, exceto pelo barulho da TV, e Ginny ressonando do outro lado da sala, exatamente como minutos atrás e tão diferente do meu sonho.

Fechei os olhos com força e me concentrei em esquecer aquelas imagens, começar a ter sonhos eróticos com ela não seria um bom sinal nem que eu estivesse sozinho em meu quarto, muito menos em qualquer lugar e pior ainda com ela dormindo no sofá ao lado.


	10. Capítulo 9

–Harry? -Ela me chamou e eu dei um pulo no sofá. - Você está devendo para alguém? Anda muito assustado ultimamente. - Questionou rindo, e eu me forcei a rir um pouco também. - Tudo bem?

–Sim, por que?

–Você estava estranho, com os olhos fechados e uma cara de concentrado. - Explicou se levantando, mas não esperou que eu respondesse. - Estou com fome, quer algo para comer também?

–Sim,por favor. Está melhor? - Perguntei me ajeitando no sofá.

–Sim, obrigada. O filme é bom?

–Não sei, também dormi na metade.

–Então deve ser péssimo. - Constatou sumindo pela porta da cozinha e me deixando sozinho.

Enquanto Ginny caminhava até lá me forcei a não olhar para ela e por isso fixei propositadamente os olhos na TV. Assim que fiquei sozinho respirei fundo mais uma vez e assim que me senti relaxado o suficiente dispensei a almofada que estava no meu colo.

Me sentei e troquei os canais de TV a procura de algo descontraído para vermos durante o lanche e parei em um show que estava sendo exibido. Antes que ela voltasse do cômodo ao lado a porta da sala se abriu e Ron passou por ela de mãos dadas com Hermione, que pediu licença e entrou tímida ao lado dele.

–E essa é minha casa. - Ouvi quando ele disse a ela. - E como eu tinha dito para você, Harry fica mais aqui do que na dele.

Ela riu como se aquilo fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo e ele a acompanhou.

–Linda a sua casa. - Elogiou antes de se virar para mim. - Olá, Harry.

–Oi, Mione. - Retribui o cumprimento e me levantei para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. - Bom te ver novamente.

–Venha, vou te mostrar tudo. - Ron a arrastou antes que ela me respondesse e os dois sumiram pelo corredor que os levaria aos quartos.

Me levantei assim que saíram e fui até a cozinha, onde Ginny estava parada em frente à geladeira pegando algo que não consegui ver o que era.

–O que você está preparando?

–Alguns lanches frios, nada muito elaborado. - Respondeu sem se virar.

–Ron acabou de chegar e Mione está com ele, então acho que vamos precisar de mais. - Expliquei e ela se virou com dois tomates e uma bandeja de queijo nas mãos. - Eu te ajudo, o que falta?

–Você pode fazer um suco, por favor? Eu termino os lanches. - Pediu antes de me indicar onde encontrar tudo.

Alguns minutos depois enquanto nós dois ainda estávamos finalizando as tarefas, a voz do Ron anunciou a entrada dos dois na cozinha:

–E aqui finalizamos nosso tour.

–Adorei sua casa, muito aconchegante. - Ela elogiou novamente e caminhou até onde Ginny estava. - Olá!

As duas se cumprimentaram com um beijo no rosto e um pequeno abraço e passaram alguns minutos conversando pequenas amenidades. Essa era a primeira vez que eu a encontrava depois do nosso jantar, mas Ginny havia saído com eles no sábado em que viajei para a casa dos meus avós.

Inicialmente ela negou nosso convite para comer conosco porque haviam almoçado há pouco tempo, mas por fim aceitou apenas um pedaço e nos acompanhar na bebida. Não foi necessário insistir para que Ron aceitasse, então arrumamos a mesa de jantar e passamos a tarde entre risos e bastante conversa.

Hermione é uma pessoa legal, daquelas que se enturma fácil e sempre participa da conversa independente do assunto, e nos deixou mais tranquilos saber que Ron não mudaria seu jeito de sempre por causa dela. Ao contrário, ela parecia apreciar suas atitudes e piadas tanto quanto nós dois.

Quando o dia já ia escurecendo recebi uma ligação dos meu pai perguntando se eu estava em casa e se gostaria de jantar com ele e minha mãe. Era comum fazermos esses programas e eu sempre os achei bastante divertidos e gostosos, então aceitei o convite e me despedi dos meus amigos no final da tarde.

Quando cheguei em casa eles já estavam, mas pelo silêncio no primeiro andar e a porta do quarto fechada deduzi que estavam tomando banho então fui direto para o meu quarto e fiz o mesmo. Me vesti e desci para esperar na sala, e enquanto isso folheei um dos livros da minha mãe que estava sobre o sofá.

–Já está em casa? - Ela exclamou descendo as escadas de braços dados com o marido.

–Sim, já tomei banho e me troquei também. Não quis atrapalhar quando cheguei. - Me expliquei enquanto levantava para sairmos.

–Fez muito bem, quem nos dera você ter tido esse bom senso quando era criança. - Lamentou-se nos fazendo rir.

Os cumprimentei com um beijo quando chegaram na sala e fomos no carro do meu pai até um restaurante aconchegante que eles gostavam bastante e que eu considerava um pouco entediante.

Durante o jantar minha mãe perguntou o que eu havia feito durante o dia e assim contei a eles que ia sair com Ron, mas resolvi passar o dia com o Ginny porque ela não estava se sentindo bem. Ela e meu pai trocaram um olhar cúmplice com a informação e soltaram uma risada contida.

Decidi ignorar esse ato e fingir que não tinha percebido, igualmente eles decidiram guardar suas observações para eles e assim continuamos nossa conversa agradável até mais tarde do que o normal.

No início da semana seguinte consegui fechar o projeto no qual trabalharia pelos próximos dois meses e isso me deixou empolgado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com a quantidade de coisas a fazer versus o prazo apertado de entrega.

–Jefrey, vou precisar sair mais cedo hoje. Caso alguém pergunte você pode informar que fui ao médico, por favor? - Pedi ao meu colega na quinta-feira assim que voltamos do almoço.

–Claro, mas está tudo bem? - Me perguntou preocupado, desviando os olhos de sua tela.

–Sim, apenas uma consulta de rotina. - Respondi enquanto apanhava a carteira e as chaves do carro na gaveta. - Obrigado, até amanhã.

Desde que eu era criança meu pai sempre fez questão de nos lembrar, a mim e a minha mãe, quão importante eram as consultas de rotina para garantir que estava tudo bem. E esse hábito não havia mudado para mim depois de adulto, quando eu mesmo deveria fazer meus agendamentos.

Consegui estacionar meu carro em uma rua não tão próxima, que demandaria alguns minutos de caminhada até o consultório. O relógio indicava que eu estava bastante adiantado, então caminhei tranquilo, sem nenhuma pressa e com os fones de ouvido colocados.

Na metade do caminho senti meu celular vibrar e quando o tirei do bolso vi que era uma mensagem instantânea de Ginny:

"Oi, Harry. Podemos conversar um minuto?"

Pausei a música que tocava antes de responder que sim e perguntar o que havia acontecido. Ela queria dizer que acabou de receber um retorno do consultório onde fez uma entrevista, e a resposta foi negativa.

Ao invés de responder também por mensagem disquei seu número e esperei que me atendesse, o que aconteceu já no primeiro toque. Conversamos até que eu chegasse ao meu destino enquanto eu dizia que não se preocupasse porque uma hora daria certo e a culpa dessa demora toda estava definitivamente na escassez de mercado disponível para sua área de interesse em nossa cidade, e não em sua capacidade.

Quando cheguei em frente ao prédio onde eu ficava a clínica nos despedimos com a promessa de conversar mais tarde ou no dia seguinte para combinarmos algo para o final de semana. Parei em frente ao portão para silenciar os toques do meu aparelho e enquanto ainda olhava para baixo uma voz conhecida me chamou:

–Harry?

Olhei para a pessoa e imediatamente reconheci Michael, um rapaz que estudou na mesma escola que eu e com quem Ginny teve seu primeiro relacionamento sério. Na hora me lembrei que foi quem ele que ela conheceu o restaurante no qual jantamos com Ron e Hermione alguns dias atrás.

–Michael, achei que você tivesse se mudado de cidade. Tudo bem? - Perguntei surpreso, pois se não me falhava a memória eles haviam terminado justamente devido a essa mudança.

–Sim, me mudei. Mas estou passando uns dias por aqui com meus avós e aproveitando para rever alguns amigos daquela época. Estou bem, e você, como tem passado? - Perguntou realmente interessado.

Respondi que havia terminado a faculdade por aqui mesmo há três anos e desde então vinha trabalhando com projetos. Ele se surpreendeu quando citei o nome da empresa e me contou com empolgação que tinha se decidido por seguir carreira acadêmica e agora estava desenvolvendo sua tese de mestrado em alguma área confusa demais da Química.

–E os Weasleys, ainda estão por aqui? Você e Rony ainda são super amigos? - Quis saber, passado o assunto de profissões.

–Somos, e eles também moram aqui. Ainda somos os mesmos acomodados, nenhum de nós quis sair. - Dei de ombros e ele riu.

–Então acho que você pode me ajudar com uma coisa. - Comentou empolgado antes de fazer o pedido. - Por acaso você tem o telefone da Ginny? Eu adoraria revê-la e acho que ela também gostaria, mas perdemos contato faz algum tempo. - Justificou.

Quando ele foi embora Ginny ainda não era parte tão presente do meu grupo de amigos, então ele não tinha como saber quão próximos somos hoje. Ponderei aquela pergunta por um momento apenas antes de responder:

–Infelizmente não tenho, Michael. Vou ficar devendo. - Falei com cara de quem sentia muito, mas internamente sem nenhuma culpa.

–É uma pena, eu ia adorar reencontrá-la. - Se lamentou sinceramente.

–Uma pena, não é mesmo? - Concordei com ele sem conseguir conter totalmente a ironia. - Foi bom te ver, mas agora eu preciso ir.

Me despedi rapidamente antes que ele tentasse pedir o telefone do Ron para tentar outros meios de estabelecer seu contato com ela entrei pelo portão aberto do prédio repensando aquela conversa.

Eu duvidava fortemente que Ginny fosse gostar ou sequer se interessar em encontrá-lo novamente. Afinal, o que pode ter de interessante em encontrar um cara que provavelmente só converse sobre moléculas e carbonos? Ele deve ser um idiota, isso sim.

Além disso, eu não sabia se ela passaria seu telefone para ele, e se eu precisasse apostar diria que sua resposta seria não, então seria muito antiético da minha parte fornecer seus dados de contato sem prévia autorização. Após esse pequeno diálogo interno cheguei a conclusão de que tomei a decisão correta.

–Boa tarde, sou Harry Potter e tenho uma consulta as 14 horas. - Anunciei para a recepcionista assim que entrei, a consciência mais tranquila impossível.


	11. Capítulo 10

Luna era um pouco diferente. Entre nós quatro ela sempre foi a amiga nerd, aquela que vivia enfiada em livros de fantasia, participava dos eventos promovidos por suas editoras, comparecia às pré estreias daqueles que viravam filmes devidamente caracterizada e colecionava tudo que fosse relacionado a eles.

Ela passou a infância tentando desvendar mistérios que ela mesma inventava e montando quebra cabeças gigantes, durante a adolescência descobriu o mundo dos jogos de lógica e a graça de abrir e explorar aparelhos eletrônicos e agora, quando adulta, fez um apanhado geral de suas preferências e tornou isso tudo sua profissão como programadora de softwares e jogos de computador.

Sua mãe havia falecido quando ela era ainda muito nova, e o pai muito sabiamente a incentivou desde criança a se dedicar àquilo que gostava e a aprender e desenvolver-se cada vez mais.

Alguns anos atrás, quando ela e Ginny terminaram o último ano de escola regular, ele decidiu que a filha já tinha idade e juízo suficientes para morar sozinha e seguiu sua própria ambição de vida: mudou-se para uma comunidade orgânica no interior, daquelas com muita natureza e quase nenhuma tecnologia. Luna até foi convidada, mas dado seu histórico a recusa não foi uma surpresa.

Ela se adaptou muita bem à vida solitária em casa e não fez muitas mudanças no ambiente. A mais visível delas foi se mudar para o quarto maior e equipar seu antigo seus livros de programação e computadores, tão modernos que eu não ousaria nem tentar ligar, para transformá-lo em um escritório onde faz home office e trabalha em alguns projetos próprios. A mais aconchegante foi espalhar pela sala alguns pufes infláveis e muito confortáveis, um dos quais eu estou sentado agora.

—Obrigada, Lulu. - Ginny agradeceu a garrafa de cerveja que ela lhe entregou.

—Lulu não, Ginny, por favor. - Pedi franzindo o cenho para esse apelido horrível com que ela se referia à amiga. - Obrigado, Luna. - Agradeci a minha garrafa e ela riu da minha defesa.

—É carinhoso, oras. - Ela se defendeu. - E além disso ela gosta.

—Eu me acostumei. - Luna comentou conformada, me fazendo rir e arrancando de Ginny uma careta.

Ron não quis se juntar a nós porque iria jantar com os pais de Hermione pela primeira vez, então Ginny e eu o deixamos sozinho para ficar nervoso sem constrangimentos e viemos aproveitar o convite de Luna para comer pizzas que ela mesma faria.

Ela nos entregou as bebidas e foi até a cozinha verificar se a massa já estava em ponto de ser aberta, e eu me virei para Ginny quando ficamos sozinhos:

—O que foi que está com essa cara de acabada? - Questionei quando a vi deitada de costas com os olhos fechados.

—Treino novo na academia, estou acabada mesmo. - Confirmou e virou o rosto para me olhar. - Você podia me fazer aquela massagem, não é? - Pediu com a expressão empolgada.

—Não sou fácil assim, não. Para ter meus serviços tem que me conquistar primeiro. - Neguei e ela gargalhou com vontade.

—Só quero uma massagem, moço de família. - insistiu.

—Você também disse isso da última vez. - Argumentei e rimos mais.

Essa foi a primeira vez que falamos sobre a nossa noite depois da viagem, e eu o fiz com uma certa expectativa sobre como seriam nossas reações. A dela foi normal, riu como quando qualquer outra piada é dita, mas eu me senti estranhamente ansioso para sua resposta e as possibilidades daquela suposta massagem.

—Da última vez não prometi nada, mas se está tão preocupado assim eu prometo não te agarrar. - Brincou.

Eu aproveitei a brincadeira do momento e abri a boca para dizer que ficasse a vontade para isso também, já que entre nós as coisas voltaram à mesma naturalidade de antes depois da primeira e única vez, mas nessa hora Luna nos interrompeu voltando da cozinha:

—Do que estão rindo? - Quis saber e se sentou em um pufe do outro lado da sala.

—Harry faz uma massagem ótima, sabia? - Ginny contou e ela me olhou surpreso. - E não quer fazer em mim.

—Mas que maldade, Potter. - Luna ironizou, me fazendo rir e Ginny revirar os olhos para sua falta de compaixão.

—E nossa pizza? - Perguntei, mudando o foco da conversa.

—Quando quiserem podemos abrir a massa e preparar, já está no ponto.

—Então vamos, estou com fome. - Ginny decidiu se levantando do sofá de um salto.

Luna não era o que se podia chamar de sucesso na cozinha, mas é uma das pessoas mais divertidas que conheço e isso valia todos os nossos encontros desde a época da faculdade, então ainda que o gosto não fosse dos melhores as risadas roubariam nosso foco.

Jantamos na sala enquanto a anfitriã nos contava com visível empolgação sobre um jogo lógico que estava desenvolvendo em conjunto com uma colega de trabalho e o quão ansiosa estava para disponibilizar o download em grande escala, e nós dois ouvimos a todos os termos técnicos muito atentamente mesmo que quase nada fosse compreendido.

Normalmente, quando visitamos a casa de nossa amiga em comum Ginny fica para passar a noite e conversarem com mais privacidade, mas no domingo pela manhã Luna já tinha um compromisso. Por isso entramos em meu carro mais cedo que o de costume para que eu a deixasse em sua casa antes de seguir para a minha.

—Obrigada pela carona, Harry. - Ela me agradeceu quando parei o carro rente ao meio fio.

—Por nada. - Respondi correspondendo ao beijo em minha bochecha quando ela se inclinou em minha direção.

Esperei ela pegar a bolsa apoiada no banco traseiro e antes que se virasse para sair eu a chamei:

—Ei, Ginny. - Ela me olhou antes que eu continuasse. - Falou sério sobre a massagem? Posso fazer se quiser.

Ela achou graça da minha pergunta e riu antes de responder:

—Obrigada, muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu estava brincando. Vou tomar um banho quente na banheira dos meus pais, sempre funciona e não dá trabalho para ninguém. - Negou se explicando.

—Não é trabalho nenhum, mas você que sabe.

—Além disso, você teria que me conquistar primeiro. Sabe como é, não é? - Me imitou e foi minha vez de gargalhar.

—Vai logo para dentro porque você já está se achando. - Respondi sua brincadeira e ela saiu do carro rindo.

—Boa noite, Harry. Obrigada de novo. - Agradeceu novamente apoiada no vidro aberto da porta do passageiro.

—Boa noite, Gi. Sempre que precisar.- Falei antes que ela saísse em direção à casa.

Esperei que ela entrasse antes de seguir meu caminho, e durante todo o trajeto um sorriso de satisfação dançou no meu rosto ao lembrar das gargalhadas que ela soltou com meus comentários. Eu sempre gostei do jeito que Ginny ri, descontraída e um pouco largada, jogando levemente a cabeça para trás e produzindo um som até um pouco escandaloso, mas que é único.

A segunda-feira me recebeu com uma quantidade de trabalho que eu não tinha o tempo todo, então ao mesmo tempo que a empolgação de um projeto novo me envolvia o cansaço também me dominava ao final do dia.

Recusei o convite para o happy hour na quarta com o pessoal do trabalho, mas aceitei beber uma cerveja com o Ron na quinta-feira a noite. Fui direto do escritório e nos encontramos em um lugar simples e confortável, onde nos sentamos em bancos mais altos dispostos ao lado do balcão.

Conversamos banalidades por bastante tempo enquanto esgotamos nossas porções e alguns chopes. Ele me contou que achava que estava gostando mesmo de Hermione e eu disse que também achava isso, porque ele já estava ostentando aquela típica cada de bobo de quando estamos apaixonados.

—Por que Ginny não veio? - Perguntei depois de algumas risadas.

—Porque eu não convidei. - Respondeu dando de ombros.

—Mas por que não?

—Para podermos conversar, oras. - Explicou como se fosse óbvio.

—Ela nunca nos impediu de conversar, isso foi maldade da sua parte. Sinceramente eu acho muito egoísta o que você fez, porque agora ele deve estar sozinha em casa e nós dois nos divertindo. - Expus meu ponto de vista e notei que ele segurou uma risada.

—Pode deixar, não vai se repetir. - Desculpou-se enquanto comia uma batata. - Sabe, Harry, acho que devo te pedir desculpas. Se eu soubesse que era você quem ficaria assim teria dado o soco nela.

Ele gargalhou da própria piada e eu o olhei abismado até que parasse.

—Como você é ridículo, Ronald. - Comentei e ri também, mais de sua expressão do que da piada em si.

—Você passa uma noite com ela e já fica todo apaixonadinho e o ridículo sou eu? - Desafiou e eu revirei os olhos decidido a nem dar ouvidos àquele absurdo.

—Cala a boca, cara. - Foi meu único comentário.

—Ginny deve mandar muito bem. - Ponderou e eu não consegui mais me manter sério.

—Se eu te contar alguns detalhes vou levar outro soco? - Entrei na brincadeira e questionei.

—Provavelmente.

—Então vou guardar só para mim mesmo. - Observei conformado.

Ele também veio direto do trabalho, então nos despedimos na calçada em frente ao seu carro um tempo depois e eu segui até onde o meu havia ficado estacionado.

Terminei a semana exausto, mas com o meu esboço já completo e muito satisfeito com os resultados obtidos até então, assim aproveitei toda a manhã de sábado para dormir.

Pulei o horário do café da manhã e desci direto para o almoço com meus pais, de quem eu já conseguia ouvir as vozes no andar inferior. Não me preocupei em mudar de roupas, então apareci na cozinha apenas com minha calça de moletom do pijama e chinelos.

—Bom dia. - Os cumprimentei e dei um beijo em cada um.

Esperei que eles terminassem o que estavam preparando enquanto eu colocava pratos e talheres na mesa. Almoçamos tranquilos e mantendo uma conversa que girou quase completamente em torno dos últimos acontecimentos da minha semana, não que houvesse algo extraordinário a ser dito, mas eles gostavam de perguntar.

—Lily, amor, precisamos ir. - Meu pai anunciou depois de checar as horas no relógio de pulso.

Ela acenou que sim e pediu que esperasse enquanto terminava seu prato.

—Vamos ao cinema, quer vir conosco? - Ele convidou.

—Não, obrigado, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Dei uma olhada na Internet ontem e não tem nada interessante em cartaz.

—Vamos assistir aquele novo de ação. Também não achei interessante, mas James não terá paz se não for. - Minha mãe opinou e nós dois rimos.

—Podem ir, eu tiro a mesa e lavo a louça.

—É claro que você lava, nós fizemos o almoço e isso quer dizer que a louça é sua. - Ela reafirmou mostrando que isso era óbvio e matando meu tom de favor.

Isso arrancou do meu pai uma risadinha zombeteira.

—Sim, senhora. Vai estar tudo limpinho. - Afirmei e ambos riram de mim.

Os dois se levantaram e foram em direção às escadas para mudar de roupas antes de sair e eu me empenhei em minha tarefa de organizar as coisas. Ganhei um beijo de despedida alguns minutos depois e então fiquei sozinho em casa.

Terminei vários minutos depois e voltei ao meu quarto tempo suficiente para pegar meu notebook e descer novamente para me aconchegar no sofá da sala.

Liguei a TV em um talk show para preencher o silêncio e me concentrei na tela do meu computador. Limpei meu email pessoal, verifiquei as notificações da minha rede social, marquei Ron, Ginny e Luna em dois vídeos engraçados e curti uma foto de Jefrey com as crianças antes que meu celular tocasse.

Era Ron, me perguntando se eu estava a fim de comer uma pizza hoje. Respondi que sim, mas não na minha casa porque eu havia acabado de lavar a louça e não iria sujar tudo de novo.

—Vou dizer à tia Lily que você está reclamando e sendo mal educado comigo. - Ameaçou como quando éramos crianças e eu ri antes de ofendê-lo apenas com uma palavra. - Vem para cá, então.

Aceitei seu convite e demorei apenas tempo suficiente para vestir uma roupa mais apresentável antes de sair de casa. Parei meu carro no lugar de sempre e toquei a campainha quando cheguei à porta.

—E aí, cara? - Cumprimentei meu amigo assim que a porta foi aberta.

Antes que ele me respondesse a voz de Ginny soou apressada vinda do seu quarto:

—Deixa aberto, por favor. - Pediu e eu me virei a tempo de vê-la caminhar em nossa direção e procurar algo na bolsa ao mesmo tempo. - Oi, Harry.

Ela estava usando um vestido azul e rente ao corpo, cujo comprimento a cobria quase até os joelhos e ostentava pelo menos dez centímetros a mais de altura devido ao salto preto sobre o qual se equilibrava com graça.

—Oi. Nós vamos sair? - Perguntei confuso, vendo que ela estava arrumada demais para ficar em casa.

E incrivelmente bonita, como consequência.

—Nós não, eu vou sair. - Explicou e puxou de dentro da bolsa a chave do próprio carro. - Achei!

—Com a Luna? - Questionei apenas como hábito, porque as vezes as duas saíam sozinhas.

—Não, com o Colin. - Me corrigiu e eu senti meu sorriso diminuir com isso.

—Quem é Colin? - Perguntei interessado, mas não consegui esconder o descaso na voz.

—O rapaz que me mandou aquele bilhete no restaurante, lembra? Desde aquele dia estamos conversando bastante, então decidimos nos encontrar. - Contou como se não fosse nada demais antes de se apoiar no meu ombro e dar um beijo no meu rosto. - Tchau, Harry.

Só notei novamente a presença do Ron quando ela fez o mesmo com ele.

—Tchau, Gi. Divirta-se e qualquer coisa me ligue. - Ele se despediu dela, o riso contido na voz.

Não esperei ela sair para me virar e caminhar até o sofá, onde me joguei sentado para ponderar em silêncio minha indignação com seu descaso ao sair de casa para encontrar um idiota qualquer quando eu já tinha dito que viria aqui. Ron sentou-se no assento em frente ao meu ainda com cara de deboche e esperou alguns segundos antes de se manifestar, vendo que eu não diria nada:

—Ficou bravinho por que ela saiu? - Perguntou com sarcasmo.

—Claro que não, Ginny pode sair com quem ela quiser e quando quiser, oras. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio e ele riu, mas não falou mais nada.

A temporada de basquete já havia começado, então passamos a tarde toda entretidos nos jogos e programas de comentaristas esportivos para nos informarmos sobre as chances de que nosso time seja o campeão. O silêncio não era uma atitude típica minha, mas aproveitei a atenção que os programas de TV exigiam para me manter calado, pois minha vontade de me expressar não estava muito presente desde que cheguei aqui.

Pedimos comida chinesa para o jantar e eu ouvi com atenção parcial quando Ron começou a me contar sobre uma possível promoção no trabalho e a respeito de uma viagem que Mione faria na próxima semana com algumas amigas. Soltei algumas exclamações nas horas certas, mas no geral continuei quieto.

—Você vai mesmo ficar a noite toda emburrado? - Questionou incrédulo.

—Já disse que não estou emburrado porque Ginny saiu. - Repeti sem paciência. - Se quer saber eu acho muita desfeita ela ter saído com esse idiota mesmo quando sabia que eu estava vindo para cá. Mas tudo bem, não tem problema. - Desabafei exasperado.

Ele não disse nada por um momento, mas pela expressão que fazia e o jeito diferente que me encarava, como se tentasse adivinhar alguma coisa, eu soube que ele estava especulando alguma coisa.

—Harry?

—O que é? - Falei sem vontade de continuar esse assunto.

—Eu não disse que você estava emburrado por causa dela. - Comentou despretensioso, com um sorriso de canto prepotente.

—Cala a boca, Ronald. - Foi a coisa mais sensata que consegui responder.


	12. Capítulo 11

Ela ainda não havia chegado em casa quando entrei no meu carro para ir embora, e isso aumentou em mim a sensação de ser deixado de lado por causa de um insignificante recém chegado. A falta de sono me surpreendeu assim que entrei em meu quarto, então fiquei por horas dividido entre prestar atenção na série que estava acompanhando e imaginar se ela já tinha voltado e se estava sozinha.

No dia seguinte acordei com o toque do celular soando ao lado do meu travesseiro, e um pouco mais tarde do que estava acostumado. Cocei os olhos e tateei até encontrar o aparelho e o levei ao ouvido sem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

—Por que não me esperou chegar antes de ir embora ontem? - Ginny perguntou sem nem me desejar bom dia.

—Bom dia para você também. - Brinquei sorrindo, e internamente satisfeito por ela me cobrar isso.

—Bom dia. - Respondeu apressada antes de continuar com seu assunto principal. - Ron me disse que você saiu uns trinta minutos antes de eu chegar, poderia ter me esperado.

—Eu não sabia se você ia demorar, e também já estava um pouco tarde. - Expliquei ocultando o fato de que estava chateado com sua ausência.

—Sem essa de que estava tarde, Harry, era bem antes do horário que costumamos voltar para casa. Você está ficando velho, mesmo. - Tirou sua própria conclusão e eu ri também quando ela achou graça da própria piada.

—Como foi o encontro? - Perguntei mais por educação e hábito do que por interesse em saber.

—Foi bom, rimos e conversamos bastante. O Colin é bem legal, marcamos de nos encontrar de novo no próximo final de semana. - Contou normalmente, sem muito entusiasmo, mas satisfeita.

—Que bom, pelo menos não foi uma completa perda de tempo. - Falei sem expressar com sinceridade minha opinião sobre isso.

A verdade é que eu queria que tivesse sido péssimo, assim ela saberia que teria sido melhor ficar em casa comigo.

—Não, definitivamente não foi uma perda de tempo. - Afirmou com um sorrisinho, e eu não me interessei em perguntar o que isso significava. - Vou me encontrar com a Lulu hoje, vamos? Passo para te pegar aí, se quiser, Ron já foi buscar a Mione, eles também vão.

—Não está muito em cima da hora, Gi? - Questionei sem muita vontade de sair de casa, nem da minha cama.

—Eu teria convidado ontem se você não estivesse tão cansado. A culpa é totalmente sua. - Justificou-se, me fazendo rir.

—Ok, que horas você vem? - Me rendi por fim.

—Agora, estou saindo de casa.

—Mas eu ainda vou tomar banho, vou demorar um pouco. - Alertei.

—Não tem problema, eu espero. Até daqui a pouco. - Se despediu rapidamente antes de desligar.

Deixei o aparelho de lado sobre meu criado mudo e me espreguicei antes de jogar as pernas para fora do meu edredom e me levantar. Fiquei alguns minutos em frente ao meu armário escolhendo e apanhando a roupa que iria usar e, por fim, entrei no banheiro.

Demorei um pouco mais do que o normal esperando que a água me despertasse, e quando desliguei o chuveiro a primeira coisa que ouvi foi o som da risada alta de Ginny soando no andar inferior, provavelmente na sala.

A única pessoa que estava em casa, além de mim, era meu pai e eu sorri ao imaginá-los sentados frente a frente no sofá conversando e rindo. Ela sempre foi muito simpática e sociável, nunca desperdiçando a oportunidade de conversar com quem quer que seja, meus pais sempre foram fãs incontestáveis dos Weasley e meu pai, em específico, nunca perdia a oportunidade de contar suas piadas a alguém. Era o que se podia chamar de encontro perfeito.

Demorei tempo suficiente para me vestir e arrumar o máximo possível meus cabelos antes de descer e encontrar os dois exatamente como tinha imaginado.

—Bom dia. - Saudei e os dois se viraram para me olhar.

—Harry, eu te ensinei que é você que deve buscar a garota em casa. - Brincou e Ginny riu.

—Vivemos um relacionamento mais moderno, pai. Isso era no seu tempo. - Respondi entrando na brincadeira.

—Não fale como se ele fosse tão velho, tio James ainda é um gato. - Ela o defendeu e eu revirei os olhos para a cara de convencido que ele fez.

—Obrigado, querida. Se um dia você quiser sair comigo fique tranquila que eu te buscarei em casa, como manda a tradição do meu tempo. - Foi galanteador e arrancou gargalhadas de nós dois.

—Não posso perder essa oportunidade, vamos marcar logo. - Entrou na brincadeira e ele riu também. - Vamos, Harry? - Convidou se virando para mim.

—Sim, já estou pronto. - Concordei guardando o celular e a carteira no bolso. - Tchau, pai.

—Tchau tio James, foi bom te ver. - Ela se despedir também e se adiantou para lhe dar um beijo.

—Tchau, meninos. Divirtam-se. - Nos desejou enquanto me dava um beijo de despedida.

Me acomodei no banco do carona e conversamos algumas banalidades nos primeiros minutos de trajeto, até eu me lembrar que ainda não sabia qual era o nosso destino.

—Aonde vamos mesmo? - Perguntei um tempo depois.

—No clube de campo. Mione é sócia e pode levar acompanhantes, aí aproveitamos para que ela conheça Luna. - Explicou séria antes de sorrir de canto e continuar falando. - Ou então posso estar te sequestrando, sua mãe não te ensinou que é perigoso entrar em um carro sem perguntar onde vão?

Eu ri antes de olhar para ela de cima abaixo propositadamente e dizer com um pouco de descaso:

—É, não seria tão ruim assim.

Ginny riu da minha resposta e continuou prestando atenção no trânsito. Algumas ruas depois ela precisou parar em um semáforo e eu aproveitei para fazer um comentário:

—Você está bonita. - Elogiei.

Ela vestia uma calça de estampas abstratas e uma camiseta básica. Simples, mas impossível de não olhar.

—Eu sou bonita, Harry. - Disse nossa resposta padrão para quando um elogia o outro.

—Eu também acho. - Fui sincero ao concordar. - Mas hoje você está especialmente bonita.

—Obrigada. - Ela me olhou e agradeceu com um sorriso que eu retribui até ouvirmos uma buzina e perceber que o sinal estava verde para seguirmos.

Durante o resto do percurso falamos amenidades e quando finalmente chegamos todos já estavam acomodados em uma mesa esperando por nós dois.

—Olá, pessoal. - Ginny cumprimentou de um modo geral antes de dar um beijo em cada um deles, começando por Luna. - Desculpem o atraso.

Os cumprimentei também, e antes de me sentar ouvi Ron se referir à irmã:

—Que calça mais estranha é essa? - Questionou olhando a peça com cara de quem tentava decifrar seus desenhos.

—Não é estranha, e Harry disse que eu estou bonita. - Defendeu e argumentou com superioridade.

—Ele disse, é!? - Ele fingiu surpresa em um tom bastante sarcástico, me olhando sugestivamente.

—Eu também acho. - Luna opinou sobrepondo sua voz e não dando tempo para os outros perceberem o que nosso amigo dizia e eu aproveitei o ensejo para me sentar e não olhar mais para ele.

—Ron não entende nada de moda, a calça é bonita e você está linda, Ginny. - Hermione concordou.

—Obrigada. - Agradeceu sorridente antes de iniciar com elas uma conversa sobre roupas.

O assunto não demoro a se expandir em algo mais interessante e engraçado, então comemos ao som da música ambiente que tocava e das nossas próprias risadas. Mione e Luna se deram bem, como era muito previsível visto o jeito de ambas, e escutamos quietos quando Ginny e elas marcaram um jantar apenas para as garotas na quinta a noite.

Após o almoço nos acomodamos em uma parte sombreada do jardim enorme e ficamos a tarde toda conversando, até Luna informar que já estava indo embora e nos darmos conta de como a hora havia passado depressa e o sol já não brilhava alto no céu, apesar de ainda claro.

Aproveitamos a deixa e fomos todos até o estacionamento onde estavam nossos veículos, nos despedimos e saímos de lá fila até o fim da avenida principal, onde Ron virou a esquerda para levar Mione até sua casa na zona norte da cidade, Luna seguiu reto para o centro e Ginny pegou nosso caminho a direita.

Nos despedimos em frente a minha casa e eu acenei para ela antes de fechar o portão e entrar.

—Como foi o encontro? - Minha mãe perguntou assim que apareci na sala.

—Que encontro? - Perguntei confuso enquanto lhe dava um beijo no rosto e me deitava no sofá ao seu lado.

—Não se faça de bobo, seu pai me disse que Ginny veio te buscar aqui para um encontro, quero saber como foi. - Explicou impaciente, repetindo a pergunta.

Eu gargalhei e tapei o rosto com as mãos teatralmente antes de responder:

—O encontro em questão era um almoço no clube e envolvia a presença de Luna, Rony e Mione. Foi ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. - Respondi rindo, o que acabou arrancando uma risada dela também.

—Que sem graça, achei que vocês dois fossem mais espertos. - Desdenhou decepcionada, me fazendo rir de novo.

O próximo final de semana chegou logo, e eu desconfio que minha carga de trabalho ainda bastante carregada tenha contribuído para isso. Aproveitei o fato de que todo mundo já havia marcado alguma coisa para fazer e me programei para não sair de casa, assim eu poderia compensar o tempo a mais no escritório.

Desci para tomar café e notei que estava sozinho em casa, então voltei com minha bandeja de cereal para o quarto e comi em frente a TV. Não variei muito muitas atividades durante o dia, ficando a maior parte do tempo dividido entre o computador e o filme que passava e durante um tempo aproveitei o silêncio para dormir mais um pouco.

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta e a voz dos meus pais na sala conversando um com o outro. Os passos na escada logo em seguida indicavam que minha mãe estava subindo e provavelmente vindo até o meu quarto.

—Olá, meu amor. - Me cumprimentou com um beijo e se sentou ao meu lado na cama. - Estranhamos ver seu carro em casa no sábado a noite, está tudo bem?

—Está sim, preferi ficar em casa hoje. - Expliquei e ela assentiu.

—Então está todo mundo caseiro hoje? - Comentou sorridente se referindo aos Weasley. - Molly também deve estar preocupada com a saúde de vocês. - Ela riu do comentário e eu a acompanhei.

—Não estamos caseiros, não se iluda. - Brinquei também. - É que Ginny preferiu sair com um cara idiota que ela conheceu um tempo atrás, então não tinha ninguém para me acompanhar. - Expliquei sem que ela perguntasse mais, e me senti bem em dizer isso para alguém.

—Ron também saiu com alguém? - Perguntou mudando o foco da conversa de um jeito que eu sabia ser especulativo.

—Não, acho que ele está em casa.

—E por que você não saiu só com ele, igual faziam antes?

Eu entendi o que minha mãe quis dizer com essa pergunta e sabia que responder arrancaria dela sua melhor cara de satisfação, mas o fiz mesmo assim e com sinceridade:

—Porque não é tão divertido quando ela não está. - Admiti.

—Entendi. - Disse apenas antes de sorrir entre satisfeita e complacente. - Dói, não é? O ciúme.

Eu ri da sua expressão, mas não neguei nem confirmei sua afirmação. Dona Lily era perita em decifrar minhas emoções, e para isso ela sempre fixava seu olhar no meu, como estava fazendo agora. Sustentei nossos olhos um no outro e deixei que ela me lesse e tirasse suas conclusões.

—Estarei lá embaixo se precisar de mim. - Quebrou o silêncio e se levantou.

—Obrigado. - Agradeci sua disponibilidade antes que ela saísse.

Eu ainda não tinha pensado no meu incômodo como ciúme, mas pelo resto do final de semana não consegui tirar essa hipótese da cabeça.


	13. Capítulo 12

A hipótese apresentada por minha mãe ficou rondando minha cabeça diversas vezes durante os próximos dias, e cada vez ela fazia mais sentido.

Eu estava relutante, porque admitir que tenho ciúmes é o mesmo que confessar a mim que tudo que eu acho que sei sobre meus sentimentos não é verdade e que estou mentindo para mim mesmo sobre isso.

É tão confortável e seguro manter tudo isso na zona de conforto da nossa relação fácil e descomplicada de amigos que eu me recusava até mesmo a pensar mais a fundo na questão, e toda vez que o assunto insistiu em vir a tona eu o espantei como a uma mosca.

—Quem é? - Jefrey me surpreendeu com a pergunta e eu rapidamente apertei o botão que deixou a tela do meu celular escura.

—Uma amiga. - Respondi vagamente deixando o aparelho em cima da mesa e voltando a fixar os olhos na tela do meu computador.

—Anna morreria de ciúmes se eu tivesse uma amiga gata assim e mantivesse uma foto dela no meu celular. - Comentou com um tom de quem claramente duvidava da minha resposta. - E se soubesse que eu fico olhando pra foto dela com essa cara, seria eu a morrer.

Eu ri da sua explicação e tentativa de sondar um pouco mais.

—Então sorte minha nesse momento não ter uma Anna, certo? - Tentei me desviar do assunto.

—O nome dela é outro, então? - Insistiu, se aproveitando da minha deixa.

Achei graça de sua tentativa e tentei voltar minha atenção ao trabalho, mas ele insistiu alguns minutos depois.

—Qual é, Harry, só perguntei o nome. - Defendeu-se antes mesmo que eu dissesse algo.

—Como se a primeira coisa a fazer quando eu te falar não fosse entrar no meu perfil e procurar entre os meus amigos, não é? - Supus, e o jeito como deu de ombros me fez saber que eu estava certo.

—Só estou curioso, oras. - Acrescentou ao gesto.

—Você a conhece, Jefrey.

—Impossível, eu me lembraria. - Seu tom não negava que ele se referia a como Ginny estava bonita na foto que tirou dela mesma com o meu celular na última vez em que estivemos em uma balada, logo depois de Ron sair com Hermione.

—Conhece sim, ela estava comigo aquele dia em que encontrei você e Anna na saída do cinema, lembra?

—Já tem uns três anos que isso aconteceu, não? - Comentou em dúvida e eu assenti. - Agora me lembro, mas você me disse que era uma amiga de infância. - Acusou em dúvida.

—E é. - Reafirmei minha resposta.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas no exato momento a voz de McGonagall soou me chamando para ir à sua sala e ele rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a caixa de entrada do próprio e-mail.

—Ginny Weasley. - Falei alto o suficiente para que só ele ouvisse.

—O que?

—O nome dela, é Ginny Weasley. - Repeti e ele negou com a cabeça sorrindo de um jeito que me lembrou muito o Rony.

Apanhei meu caderno na gaveta ao lado da minha mesa e atravessei o corredor até a sala da direção. Dei uma batida leve na porta e entrei sem esperar resposta, uma vez que havia sido convidado até ali.

—Com licença. - Pedi e me senti quando ela apontou a cadeira em sua frente.

—Como vai, Potter? - Perguntou apenas por cortesia.

—Muito bem, obrigado, e a senhora? - Repeti a gentileza.

—Bem, obrigada. Chamei o senhor aqui para acompanhar o andamento do projeto sob sua responsabilidade, não recebi nada por enquanto e estou preocupada porque é uma conta importante para nós.

Nossa diretora tinha fama de ser uma pessoa objetiva e bastante exigente com prazos, e isso fazia com que algumas pessoas não gostassem de trabalhar diretamente com ela. Esse foi o primeiro projeto que assumi e que era importante o suficiente para que ela supervisionasse pessoalmente, e de minha parte eu estava gostando da responsabilidade a mim creditada.

—Desculpe, estou acostumado a enviar tudo de uma vez quando pronto. Mas tenho já todo o esboço concluído, estou trabalhando na adequação às expectativas do cliente. Se tiver um tempo eu posso buscar meu computador e te mostrar agora mesmo. - Me desculpei e ofereci como uma maneira de me retratar.

—Eu gostaria, por favor. - Aceitou minha sugestão e eu me apressei a ir até minha mesa e voltar com meu notebook e alguns desenhos.

Passei a próxima hora e meia apresentando o que já tinha desenvolvido até agora e compartilhando minhas ideias para as próximas etapas da implantação. Eu sabia que meu prazo de entrega se esgotaria no final da próxima semana, e a tranquilizei apresentando meu cronograma pessoal de trabalho que indicava que eu estava um dia e meio adiantado.

Ela elogiou meu progresso e minhas ideias dizendo que estava muito satisfatório e dentro de suas expectativas e aproveitou a reunião para me dar algumas sugestões de como fazer algumas coisas, o que acatei sem pestanejar visto sua experiência e tirando disso a possibilidade de aprender com alguém tão bom no que faz.

Saí da sala dela com a informação de que ela gosta de receber atualizações semanais sobre tudo o que gerencia e nossa próxima reunião já agendada para a quarta-feira seguinte.

Ao menos profissionalmente minha vida não poderia estar melhor do que nesse momento.

Como raras vezes até então, precisei trabalhar no final de semana e por isso neguei todos os convites que me fizeram: o de Ron para tomarmos uma cerveja no sábado porque Mione, Luna e Ginny tinham saído juntas e ele estava sem nada para fazer, e o da própria Ginny para a estreia de um filme no domingo, e que particularmente me deixou muito tentado a aceitar, mas eu realmente precisava ter foco na conclusão do meu projeto nesse momento.

Meus pais acharam estranho me ver em casa novamente no sábado, mas entenderam que eu tinha coisas importantes a concluir e não me questionaram mais.

Minha reunião com McGonagall foi repleta de apresentações, elogios e pequenos erros apontados que eu corrigi nos dois dias restantes até a entrega final ao cliente.

Na sexta-feira feira saí do escritório satisfeito com meu desempenho e feliz por ter tido sucesso, assim a primeira coisa que fiz ao pisar na rua foi tirar o telefone do bolso e enviar uma mensagem a Ginny contando como foi.

Sua resposta veio imediata em forma de muitos parabéns e a famosa frase ‘eu tinha certeza que você se daria bem nesse projeto’. Liguei para ela quando entrei no carro para dirigir até minha casa e ativei o auto falante do aparelho para poder conversar durante todo o caminho. Não era a primeira vez que nós fazíamos isso, mas foi a primeira vez que eu notei que o caminho fica mais divertido assim.

Ginny passou boa parte do percurso me contando sobre um livro que está lendo e que aborda as peculiaridades super interessantes de pessoas com diferentes níveis de psicopatia, e eu só conseguia pensar nela deitada em sua cama com as pernas dobradas, usando provavelmente um short curto e camiseta larga, o telefone no ouvido e gestilando para o teto enquanto falava comigo com a maior naturalidade possível.

Sim, era comigo que Ginny Weasley agia espontânea e naturalmente, seja pessoalmente ou por qualquer outro meio de comunicação. E agora, Colin, seu idiota, quem tem mais pontos a favor?

Eu ri de mim mesmo quando esse pensamento ridículo e infantil invadiu minha mente, e ela ouviu:

—O que foi?

—Nada, só é legal ver você falando tão empolgada sobre isso. Desculpe, Gi, mas não consigo achar um psicopata fascinante. - Menti sobre o motivo da risada, mas fui sincero na última parte.

Ela riu da minha resposta também antes de se pronunciar:

—Psicopatas não me fascinam, a mente deles sim. - Corrigiu.

—Sua estranha. - Comentei e ela riu.

—Você vai fazer algo hoje a noite? - Quis saber, mudando o foco do assunto anterior.

—Vou jantar com a minha mãe, e você?

—Nada, hoje vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Minha cama está mais atrativa que qualquer programa. - Respondeu preguiçosamente.

—Quer vir conosco? Passamos aí pra te pegar. - Convidei mesmo assim.

—Não Harry, obrigada. - Negou antes de se explicar. - Hoje não estou com vontade de sair, e além disso não vou atrapalhar o jantar de vocês.

—Você nunca atrapalha. - Afirmei enquanto estacionava o carro em frente à minha casa.

—Eu sei. - Falou convencida e me fez rir. - Mas é melhor não, obrigada pelo convite.

Fiquei ainda mais alguns minutos dentro do carro antes de avisar que já estava em casa e nos despedirmos. Como iria sair dali a pouco não vi necessidade de usar a garagem, e quando abri a porta de casa minha mãe já estava me esperando.

—Demorou para entrar. - Comentou despretensiosa enquanto me dava um beijo.

—Estava conversando com Ginny. - Respondi casualmente, mas já prevendo as perguntas.

—Ah, sim. - Disse apenas, como se isso explicasse tudo. - E ela está bem?

—Sim, está bem. Te mandou um beijo. - Passei o recado e me sentei ao seu lado.

—Obrigada, quando vê-la diga que mandei outro. - Pediu e eu assenti concordando. - Eu gosto muito de Ginny, sabia?

—Sim, você sempre me diz que os Weasleys são pessoas exemplares. - Respondi enquanto tirava do bolso a carteira e a colocava na mesa de centro a nossa frente.

—Sim, eles são mesmo. Mas eu gosto particularmente de Ginny, acho que ela faz bem à você. - Explicou o que quis dizer.

Eu também achava que ela fazia bem a mim, mas os amigos em geral fazem bem para as pessoas, não?

—E desde quando você acha isso? - Questionei me preparando para ouvir que desde há um mês, que foi mais ou menos quando minha mãe começou o que eu já chamava de obsessão por nós dois juntos.

—Desde quando você era criança. - Falou com sinceridade, quebrando todas as minhas expectativas. - Você sempre agiu diferente quando ela estava por perto, não sei explicar como exatamente, mas me parecia que ajudar o Rony a destruir os brinquedos dela não era provocação de irmãos, e sim um meio de chamar a atenção dela pra você.

Não soube o que falar sobre isso, mas ela claramente esperava uma resposta então eu optei por uma brincadeira em tom irônico para mudar a direção dessa conversa:

—Achei que você fosse dizer que era desde um mês atrás. - Ri ao final da minha frase sarcástica, mas ela não me acompanhou.

—Não, foi bem antes. Mas só há um mês vi motivos para te contar isso. - Falou com naturalidade, matando minha tentativa de descontrair.

—Vamos? - Convidei, vendo nisso a única alternativa de mudar se assunto.

—Vamos! - Aceitou meu convite com um sorriso repentino e se levantando de um salto do assento ao meu lado. - Não vejo a hora de ver o lugar que você escolheu.

—Fique tranquila, te garanto que ele está à altura de Lily Potter. - Falei como um elogio, e assim embrenhamos por assuntos mais leves.

Não tivemos pressa para voltar para casa, assim meu pai há muito já havia chegado quando finalmente entramos pela porta da sala de estar. Minha mãe se deitou ao seu lado no sofá, eu me despedi e fui direto para o meu quarto me deitar.

Devido a correria que enfrentei no trabalho nos últimos dias acabei deixando algumas coisas para resolver no sábado, então não pude dormir tanto quanto gostaria. Passei boa parte da manhã no centro da cidade, então decidi almoçar lá mesmo.

Pedi meu lanche no balcão do fast food menos ruim e fui com minha bandeja para uma mesa com vista para a rua e em frente à saída de um dos shoppings que havia em nossa cidade.

Comi sem pressa aproveitando o som ambiente que tocava e olhando o movimento na rua em frente à mim. Terminei meu sanduíche e continuei sentado bebericando meu refrigerante, até que avistei o que descobri não estar de forma alguma preparado para presenciar: Ginny e Collin saindo do shopping de mãos dadas e ele sorrindo encantado enquanto ela dizia algo.

Eles caminharam despreocupados até a calçada e pararam de frente um para o outro. Ela ajeitou a sacola que estava segurando em uma das mãos enquanto dizia algo e ele assentiu antes de puxá-la para um abraço carinhoso. Depois disso eles se separaram alguns centímetros e então se beijaram.

Eu não queria ver aquilo, mas não consegui desviar os olhos dessa cena, a inveja me matando. Mais do que não querer ver, eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, e eu queria também estar ali no lugar dele.

A cena não durou muito, e no fim cada um foi para um lado. Acompanhei Ginny com o olhar até que ela sumiu de vista e então me concentrei em controlar minha respiração e afrouxar o aperto em torno do meu copo. Eu sentia o monstro rugir dentro de mim, e pela dor que se espelhava ele também deveria estar me arranhando.

Me levantei um tempo depois, apanhei minhas sacolas e fui para casa. Durante todo o caminho eu revi aquela cena, os braços dele em torna dela e a maneira encantado com que a olhava. Se algo em tudo isso ainda me deixava minimamente animado é que ela não o olhava da mesma forma, pelo menos durante o período que os observei.

Coloquei o carro na garagem e passei direto pela sala para o meu quarto. Ouvi da cozinha quando minha mãe me chamou, mas apenas respondi:

—Sim, já cheguei.

Deixei as sacolas de qualquer jeito sobre a minha escrivaninha e não me preocupei em tirar a roupa que estava vestindo antes de me jogar na cama. Coloquei os braços sobre meu rosto para tapar a luz e esperei que a dor passasse, mas isso não acontecia.

—Está tudo bem? - Ouvi a voz da minha mãe e abri os olhos para vê-la parada ao meu lado.

—Sim. - Menti e voltei a me esconder, e ela ficou em silêncio esperando que eu decidisse falar a verdade. - Não. - Me rendi por fim.

Antes de continuar a conversa senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado quando ela se sentou.

—O que foi? - Os próximos segundos de silêncio indicaram que talvez eu não quisesse falar sobre o que aconteceu. - Não quer falar sobre isso?

Respirei fundo e tirei os braços de cima do meu rosto para olhar para ela, e então contei o que era de um jeito que apenas Lily Potter seria capaz de entender:

—Dói, mãe. Dói pra caralho.


	14. Capítulo 13

Trabalhei normalmente, almocei no mesmo restaurante de todos os dias, fiz e recebi ligações de amigos e dos meus pais e não fiz nada além do que o de costume.

Mas essa foi uma semana atípica: pensei em Ginny Weasley o tempo todo, todos os dias.

Se alguém sorria perto de mim era o sorrido dela que me vinha à mente como um som mais agradável, se alguém me oferecia algo meu primeiro pensamento era que ela saberia se eu gosto ou não daquilo, se o telefone tocava meu reflexo era esperar o seu nome no identificador de chamadas.

Nas horas vagas revivi mentalmente todos os nossos momentos bons e ruins juntos, incluindo muitas e muitas vezes nossa última viagem, pensei em todas as ocasiões que eu a vi caminhar pela casa com não muito mais do que calcinha e sutiã e ambos sempre consideramos tudo muito natural e, inegavelmente, tentei a todo custo adivinhar o que de tão interessante havia em Colin, Michael e Dino que não havia em mim.

Eu conseguia ver pontos em comum entre eles, principalmente fisicamente, mas duvido que eles saibam melhor do eu o que Ginny gosta, ou o que ela está pensando quando olha séria para as coisas de um jeito bem característico.

Pois bem, eu sabia tudo isso e mesmo assim ela preferia passar seu tempo com um monte de caras idiotas e sem importância.

Minha mãe não tocou mais no assunto comigo depois do dia em que vi os dois juntos, e mesmo naquela ocasião ela apenas ouviu em silêncio o que aconteceu e me disse muito sabiamente que eu não poderia reclamar das escolhas de Ginny se não desse a ela opções.

Ponderei sobre isso alguns dias e decidi amadurecer dentro de mim primeiro o que eu estava sentindo até que fique claro não se tratar apenas de um ciúme passageiro. Mesmo porque eu acreditava não ser da noite para o dia que se aceita que o sentimento que você tem por sua melhor amiga não é bem o amor inocente quase de irmãos a que estava acostumado.

No fim de semana seguinte ao que vi os dois juntos eu tinha uma viagem marcada com meu pai para um tanque de pesca a algumas centenas de quilômetros da nossa casa, então antes do sol nascer na manhã de sábado nós já estávamos na estrada.

Eu não gostava de pescar e meu pai não gostava de pescar comigo porque dizia que meu falatório constante espantava os peixes, mas nós dois sempre gostamos de aproveitar essas viagens juntos. Assim ele sempre me convida de novo, mesmo reclamando, e eu sempre aceito o convite, mesmo achando a atividade um pouco entediante.

Colocamos nossas mochilas no pequeno quarto que compartilharíamos e descemos com a mala de aparatos que ele traz especialmente para suas expedições.

Algumas horas depois de avisar a minha mãe que chegamos e que correu tudo bem eu estava deitado em um dos bancos do pequeno barco a motor que alugamos enquanto observava meu pai amarrar linhas e anzóis na vara de pesca que usaria durante todo o período da manhã.

Fechei os olhos para aproveitar a tranquilidade e o sol batendo no meu rosto, até meu companheiro de navegação quebrar o silêncio:

—O que aconteceu para estar tão quieto hoje?

—Não aconteceu nada. - Respondi rápido demais e me ajeite no assento.

—Eu posso não ter os mesmos poderes de adivinhação que sua mãe, mas ainda te conheço bem, Harry.

Essa comparação me fez rir, porque as vezes eu também acho que ela tem poderes de adivinhação. Não precisei pensar muito para me render à vontade de conversar e contar a ele o que houve, então me sentei e comecei pela parte mais fácil de explicar e também mais difícil de aceitar:

—Ginny está saindo com uma pessoa.

—E? - Me incentivou a continuar quando meu tom indicou que aquilo não era tudo.

—E eu estou com ciúmes. - Olhei para ele um tanto constrangido ao dizer isso.

—Mas você está com ciúmes da sua amiga estar dando atenção a outra pessoa ou da mulher que você gosta saindo com outro homem? - Perguntou depois de pensar por um tempo.

—Estou com ciúmes de tudo. - Falei com sinceridade. - Eu não sei tudo o que eles fazem juntos, mas eu é que queria estar fazendo seja lá o que for.

—E para onde foi aquele amor tão fraternal de vocês? - Me questionou com o cenho franzido. - Pergunto isso porque já não sei mais quantas vezes vi você dizer que ia sair com ela, ou então viajar juntos, e até mesmo já os vi dormir na mesma cama. Ginny parece se sentir tão a vontade no seu quarto quanto no dela e nada aconteceu nesse tempo todo, por que isso agora?

—Não sei. Me ocupei em reparar tanto nela depois daquele dia para me certificar de que estava tudo bem que comecei a perceber que ali tem uma mulher incrível, não só uma ótima amiga. Acho que foi isso. - Desabafei sobre o assunto pela primeira vez.

—Depois de que dia? - Questionou em dúvida.

Sua expressão confusa me mostrou que ele não sabia do que eu falava, e isso me surpreendeu porque eu pensei que minha mãe tivesse dito a ele os últimos acontecimentos:

—Viajei com ela uns dois meses atrás.

—Sim, me lembro. - Me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse de dizer o que aconteceu.

—E nós acabamos transando. - Contei por fim e observei sua expressão confusa se transformar em surpresa.

—Ouch. - Ele exclamou e ficou um tempo em silêncio. - Como? - Perguntou por fim.

—No chão da sala. - Respondi rindo para descontrair um pouco a conversa, eu sabia que não era a isso que ele se referia.

Minha tentativa deu certo, porque ele gargalhou e me fez rir também.

—Não sei como. - Falei por fim, respondendo a sua pergunta. - Nós estávamos sentados lá no chão conversando, aí começamos a contar algumas coisas mais pessoais, isso levou a algumas brincadeiras e quando vi já estávamos nos agarrando e não dava mais para parar. E eu não queria parar, ela também não. Foi assim.

—Entendo. - Comentou pensativo. - Comigo e sua mãe foi assim uma vez. Tivemos uma briga bem feia, num momento estávamos gritando um com o outro, aí fomos chegando perto para os gritos saírem mais altos e de uma hora para outra estávamos nos agarrando como loucos na cozinha de casa. Nove meses depois você nasceu.

—Isso é sério? - Questionei pasmo vendo sua expressão saudosa de quem recordava algo bom.

—Sim.

—Ok, eu não precisava saber. - Falei balançando a cabeça para espantar qualquer imagem que a informação pudesse me trazer.

Ele riu da minha reação antes de voltar ao assunto principal:

—E como foi no dia seguinte?

—Normal, fizemos até piada com o que aconteceu. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado que as coisas mudassem, mas ela agiu como se não fosse nada demais o que fizemos. - Contei sentindo aquela sensação me machucar de novo. - No começo achei incrível ela separar tão bem as coisas, mas aí comecei a reparar demais em tudo que ela tem de incrível e me toquei que não quero mais tê-la só como minha amiga.

—Você não está se sentindo assim só porque o sexo foi bom? - Quis saber e eu pensei sobre isso um segundo antes dele justificar a pergunta. - Ginny é linda, Harry, não seria de se estranhar que você só quisesse repetir a dose.

Ponderei um momento antes de compartilhar minha conclusão:

—Não é isso, pai. Quer dizer, claro que eu quero isso também, mas não é só. O que eu quero é quase a mesma relação que já temos, mas com a sorte de ir para casa com ela depois da balada, de fazer todas aquelas coisas bobas juntos. - Tentei explicar da melhor maneira que consegui. - O sexo foi bom, mas não é tudo que temos para oferecer um ao outro.

Ele desviou o olhar de mim para a água tranquila que nos cercava e assim ficou por um tempo antes de se virar e me olhar novamente:

—A única coisa que posso te dizer, filho, é que enquanto você não disser a ela o que sente sua resposta sempre será não.

Voltei ao meu silêncio depois do seu conselho e ele aproveitou que eu não espantaria os peixes para fazer valer nossa viagem.

Chegamos em casa no domingo a noite e encontramos minha mãe com o jantar pronto e nos esperando para matar a saudade e saber de tudo sobre nosso final de semana juntos. Contamos a ela o que nos lembramos e rimos bastante de algumas coisas engraçadas que meu pai dizia no meio da narrativa.

Após a entrega e aceitação do meu projeto as coisas ficaram mais tranquilas no trabalho, mas eu ainda precisei ficar bastante tempo fora do escritório nas próximas duas semanas para supervisionar a implantação no cliente.

Eu estava cansado e com vontade de ficar um pouco na minha para colocar as ideias em ordem, então neguei os três convites que Ron me fez durante esse tempo, incluindo o do final de semana, e usei meu tempo livre para colocar em dia algumas séries que acompanho. Ginny e eu ligamos um para o outro algumas vezes e minha justificativa era sempre o trabalho, mas eu queria falar com ela pelo menos de alguma forma e essa foi a que encontrei.

As três semanas que passei sem vê-los deve ter sido um dos maiores períodos em todo nosso tempo de amizade, então no fim de semana seguinte terminei de almoçar com meus pais e fui até a casa deles. Não era nosso costume avisar antes de aparecer, então apenas dirigi até lá e toquei a campainha.

Tia Molly me atendeu com o sorriso de sempre e informou que Ron tinha ido até o mercado para ela e já estaria de volta, mas que Ginny estava no quarto e eu poderia ir até lá. Retribui seu abraço de cumprimento e fiz sozinho o caminho já conhecido por mim.

—Entre. - Ela pediu quando bati na porta.

—Oi! - Cumprimentei com um sorriso empolgado depois de entrar, esperando que ele se parecesse ao menos um pouco com os que eu dirigia a ela antes disso tudo e não denunciasse o frio na minha barriga.

—Harry! - Ela exclamou me olhando pelo espelho à sua frente e se virando para me dar um abraço.

Quando cheguei Ginny estava usando apenas uma calça jeans e sutiã, e abraçá-la assim me deixou sem graça. Não era a primeira vez que eu a abraçava com pouca roupa, mas era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso olhando-a com um tipo diferente de interesse, e eu não sabia se ela queria ser olhada assim por mim.

—Estava com saudades, você sumiu. - Comentou depois de me dar um beijo no rosto e voltar ao que estava fazendo. Me deitei em sua cama para continuarmos conversando e me concentrei em olhar diferentes pontos do quarto que não ela e seu corpo lindo à mostra. - As coisas estão mais tranquilas no trabalho?

—Sim, terminamos ontem a implantação. Ficou incrível, nem acredito que eu fiz tudo aquilo. - Contei com sinceridade e ela abriu um sorriso grande em minha direção.

—Pois eu diria que está tão incrível que só pode ser coisa do Harry. - Me elogiou e eu só consegui ficar feliz em ouvir isso. - Uma pena eu já ter marcado de sair hoje, se eu soubesse que você viria aqui não teria combinado.

Eu me irritei um pouco com isso e não consegui esconder totalmente minha ironia e decepção:

—Melhor não deixar o Colin esperando, não é? Coitadinho do Colin.

Ela riu do meu tom antes de voltar a falar:

—Não estamos mais nos vendo, Colin e eu. Você saberia disso se não tivesse sumido. - Contou normalmente, como se não fosse nada demais, aproveitando o ensejo para evidenciar minha ausência. - Marquei com a Lulu, vamos ao cinema e já compramos os ingressos.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela e me certificar de que aquilo não era uma brincadeira de sua parte, meu coração disparou quando notei seu tom sério para o espelho indicando que era verdade.

—Por que? - Foi a única coisa eu consegui verbalizar.

—Porque ficamos com medo de estarem esgotados e queremos muito ver esse filme.

—Não, perguntei por que não estão mais se vendo. - Corrigi impaciente, explicando o que eu eu realmente queria saber.

—Ah, sim. Porque ele queria mais, queria um relacionamento, e eu não gosto dele assim. Então não poderia corresponder ao que ele esperava de mim. - Explicou sem alterar sua expressão enquanto passava um lápis ao redor dos olhos.

Um sorriso de satisfação estampou meu rosto e eu me virei para o outro lado para que ela não visse, mas antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita ouvimos o barulho de alguém se aproximando e a porta sendo aberta.

—Quem é vivo sempre aparece, uhn?! - Ron exclamou entrando abruptamente sem antes bater e interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos positivos que aquela noticia me trouxe. - Já ficou rico? Porque pelo tanto que você anda trabalhando eu espero que sim.

—Quase, mas não se preocupe porque quando eu ficar te pagarei um sanduíche. - O tranquilizei e retribui o aperto de mãos.

—Também vou querer um sanduíche. - Ginny pediu, rindo da minha resposta.

—Não, você merece muito mais que isso e a sua parte será à altura. - Falei galanteador e ela olhou para o irmão com superioridade, fazendo-o me olhar de um jeito bem sugestivo de quem entendia algo que ninguém tinha dito a ele ainda.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e conversamos os três por alguns minutos enquanto Ginny terminava de se arrumar e vestia uma camisa branca pendurada ao seu lado em um cabide. Luna ligou para ela nesse tempo e ouvimos quando informou que já estava saindo de casa.

—Vou dormir na casa dela hoje e passar o dia lá amanhã, mas te ligo durante a semana para marcarmos algo para sábado. - Me prometeu quando nos despedimos com aquele costumeiro beijo que já não parecia certo na minha bochecha.

—Tudo bem, nos falamos então. Divirtam-se. - Desejei sem desviar meus olhos dela quando se virou de costas para mim para apanhar sua bolsa sobre o sofá.

Ron se despediu da irmã e tomou lugar no sofá maior, deixando para mim o mais curto. Me esquivei com um sorriso pregado ao meu rosto de todas as brincadeiras sarcásticas que ele fez sobre Ginny e como eu estava atencioso com ela ultimamente, então depois de um tempo ele não insistiu mais no assunto.

Senti meu humor mudar com a notícia do final de semana, e com isso minha frequência de conversas com Ginny aumentou novamente para como era antes, mas dessa vez eu já não me importava e nem negava que a sensação de bem estar me dominasse.

Em uma dessas ligações ela me perguntou o que eu achava de irmos a mesma balada da última vez, quando Ron e Mione se conheceram. Eu queria descobrir quão excitante ela é dançando, como tinha me falado durante nossa viagem, e não poderia haver ambiente mais perfeito do que esse. Mas me limitei a dizer a ela que para mim estava ótimo.

Dormi até mais tarde no sábado para não ter sono durante a noite e me arrumei com o cuidado de escolher roupas que eu sabia que ela gostava. No horário combinado cheguei a casa deles, onde nos encontraríamos para ir todos juntos, e para minha surpresa a encontrei pronta no sofá da sala.

—Mas que milagre é esse? - Perguntei me referindo ao fato de que ela sempre se atrasa. - Ron já está pronto também?

—Não, Hermione e ele estão se arrumando ainda.

—O que aconteceu, Gin? - Estranhei um pouco sua falta de empolgação e me sentei ao seu lado para conversarmos.

—Só estou um pouco cansada de esperar as respostas para todas as vagas que tento. Eu achava que seria mais fácil seguir minha carreira em psicologia clínica. - Desabafou um pouco triste e eu peguei sua mão, até então apoiada sobre a própria perna.

—Não fique, uma hora as coisas darão certo. Tudo isso tem que ter uma razão para estar acontecendo, nada acontece a toa. - Opinei sobre o assunto e depois tentei animá-la um louco. - Todos esses lugares que te falaram não perderam a melhor psicóloga da nossa geração.

Ela riu quando eu disse isso, deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e entrelaçou nossos dedos.

—Eu bem que soube que tinha algo errado. Não é normal você não estar atrasada. - Brinquei e senti quando ela sorriu.

—Não estou com muito ânimo para me arrumar hoje, então vou assim mesmo. - Respondeu com a expressão um pouco para baixo, como não era comum nela, e desenhando a própria aparência.

—Pois saiba que para mim você está mais linda do que nunca. - Elogiei e aproveitei que ela não conseguia me ver para admirar seu corpo em evidência dentro de um vestido azul.

—Só você mesmo para me animar a todo custo, Harry.

—Eu faço o que posso. - Falei dando de ombros e ela riu um pouquinho.

—Eu te amo, sabia? - Declarou, se acomodando melhor na curva do meu pescoço.

Senti meu coração disparar quando ouvi isso, e apertei seus dedos entre os meus para aliviar o leve tremor.

—Eu também amo você. - Falei para ele só ela ouvisse, e nunca uma frase me pareceu tão certa.

—Você é o melhor melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. - Finalizou o que iria dizer.

—Vamos, galera? - Ron nos convidou, entrando de repente com Mione ao seu lado e nos fazendo olhar para eles.

Nunca antes fiquei tão feliz por ter sido interrompido.

E também nunca antes uma frase tinha doído mais do que um soco.


	15. Capítulo 14

—Não vai pra lá hoje? - Ron perguntou, se referindo à pista de danças, enquanto se jogava no sofá à minha frente com Mione sentada em seu colo.

—Hoje não estou a fim. - Respondi ainda com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e sem desviar o olhar dela, que estava completamente despreocupada e com os olhos fechados, sorrindo e se balançando ao som do ritmo eletrizante.

De canto de olhos vi meu amigo seguir a direção do meu olhar e encontrar o seu foco. Ele soltou uma risada estranha antes de se virar para mim novamente, atraindo minha atenção dessa vez.

—Que é que está acontecendo, hein cara? - Perguntou de modo direto, mas tentando soar divertido.

—Eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo. - Hermione interrompeu me olhando com malícia, daquele jeito que praticamente lia nossos pensamentos.

—Não está acontecendo nada. - Respondi enfático, me encostando na almofada atrás de mim e dando um fim ao assunto.

Continuei a observá-la, mais discretamente dessa vez, enquanto os dois tentavam me entreter em um assunto qualquer sobre algo que não prestei muita atenção. Do lado oposto a eles Ginny continuou não dando a mínima para eu estar ali ou não, totalmente inconsciente de que eu a olhava, preocupada apenas em se divertir até que chegasse a hora de ir embora com o irmão, a cunhada e o melhor amigo.

Tudo o que eu era: o idiota do melhor amigo.

Tomei mais um gole da minha cerveja sem desviar os olhos e ri involuntariamente quando ela fez um passo daqueles que sempre inventava e que no fim eram apenas engraçados e nada dentro do ritmo da música. E então, vindo do meio da multidão atrás dela, um rapaz moreno e alto passou a mão levemente em seus braços, chamando sua atenção para si.

Minha expressão se fechou junto com o sorriso que ela abriu para ele antes de se virar de frente e começar a acompanhá-lo na música que estava tocando. Eu poderia ir para outro lugar ou simplesmente me virar para o outro lado, mas eu queria ver até o fim só para ter certeza do que era tudo aquilo acontecendo comigo.

Observei Ginny rindo com a cabeça levemente jogada para trás e ele passeando seus os olhos por ela enquanto isso, e me lembrei de que tantas outras vezes eu ri daquele gesto e disse a ela que aquilo não era nada sexy. A raiva me consumiu nessa hora, porque na verdade era sexy demais e eu queria estar no lugar daquele cara agora.

A movimentação mais perto de mim chamou a atenção quando Hermione se levantou e foi em direção ao bar. A observei caminhar para longe de nós e Ron se debruçou em minha direção antes de falar:

—É claro que está acontecendo alguma coisa. - Constatou e eu continuei apenas olhando para ele. - E para você estar começando a mentir para mim, eu já imagino com quem seja. - Finalizou e eu o encarei por mais alguns segundos.

—E você quer que eu te fale o que? - Perguntei por fim, disposto a não negar nem confirmar.

—Não sei. - Deu de ombros mais relaxado.

A verdade é que Ron era um poço de curiosidade, e o que o matava era não saber dos fatos. O fato em questão envolver a irmã dele era um detalhe que ele ignorava muito bem.

—Não tem nada para falar. - Confirmei e me virei novamente para ela.

—Esse é o problema então? - Me perguntou sarcástico.

—Aquele é o problema. - Respondi indicando com a garrafa na minha mão o local para onde ele deveria olhar.

Ele se virou para trás tempo suficiente para ver os dois ainda dançando juntos e o momento exato em que eles gargalharam um para o outro novamente. Quando se virou para mim sua expressão indicava que ele entendia o que eu estava sentindo, mas que também não sabia o que dizer.

—Nem sei o que dizer, Harry. - Declarou o que eu já sabia.

—Eu não vou ficar aqui olhando isso, Ron. - Comuniquei me levantando e colocando minha garrafa na pequena mesa entre nós.

—Onde você vai? - Me perguntou assustado.

—Dar um jeito. - Falei já a caminho da pista à minha frente.

No meu segundo passo Ron segurou meu braço tempo suficiente para dizer:

—Não vai fazer besteira, cara. - Pediu e eu acenei rapidamente para ele e continuei andando até lá, antes que esse impulso desaparecesse tão rápido quanto surgiu.

Ginny estava de costas para mim e distraída em sua conversa, então não percebeu minha chegada. O rapaz dançando com ela, no entanto, me viu instantes antes de eu chegar até eles e deu um passo atrás assim que entendeu quando eu indiquei que ela estava comigo.

Sem pensar, quando estava perto suficiente para tocá-la eu apoiei minhas mãos em sua cintura e virei seu corpo de frente para o meu, fazendo com que ela se assustasse um pouco.

—O que... - Começou, mas minha boca estava na dela antes que a pergunta fosse concluída.

Todo o receio de que ela me negasse desapareceu quando seus braços enlaçaram meu pescoço e suas mãos se infiltraram em meus cabelos quando nosso beijo se tornou mais profundo. Continuei com as mãos em sua cintura, descontando em longos apertos toda a minha satisfação com aquele momento, e com a sua entrega espontânea e imediata. Eu já conhecia aquele beijo, cheio de mordidas mais ousadas e sons contidos, mas não a sensação de leveza e êxtase em mim enquanto eu o provava.

Nos separamos muitos minutos depois e eu continuei abraçado à cintura e ela com os braços em meu pescoço, me olhando agora com um sorriso contido, mas indubitavelmente questionadora. Retribui seu olhar com um riso baixo, porque eu realmente estava envergonhado.

O impulso me trouxe tudo, menos uma explicação para aquilo. E é claro que ela ia me perguntar.

—Agora será que posso saber o que foi isso, ou ainda é muito cedo? - Perguntou sem me soltar, mas sem se aproximar novamente.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem mais diante do seu olhar direto esperando uma resposta. No fim, e contrariando minhas expectativas, tudo era muito mais difícil, complicado e intimidador com ela.

—É que você nunca sabe se livrar das pessoas desagradáveis que se aproximam de você, então eu vim te ajudar. - Respondi a primeira coisa boba em que pensei e ela gargalhou daquele mesmo jeito de minutos atrás, me fazendo rir ainda mais olhando em sua direção.

—Na verdade, eu sei me livrar das pessoas desagradáveis sim. - Começou e eu esperei ansioso por sua resposta. - Mas eu só faço isso quando elas são mesmo desagradáveis e quando eu realmente quero me livrar delas. E faço isso muito bem, por sinal. - Continuou com naturalidade e fazendo meu sorriso morrer assim que concluiu a frase.

Eu entendi o que ela quis dizer, e ela notou minha compreensão assim que soltei meus braços do abraço em que ainda estávamos. Ginny também parou de sorrir no mesmo momento, mas continuou me olhando ainda com os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

—Bom, então me desculpe por ter atrapalhado. - Finalizei o assunto retirando suas mãos de mim.

Ela não disse nada quando soltei seus pulsos no ar entre nós, nem quando me virei e saí em direção a onde estava antes, deixando nós dois sob o olhar avaliador de Ron e Mione. Parei em frente à pequena mesa tempo suficiente para pegar meu celular e ouvir a voz de pena ao meu lado:

—Harry… - Mione começou, mas eu a interrompi antes de confirmar que eu não iria querer ouvir o que quer que fosse que ela pretendia dizer.

—Paga a minha parte por favor, depois acerto com vocês. - Pedi a eles, mal contendo a irritação em minha voz e a cara fechada.

—Onde você vai? - Ron me perguntou preocupado.

—Para casa. - Respondi irritado.

—Mas por que tão cedo? - Quis saber, ainda no mesmo tom.

—Porque para mim já deu. - Finalizei o assunto já em direção à saída.

Não me virei para ver se havia dois ou três pares de olhos me observando deixar o lugar cedo demais, e assim que pisei na calçada entrei no primeiro taxi que vi e falei ao motorista meu endereço.

Era cedo ainda para o padrão dos nossos horários, mas meus pais já estavam dormindo quando cheguei. Agradeci por isso, porque eu não queria falar com ninguém agora. Tirei a roupa e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas com a luz apagada, mas apenas rolei de um lado para o outro por horas imaginando o que ela estava pensando sobre o que aconteceu e o que estaria fazendo agora.

Meus pais não passariam o domingo em casa, então no dia seguinte não houve ninguém para estranhar eu não sair do quarto o dia todo.

Ginny me ligou três vezes durante o dia e em cada uma delas meu coração deu um salto quando a foto surgiu no identificador de chamadas, mas eu não a atendi. Por fim ela percebeu que eu não queria falar e parou de insistir.

Na segunda-feira saí de casa decidido a me afundar no trabalho, então cheguei na empresa e fui direto à sala da McGonagall pedir um projeto novo, já que o meu havia sido finalizado na semana anterior.

—Não posso te passar nada ainda, Potter. - Ela me disse quando fiz o pedido.

—Mas por que? Terminei o meu e não tenho nada mais em que trabalhar. - Insisti não entendendo a lógica em não atender a minha solicitação.

—Ajude alguém, então, mas infelizmente não poderei te passar nenhum projeto novo, como já disse. - Reafirmou e eu entendi que não adiantaria minha insistência.

Agradeci e voltei à minha mesa, meu humor agora um pouco pior. Jefrey chegou alguns minutos depois e me desejou um bom dia sorridente, eu respondi da melhor maneira que consegui e voltei minha atenção aos e-mails não respondidos que ainda tinha.

Quando vi que ele estava bastante concentrado no que fazia chamei sua atenção para mim e ofereci minha ajuda, que ele aceitou agradecido. Esse padrão se repetiu até na quinta-feira pela manhã, quando ouvi a quarta negativa para iniciar algo novo.

—Pelo visto não sou mais tão útil assim aqui também. - Resmunguei para meu colega de trabalho quando ele me perguntou por que eu não tinha nada sob minha responsabilidade.

Perto do horário do almoço recebi uma mensagem do Ron com um texto bem direto:

“Desce para almoçar, estou aqui embaixo te esperando.”

Xinguei em voz baixa antes de apanhar minha carteira. Eu não queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas do que mais ele falaria? Avisei a Jefrey que não almoçaria com ele hoje e fui em direção ao elevador.

—E aí, cara? - Me cumprimentou quando me sentei no banco do passageiro.

—Oi. - Falei sem alongar o assunto.

Ele falou algumas amenidades a que eu respondi da mesma forma até estacionar em frente a uma hamburgueria.

—Então, desde quando? - Me perguntou sem rodeios depois que o garçom anotou nossos pedidos.

—Desde quando o que? - Me desviei sabendo que já era inútil.

—Sem se fazer de idiota, Harry. - Pediu impaciente e eu ri.

—Não sei bem, desde que você e minha mãe ficaram me dizendo para tomar o cuidado de não magoá-la, eu acho. Comecei a reparar demais, depois a pensar demais nela, então a sentir falta demais e agora estou assim, todo fodido. - Contei entre irritado e triste. - Lembrando uma conversa nossa de uns dias atrás, essa é a hora ideal pra você dar um soco na sua irmã, quem sabe assim ela começa a reparar em mim também.

Ele não disse nada por um tempo, então aproveitei o assunto e perguntei o que mais queria saber:

—Como foi no sábado depois que eu saí?

—Não foi. - Disse simplesmente. - Mal a gente tinha visto você sair pela porta quando Ginny chegou do nosso lado de cara fechada e quis ir embora também, acabou a noite de todo mundo.

—Desculpem. - Pedi por cortesia, mas internamente satisfeito, por mais egoísta que isso fosse.

—E no domingo eu a vi chorando a tarde. Você fez algo?

—Eu? Não! - Me defendi, mas curioso para saber o motivo. - Ela me ligou no domingo.

—E como foi?

—Eu não atendi nenhuma das vezes. - Falei um pouco constrangido pela minha atitude não muito adulta.

—Então está explicado, é claro que a culpa foi sua. - Constatou no instante em que nossos lanches chegaram.

Agradecemos e demos uma boa mordida no sanduíche antes de continuar a conversa.

—Ela estava mal? - Perguntei interessado em saber mais.

—Um pouco, mas não conversei com ela.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio até que ele falou de novo.

—Se aceita um conselho, fale com ela. Tenta, não sei, faz alguma coisa. - Opinou entre uma batatinha e outra.

—Não sei como fazer isso, Ron. - Assumi pensativo.

—Qual é, Harry? É a Ginny. - Falou como se isso fosse a solução.

—Por isso não é fácil.

—Ela era louca por você quando tinha uns doze anos, não pode ser tão difícil assim.

—Que bom que só estou onze anos atrasado. - Ironizei e ele riu. - Não somos mais crianças, Ron.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, até que eu resolvi dizer o que realmente penso da situação.

—A verdade é que eu acho que ela não está nem aí para mim. - A nota de amargura nessa minha frase era notável até para mim.

—Eu também achava que você não estava nem aí para ela, mas veja como me enganei. - Afirmou tentando me dar esperanças. - Se fosse assim, por que ela estava chorando?

—Sei lá, cara. Esperava que você me dissesse isso. - Respondi de cara fechada, a confusão me irritando.

—Só acho que você deveria tentar. Se eu conhecesse a Hermione como agora iria jurar que ela nunca me olharia, mas olha só? - Comparou e eu apenas o olhei.

Eu não queria encarar esse indício de nada que Ron me mostrou como algo a que me agarrar, mas ele me deixou pensativo. Ela tinha algo a me dizer, e provavelmente estava chorando por causa de mim. Agora além do ciúmes e da sensação horrível de ter sido rejeitado eu também sentia um arrependimento enorme por ter recusado suas chamadas.

Como não havia nada para fazer eu retornei ao escritório um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, e encontrei um bilhete em minha mesa informando que McGonagall queria me ver. Provavelmente algum outro projeto me esperava, e eu gostei da expectativa de assumir algo com o que eu saberia exatamente o que fazer.

—Sente-se, por favor. - Ela pediu depois que eu bati na porta. - Potter, recebi uma ligação hoje informando a confirmação de algo que está em aprovação desde segunda-feira, quando a matriz recebeu a opinião do cliente sobre seu último projeto.

Ela me disse isso e antes de continuar puxou alguns papéis de sua primeira gaveta.

—Eles ficaram impressionados com seu trabalho, e estão assim com os três últimos projetos que você assumiu. - Me informou e o motivo da reunião começou a fazer sentido para mim. - A questão é que independente da realocação de funcionários há uma vaga lá, em um cargo acima do que você ocupa aqui, e eles te querem.

Ela me deu dois segundos para absorver o efeito daquela última frase, e então continuou.

—Quero que você leve em consideração a quantidade de pessoas que trabalham nessa empresa e eles querem você, Potter. Aos vinte e seis anos, se estou correta em relação à sua idade, é uma notícia que deveria te deixar orgulhoso, e não com essa expressão assustada. - Era a primeira vez que eu a via fazer uma piada, e isso me fez rir.

Inesperadamente ela riu também.

—Claro que me sinto orgulhoso, e agradeço porque parte do sucesso do projeto anterior foram as dicas que recebi da senhora. - Ela negou com um gesto de mão meus agradecimentos e eu continuei. - Só é um pouco inesperado, e inacreditável também. Preciso responder agora?

—Não, Potter. - Ela me tranquilizou parecendo estar se divertindo com a minha reação. - Mas caso você aceite tudo tem que estar concluído em três semanas, eles têm um pouco de pressa. Esses são todos os detalhes, salários, benefícios, horários e implicações do novo cargo. Vá para casa e reflita com tranquilidade, mas volto a afirmar que é uma oportunidade única.

Agradeci mais uma vez e saí com as folhas que ela me entregou. Aproveitei sua autorização, coloquei tudo na mochila e fui embora.

Eu me sentia honrado com a proposta, mas no lugar da sensação de euforia que a maioria das pessoas estaria sentido eu só conseguia me sentir como se estivesse vivendo em meio a uma avalanche de coisas decisivas.

Há três meses era tudo tão claro, quando foi que minha vida virou essa bagunça?


	16. Capítulo 15

Quando cheguei em casa meus pais já estavam, e eles estranharam me ver ali tão cedo. Aproveitei a presença de ambos e contei o que tinha acontecido na empresa e a notícia que tinha recebido.

Conversamos um pouco sobre o que me foi oferecido e os dois leram os detalhes da proposta antes de mim, então foi por eles que eu soube que McGonagall tinha razão: na minha idade essa era uma oportunidade única. Eles fizeram questão de afirmar e reafirmar que me apoiariam e que, apesar de ficarem tristes, eles sabiam que uma hora isso iria acontecer.

A questão agora era Ginny, nossa falta de relações, as dúvidas quanto ao que ela sentia e tudo o que certamente nunca aconteceria se eu fosse embora nesse momento.

Quando eu disse que era mais fácil manter a nós dois na relação descomplicada e fácil de amigos, era disso que eu estava falando. Se assim fosse, eu daria minha resposta positiva para McGonagall amanhã mesmo, depois eu sairia com minha melhor amiga para comemorar em qualquer lugar, nós dormiríamos na minha casa ou na dela e eu teria sua visita com uma frequência mensal, no mínimo.

Agora, no entanto, eu já não conseguia nem imaginar um de nós dois trocando de roupas na frente do outro, por exemplo, com aquela naturalidade toda. E só de pensar em dormir novamente na mesma cama que ela eu já quero muito mais do que deitar e apagar.

Eu não receberia nenhum novo projeto até decidir meu destino, então pedi a sexta-feira feira de folga e fiquei em casa descansando e pensando no que fazer. No sábado acordei mais tarde que o normal e desci tempo suficiente para comer algo, retornando em seguida para o meu quarto.

A porta se abriu suavemente um tempo depois e minha mãe apareceu pela fresta antes de me perguntar:

—Posso entrar?

—Claro. - Respondi baixando as pernas e dando espaço para que ela sentasse na cama ao meu lado.

—Você quase não saiu do quarto. Eu fiquei preocupada. - Justificou-se e me olhou antes de continuar. - Você já se decidiu?

—Ainda não, tenho muita coisa para considerar. - Respondi sem vontade de chegar no assunto para o qual ela estava guiando a conversa

—Ginny é uma delas? - Perguntou direta, passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

—Ela não deveria ser, não é? - Rebati com um sorriso forçado tentando diminuir o caos visível dos meus pensamentos.

—Isso é você que deve decidir, Harry. - Respondeu calmamente, como se entendesse tudo. - Acho que você não deve se atrapalhar por isso, mas também acho que deve levar em consideração tudo o que quer nesse momento. E se é ela que você quer, imagino que já saiba o que deve fazer.

—Eu também acho isso. O problema é que tudo indica que eu estou sozinho nessa. - Expliquei o que me afligia, não disfarçando mais tão bem o quanto eu estava triste com a situação.

—Tente, Harry, você nem tentou e já está dizendo isso? - Opinou levantando meu rosto. - Vocês se conhecem desde criança, não tem por que esconder agora se está tão envolvido.

—Não tenho nenhum sinal que diga que ela está envolvida também, mesmo que só um pouco. Isso não é suficiente?

—Acho que isso pode não dizer nada. - Afirmou com segurança. - Pense em tudo que você quer e decida-se sobre o que fazer. Seu pai e eu não o ensinamos a vida inteira a ser confiante e persistente para você se trancar no quarto quando algo não segue o rumo que você deseja. Isso não é hora de bancar a criança mimada, você tem um prazo então levante-se daí e resolva sua vida. - Finalizou e se levantou para sair.

—Ta bom, mãe, vou me decidir. - Confirmei carrancudo e aguardei que ela saísse.

Inicialmente eu não gostei do que ela disse, mas depois começou a fazer sentido. Tenho apenas três semanas para dar uma resposta e, caso seja positiva, organizar uma mudança. Isso significava ter que me decidir o quanto antes, e eu não me decidiria enquanto não conversasse com Ginny.

Respirei fundo, tomei minha decisão e peguei o celular. O número dela sempre esteve salvo nos favoritos então foi rápido fazer a chamada e levar o telefone ao ouvido. Ela também me atendeu rápido, no segundo toque.

—Oi, Harry. - Me cumprimentou sem a mesma descontração de sempre.

—Oi Gin, tudo bem? - Respondi da mesma maneira e esperei ela me dizer que estava bem antes de continuar. - Você tem algum compromisso para hoje?

Se havia alguma dúvida de que eu deveria falar com ela considerando o risco de prejudicar nossa amizade, o jeito que nos cumprimentamos me indicou que não havia mais nada a perder, porque nada mais soava como antes.

—Não, não tenho nada.

—Posso ir até aí para conversarmos? - Só expressar o pedido já deixou minhas bochechas quentes.

—Claro, Harry. Você vem agora? - Confirmou, e seu tom me indicava que ela também estava sem graça.

—Sim. Vou só tomar banho e vou. Até daqui a pouco. - Ficamos com vergonha de mandar beijos, então nos despedimos formalmente e desligamos.

Tomei banho, me vesti e desci as escadas. Meus pais me desejaram sorte quando eu disse aonde ia e eu agradeci, realmente desejando que ela me acompanhasse.

Quando estacionei o carro em frente à casa dela eu ainda não tinha idéia do que dizer quando estivéssemos frente a frente, mas me toquei de que mesmo que eu tivesse um mês para pensar ainda assim não saberia. Então apenas respirei fundo, tranquei o carro e subi os degraus necessários antes de tocar a campainha.

Ela me atendeu rápido, me dando a impressão de que já sabia que eu estava ali e eu tentei não me animar com isso. Eu não sabia que podia ser tão tímido até sentir meu rosto corar quando nos encaramos.

—Oi, Harry. - Me cumprimentou com educação demais, totalmente diferente da informalidade habitual.

Resolvi agir normal e me adiantei antes de apoiar a mão em sua cintura e dar um beijo em seu rosto.

—Oi, Gi.

Esperei ela fechar a porta atrás de nós e se virar novamente para mim.

—Você prefere conversar no meu quarto? - Perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos.

—Pode ser. - Concordei e a segui até lá.

Ginny sempre conversava comigo, Luna e Ron em seu quarto, onde era mais confortável, então esse foi outro detalhe com o qual tentei não me animar.

Ela fechou a porta quando entramos e se sentou próxima à cabeceira de sua cama, me adiantei e sentei na cadeira que ficava em sua mesa de computador, de frente para ela. Ginny quebrou o silêncio por nós:

—E então? - Eu podia notar a ansiedade contida em sua voz, espelhando o tom da minha.

Respirei fundo e comecei pelos últimos acontecimentos:

—Recebi uma proposta para me mudar de cidade. - Ela não me olhou surpresa quando eu contei, indicando que realmente acreditava que eu seria convidado a tal.

—Os convites não seriam feitos apenas no final do próximo mês? - Perguntou em dúvida.

—E serão. Eles querem que eu ocupe uma vaga independente disso. - Expliquei e ela assentiu. - O cargo é mais alto do que o meu atual, é uma oportunidade muito boa.

—Parabéns, Harry. Fico muito feliz com isso, eu tinha certeza que eles notariam logo o quanto você é bom.

Ela me felicitou com um sorriso tão lindo que eu ri também antes de continuar.

—Eu ainda não aceitei. - Falei sem rodeios e ela me olhou confusa, mas não disse nada. Respirei fundo e continuei. - Olhe, Ginny, eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que eu quero te dizer, principalmente depois do que aconteceu no sábado.

Eu parei um momento para dar a ela espaço para dizer algo, mas ela apenas me olhou inexpressiva e não deu indícios nenhum de que havia algo a dizer, então continuei.

—Eu não sei como, nem exatamente desde quando eu percebi isso, mas não quero mais ser só seu amigo, Gin. - Falei com pressa, como se quisesse arrancar de uma vez o curativo.

Ela me olhou por um tempo com um misto de expressões que eu não soube explicar, mas indicando claramente que isso não era o que ela mais queria ouvir no mundo, e então apoiou os cotovelos sobre as penas cruzadas e afundou o rosto nas mãos.

Agora que comecei, eu estava disposto a falar tudo o que sentia. Me levantei de onde estava e ajoelhei no chão a frente dela para ficarmos da mesma altura e mais próximos. Não tentei fazê-la me olhar, mas apoiei ambas as mãos sobre suas pernas antes de continuar.

—Nossa relação já é tão perfeita que quase nada mudaria, mas eu quero ser o cara que vai com você pra casa depois da balada. Quero te beijar daquele jeito e saber que não vou ouvir aquilo de novo, porque aquelas palavras doeram, sabia? - Falei com pressa, tentando dizer tudo de uma vez.

Parei tempo suficiente para organizar meus pensamentos e o que diria a seguir, e então continuei:

— Eu quero namorar você, agradar você ainda mais. Te encher de presentes e de carinho, eu sei tudo que você gosta então seria tão fácil. Até mesmo acordar com você toda espalhada em cima de mim me atrapalhando dormir.

Ela riu um pouco quando citei seu jeito espaçoso, mas não abriu os olhos para me olhar.

—Quero fazer tudo isso, e nós temos tudo para dar certo, Ginny, eu sei disso. - Terminei ansioso e acariciei o local onde minhas mãos estavam. - É só você me dizer que sim, que também quer, e eu recuso tudo para ficar com você aqui.

Ela mal me esperou terminar antes de levantar a cabeça e começar a dizer:

—Pára, Harry, por favor. - Seu tom urgente ao me pedir para parar e a expressão quase brava me fizeram esperar por algo que eu não gostaria de ouvir. - Não fala isso, você não pode e não vai recusar.

—Eu posso sim, e é o que eu vou fazer se você quiser ficar comigo também. - Contestei teimoso. - É só você me dizer que sim.

—Mas eu não quero. - Ela respondeu por fim.

Eu a encarei atônito por um momento, até que ela olhou para baixo e a primeira lágrima escorreu em seu rosto.

—Você está dizendo isso para eu não perder uma oportunidade boa, não é? Pois saiba que eu não ligo para isso, mas se você se importa tanto assim pode vir comigo. - Tentei desesperadamente achar uma alternativa para aquela negativa.

Ela não falou nada, mas negou novamente com a cabeça, então tentei dizer o último argumento, ainda que fraco, que eu tinha e que me havia sido apresentado durante a semana:

—Ron me disse que você era louca por mim quando éramos mais novos. Diz que sim, Ginny, por favor.

O efeito que isso teve foi contrário ao que eu esperava:

—Eu era sim, Harry, louca por você, e o que você estava fazendo enquanto isso? - Perguntou com raiva, me olhando diretamente agora. - Estava dando a mínima para mim, como até alguns anos atrás.

—Você não pode me culpar por algo que eu nem sabia, Gin. - Tentei argumentar, odiando o rumo da conversa e as lágrimas que escorriam em seu rosto enquanto isso.

—E eu não estou te culpando, embora eu tenha certeza que não faria nenhuma diferença caso você soubesse. - Não tive como discordar dela, então só esperei que continuasse. - Mas eu estou te culpando pelo que você está fazendo agora. Anos, Harry, até eu não me importar com quantas pessoas você sai ou com quem está namorando, para não sentir nada quando você me conta sobre a moça do escritório com quem você está dormindo. E sabe o resultado disso?

Diante do tom quase cruel de sua pergunta eu não consegui dizer nada, então apenas esperei:

—Eu consegui. - Frisou apontando para si mesma. - E você não tem direito de bagunçar minha vida agora.

—Não quero bagunçar sua vida, estou aqui dizendo que estou disposto a deixar minha carreira de lado para ficar com você. Quero o oposto disso! - Expliquei com urgência, como se fosse óbvio.

—Você não tem o direito de vir aqui me dizer isso agora para daqui a três meses descobrir que é só uma confusão dos seus sentimentos e ainda me culpar por atrasar seu crescimento profissional, porque é isso que vai acontecer.

—Não quero que você pense na minha vida profissional ao me responder definitivamente, Ginny, quero que pense em você. - Eu sabia o que ela diria, e minha vontade de chorar era devido a isso.

—Estou pensando em nós dois Harry, por isso estou dizendo não. - Ela olhou novamente para baixo ao responder.

—Eu quero uma chance, só isso, e você vai ver que três meses não é nada perto do tempo que eu quero passa do seu lado.

—Não posso. - Negou novamente.

Eu percebia pelo seu tom o esforço para dizer tudo isso e como a expressão no seu rosto dizia o contrário, e por isso eu precisava insistir.

—Eu sei que isso não está sendo fácil para você também, é só ver sua relutância em me olhar e a força que você faz para que as palavras saiam. - Mal consegui conter o equilíbrio da minha voz enquanto dizia. - Por que não facilitar para nós dois?

—Porque hoje eu sou muito mais racional do que aquela adolescente boba que não tinha olhos para nada além amigo do irmão.

—Olhe para mim pelo menos, por favor. - Pedi tentando desesperadamente prolongar aquele momento com ela, mas internamente ciente de que não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer por nós.

—É mais fácil sem te olhar. - Explicou e eu cheguei mais perto, apoiei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e inspirei seu cheiro enquanto intensificava o contato de minhas mãos em suas pernas. - E seria ainda mais se você parasse de insistir e fazer isso, por favor.

Eu não poderia me aproximar se ela dissesse não, então me afastei e tentei uma última vez:

—Posso só pedir uma coisa, então? - Perguntei e ela só assentiu sem me olhar, então eu levantei seu rosto para mim antes de dizer: - Me dá um beijo.

Ela não precisou pensar sobre o meu pedido e nenhuma centelha de hesitação passou por seus olhos quando ela afundou os dedos em meus cabelos e me puxou de encontro ao seu rosto.

Senti quando ela descruzou as penas e apoiou os pés no chão, me deixando entre elas, eu apertei sua cintura e a puxei mais para perto, assim ficamos colados um no outro. Foi quase tão quente quanto nosso primeiro beijo, mas com um milhão de significados a mais.

Deixei nossas testas grudadas quando nos separamos, ela continuou com as mãos no meu cabelo e eu apoiei as minhas em seus quadris antes de falar:

—Eu te amo, Gin. Você não me ama mais?

—Isso não faz diferença, Harry. Minha resposta ainda é não.

Eu conhecia Ginny bem demais para saber que não adiantaria mais insistir, mas infelizmente eu não me importei a tempo de conhecer seus sentimentos da mesma maneira para entender o que ela quis dizer com aquele “não importa”.

Pisquei com força para absorver suas palavras e percebi que meus olhos estavam úmidos. Quando me senti confiante para não desabar na frente dela prendi seu rosto entre as mãos e preguei um selinho demorado em seus lábios antes de levantar e sair.

Eu não falei tchau e ela não foi atrás porque nós dois sabíamos que seria mais fácil assim. Cruzei sozinho o caminho tão conhecido de sua casa, entrei no carro e fui embora.

Não consegui conter algumas lágrimas e meus pais, ansiosos para saber o que houve, perceberem isso assim que entrei rápido pela sala e fui direto às escadas.

—Vou aceitar o cargo. - Anunciei a eles antes que me perguntassem e esperei que isso fosse suficiente para que eles entendessem.

A meio caminho ouvi meu pai dizer para que minha mãe me deixasse sozinho um pouco e internamente eu o agradeci por isso.

A dor no meu peito me dizia com clareza que eu nunca havia amado Cristina Keller na primeira série, nem a gêmea Patil durante a adolescência, nem Cho, minha namorada no início da faculdade, nem Alicia, a moça da contabilidade que nunca quis nada sério comigo. E eu sabia disso agora porque não sobreviveria a essa dor mais de uma vez.

Usei o final de semana para pensar em tudo, remoer o que aconteceu e me lamentar o quanto pude o fato de perder tanto tempo a ponto de ser tarde demais.

Na segunda feira pela manhã me vesti e fui ao escritório no horário normal, mas me dirigi à sala da diretora ao invés de minha mesa.

—Entre. - Ela pediu quando bati à porta. - Bom dia, Potter.

—Bom dia, Sra. McGonagall. Não vou tomar muito seu tempo, só gostaria de dizer novamente que agradeço a oportunidade na capital e que eu vou aceitá-la.

—Excelente, Potter. Ficamos felizes com isso, vou informá-los hoje mesmo. - Ela disse de um jeito que me fez acreditar que ela estava feliz de fato. - Eles com certeza me pedirão um prazo, e preciso notificar isso também. Precisamos de pelo menos quinze dias para acertar a parte burocrática do processo, mas não podemos nos alongar por muito mais do que isso. Acredito que posso tentar um mês de prazo, o que acha?

—Não é necessário, posso começar em quinze dias. Quanto antes melhor para mim.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e avaliadora quando falei isso, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

—Ótimo, vou avisá-los então. Até lá fique a vontade para resolver suas questões pessoais, alguém da área de gestão de pessoas entrará em contato quando tudo estiver pronto para assinatura.

—Obrigado, e mais uma vez agradeço a oportunidade.

Saí da sala dela aliviado por fazer o que eu sabia ser certo diante de tudo o que houve. Por um lado eu estava ansioso para começar essa nova fase longe de tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas por outro eu só pedia aos céus que Ginny mudasse de ideia para eu cancelar tudo isso.


	17. Capítulo 16

Foram duas semanas burocráticas, lentas, completamente chatas e carregadas de expectativa a respeito de algo que, infelizmente, não aconteceu.

Após dar minha resposta afirmativa a McGonagall voltei à minha mesa e organizei as poucas coisas de uso pessoal que mantinha ali para levar comigo. Jefrey passou a manhã em reunião com um cliente, e quando finalmente retornou eu o convidei para almoçarmos juntos e o colocar a par da novidade antes que a notícia fosse divulgada oficialmente.

Ele me felicitou quando disse a ele que fui convidado e aceitaria a oportunidade e fez questão de me garantir que já esperava isso, então não estava totalmente surpreso.

Neguei sua sugestão de marcarmos um happy hour com o pessoal do escritório com o pretexto de que era muito pouco tempo para eu organizar tudo e ainda encontrar um lugar para morar, assim ele não insistiu mais no assunto.

Já no dia seguinte cancelei todos os serviços vinculados a mim, tal como o canal de esportes a que meus pais consideravam sem muita utilidade, a assinatura de uma revista de arquitetura e meu plano pós pago de celular, visto que a mudança me exigiria uma nova linha.

Minha mãe conseguiu alguns dias para ficar em casa e me ajudar com tudo o que eu precisaria encaixotar e transportar.

Meu quarto sempre seria o meu quarto, então não me preocupei em levar todos livros, a caixa com a coleção de figurinhas que eu completei quando tinha ainda treze anos e meu vídeo game que há muito não era ligado.

Tudo o que eu levaria, no entanto, nos deu trabalho suficiente para dois dias. Minha mãe tentava disfarçar sua tristeza em ver meu armário se esvaziando com um entusiasmo incomum ao fazer malas e mais malas e empilhar no corredor. Eu considerava isso bom, assim eu poderia me concentrar na mesma coisa e esquecer da minha própria.

Sexta-feira pela manhã recebi uma ligação informando que eu poderia ir até a empresa assinar meu contrato de promoção e transferência.Meus pais estavam no trabalho e não havia horário agendado para eu ir até lá resolver tudo, então não apressei ao tomar café da manhã nem enquanto lavava a louça que sujei, tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, me vesti com calma e, por fim, entrei no carro e guiei até lá com uma lentidão e prudência incomuns.

Com exceção do banho, fiz tudo isso com o celular ao alcance das mãos e olhando a cada minuto sua tela apagada apenas para me certificar de que eu realmente não havia recebido nenhuma chamada.  
Cheguei na empresa e fui direto ao andar de gestão de pessoas, repeti meu ritual de ansiedade enquanto a pessoa que me atendeu buscava os papéis e quando enfim assinei, sem nenhum sinal de vida por parte de Ginny, só consegui pensar que agora já era, estava feito.

Não demorei uma hora inteira entre entrar, resolver tudo e voltar para casa, então o dia que se estendeu foi longo e cheio de sentimentos estranhos enquanto eu me ocupava em vasculhar cada canto para me certificar de que estava tudo embalado e preencher o silêncio com músicas e mais músicas.

Quando meu celular enfim tocou, quase arrancando meu coração pela boca, era Ron me ligando.

“Weasley errado… “. Foi o que pensei antes de levar o aparelho ao ouvido.

Apesar de já termos trocado algumas mensagens por esses dias, seria a primeira conversa por telefone que teríamos depois que tudo aconteceu.

—E aí, Ron? - Cumprimentei enquanto abaixava o volume da TV, ligada em um canal de músicas.

—Ei, cara, você sumiu. Como estão as coisas? - Perguntou com receio.

—Tudo na mesma, estou terminando de arrumar as malas para a mudança. - Respondi mantendo o foco da conversa o mais longe possível de sua irmã. - Semana que vem vou passar uns dias lá procurando um apartamento ou algo assim.

—Legal. Está empolgado? - Perguntou ainda sem naturalidade.

Seu tom me deixou bravo, porque tudo o que eu não queria e nem precisava é que as coisas ficassem estranhas também com Rony e eu esperava que ele fosse adulto suficiente para entender isso também.

—Ron, é o seguinte, eu não sei o que está se passando pela sua cabeça para que você fique cheio de cerimônias ao falar comigo, e se forem as mesmas merdas daquele dia que você entrou aqui e socou a minha cara é melhor nem me dizer. - Afirmei com irritação e ele ficou quieto me esperando terminar de dizer. - Mas se for isso mesmo, da minha parte saiba que eu dispenso, porque tudo que eu não preciso agora é de mais um amigo estranho comigo. Ou você fala direito, como antes, ou desliga essa porra de telefone.

Terminei meu desabafo e fiquei calado esperando ele se manifestar, e quando o fez parecia novamente o Ron de sempre:

—Espero que por amigos estranhos você não esteja categorizando Ginny e eu no mesmo grupo, porque eu garanto que não vou fazer com você algumas coisas que ela já fez. - Disse com nojo, me fazendo rir.

—Idiota. - Ofendi, aliviado por sua resposta familiar.

—Vai ficar em casa hoje?

—Sim.

—Saí mais cedo do trabalho. Faça algo para comermos que eu estou levando a cerveja, daqui a pouco chego aí. - Determinou sem perguntar minha opinião e isso me deixou aliviado. Pelo menos um melhor amigo eu ainda tinha.

A primeira coisa que ele me perguntou quando nos acomodamos no banco do pequeno jardim dos fundos com uma porção de batata frita, algumas asinhas de frango a passarinho e uma caixa de cervejas entre nós foi sobre minha conversa com Ginny na semana anterior.

Uma hora eu precisaria falar disso com alguém, não conseguiria guardar só para mim, então por que não o Ron?

Respirei fundo e contei tudo o que aconteceu, o quanto pedi e implorei, como ela me pareceu triste e brava, seu choro, a recusa inegociável e o beijo que eu pedi e ela me deu.

—Ela só me confundiu, Ron, porque eu não acredito que ela não sinta nada. Pelo menos não depois do jeito que ela falou e de como me beijou. - Confidenciei e ele permaneceu quieto. - Mas eu também posso estar só enxergando o que eu quero, não sei o que pensar.

—Eu também não acredito que ela não sinta nada, até porque ela está quieta de um jeito muito atípico por esses dias. - Opinou e eu fiz questão de empurrar suas palavras o mais para o fundo possível, onde fosse menos provável que me criassem expectativas desnecessárias. - Mamãe até me perguntou se havia acontecido alguma coisa.

Como estava, os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e a garrafa de cerveja na mão, me virei para ela e perguntei retoricamente:

—Então por que ela disse não?

Ele deu de ombros indicando que não sabia e comentou em um tom engraçado:

—Ginny é uma idiota.

Eu ri com isso e ele me acompanhou, apanhando em seguida uma asinha de frango e detonando quase inteira com apenas uma dentada.

—Se a situação fosse ao contrário você diria isso de mim também? - Perguntei mordendo uma batata.

—De você eu diria pior. - Confirmou minha suspeita e rimos novamente.

Ele passou o resto da tarde comigo e ainda estava aqui casa quando meus pais chegaram. Os dois tinham planejado sair para jantar comigo, assim aproveitamos a presença do meu amigo e ele aceitou se juntar a nós quando o convite foi feito.

Passamos uma noite agradável em uma hamburgueria a que já conhecíamos de outras vezes, e não nos faltou assunto momento nenhum. Assim como era com Tia Molly e Tio Arthur, Ron não tinha problemas para conviver com meus pais e isso sempre tornava nossos passeios em conjunto muito divertidos.

Na semana seguinte, ainda na segunda-feira e logo pela manhã, coloquei algumas peças de roupas em uma pequena mala e me despedi dos meus pais para ir até minha nova cidade procurar um lugar para morar. Eu já havia visto alguns anúncios na internet, então fui direto aos lugares que mais me interessaram.

Minha preferência era de que fosse perto o suficiente do meu futuro local de trabalho para que eu pudesse caminhar até lá quando não quisesse usar o carro, assim não tive dúvidas de que havia encontrado quando entrei no terceiro imóvel para o qual havia agendado uma visita.

Era um apartamento pequeno de apenas um quarto, mas com uma sala grande o suficiente para acomodar em um colchão de ar as visitas que eu teria. A praticidade da cozinha já mobiliada e o armário planejado no dormitório me deixaram mais tranquilos por não ter que comprar muitos móveis e eletrodomésticos no início. Pertencia a um prédio de cinco andares de padrão mais antigo, onde ao invés de porteiro para recepção cada morador tem sua própria chave do portão principal.

Confirmei meu interesse e fechei negócio com a imobiliária no meu segundo dia de estadia. O local estava disponível imediatamente, então já saí de lá com as chaves da minha nova casa em mãos direto para a loja onde comprei as coisas mais importantes de que precisaria e não havia no apartamento: uma cama grande e TV para o quarto.

Dois dias depois, assim que os entregadores viraram as costas após deixar minhas compras no cômodo indicado, tranquei tudo e dirigi novamente para a casa dos meus pais para aproveitar os últimos três dias de conforto antes de oficialmente morar sozinho.

Eles já estavam me esperando quando cheguei e quiseram saber tudo sobre o lugar e ver as fotos da minha nova casa. Após as novidades fui informado, sem nenhuma surpresa e com o mesmo nível de contentamento, que eles haviam organizado uma pequena festa de despedida para mim no sábado pela tarde e eu não teria outra opção que não comparecer.

Para meu alívio seria algo informal apenas para amigos próximos, e apesar de não estar muito em clima de festa eu dividia esse sentimento com a expectativa de que talvez Ginny comparecesse.

No horário marcado para o evento eu já estava sentado no sofá da sala vestindo uma roupa apresentável e aguardando que os convidados começassem a chegar. Roer as unhas já muito curtas da minha mão era um marco do meu pico de ansiedade, e eu já estava trabalhando no terceiro dedo quando a campainha tocou pela primeira vez.

Meus pais estavam terminando de espalhar as poucas mesas dobráveis de festa que cabiam no jardim dos fundos e já haviam dispensado minha ajuda, então me encarreguei de receber Jefrey, Anna e os filhos com hospitalidade.

Três crianças definitivamente não te dão muito tempo para pensar em outra coisas, e graças a isso minhas unhas tiveram uma trégua. Alguns minutos depois os guiei até a área aberta onde puderam brincar com mais espaço e me sentei com seus pais para conversarmos um pouco e tomar uma cerveja.

Aos poucos mais convidados foram chegando e transformando o evento em algo agradável. Repeti inúmeras e incansáveis vezes que sim, estava me mudando a trabalho, sim, continuaria na mesma empresa, sim, valia a pena e que sim, novamente, eu convidaria a todos para uma visita quando já estivesse estabelecido.

Tentei, em vão, não sentir meu coração disparado quando ouvi a buzina característica do carro do Ron me indicar que ele tinha chegado também. Minha expectativa baixou consideravelmente quando vi apenas ele e Hermine descerem do carro e me cumprimentar. Ela com o mesmo sorriso de sempre, ele com a expressão de quem se desculpa.

—Meus pais tiveram um imprevisto e não puderam vir, pediram desculpas por isso e disseram para você passar lá antes de ir caso tenha tempo. - Informou enquanto eu dava um beijo em sua namorada.

—Sem problemas, diga a eles que passarei com certeza. - Afirmei e escolhi as palavras para a próxima frase. - Só vieram vocês dois?

—Eu até insisti, mas ela disse que era melhor ficar em casa. Te mandou um beijo. - Ele respondeu sem que eu precisasse explicar o que queria saber.

—Nossa, que simpática! - Exclamei sarcástico e os dois riram enquanto me acompanhavam até o fundo, onde estavam todos os outros.

Apesar da conversa constante ao redor de mim e de todas as pessoas com quem precisei conversar tudo o que eu pensava nos poucos momentos em que não precisava dar atenção a ninguém é que Ginny não me procurou, não me ligou e não tentou estabelecer nenhum tipo de contato comigo, mas pelo menos minha consciência estava tranquila por eu ter feito tudo o que podia.

Quando finalmente me deitei para dormir, cansado do evento dedicado a mim e de organizar toda a bagunça com meus pais depois da saída de Ron e Mione, que foram os últimos a irem embora, já passava um pouco do horário normal em que normalmente nos deitamos quando estamos em casa.

Não me preocupei em programar o despertador, mas tampouco consegui ficar muito tempo na cama. Quando apareci na sala, já com vestido com a roupa que usaria para viajar, meus pais já estavam lá me esperando para tomarmos café juntos.

O clima à mesa não era de felicidade total, mas eles foram bons em esconder seus sentimentos até a hora em que a última mochila foi acomodada no banco de trás e começamos a nos despedir. Nós, os Potter em geral, somos muito sentimentais quando se trata das pessoas que amamos e esse momento terminou com algumas lágrima de todos nós, especialmente de Dona Lily.

—É bem perto, mãe, vamos nos ver sempre. - A tranquilizei, dividido entre retribuir seu abraço e secar meus olhos.

—Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa e eu não vou mais te ver todos os dias para ter certeza de que você está bem. - Desabafou e eu ri.

—Eu vou ficar bem sim, não se preocupem, eu aprendi a viver com os melhores. - Garanti e eles sorriram com orgulho diante do meu elogio.

—Nos avise assim que chegar. - Meu pai pediu quando me deu um abraço apertado.

—Fiquem tranquilos, vou apenas passar para me despedir de Tia Molly e Tio Arthur, mas logo estarei lá e avisarei vocês. - Os tranquilizei e eles finalmente me deixaram ir.

Limpei o rosto à caminho da outra casa onde passei boa parte da minha vida e quando estacionei o carro rente ao meio fio, já recomposto da despedida, mandei uma mensagem ao Ron informando que estava aqui e pedindo para que ele avisasse seus pais.

Gritar ou buzinar seria um alarde sobre minha presença, e meu orgulho não me deixou sequer arriscar a possibilidade de Ginny pensar que eu estava aqui para vê-la ou insistir novamente.

Desci do carro quando os vi caminharem sorridentes ao meu encontro, e fui recebido com um abraço. Eles me desejaram felicidades e sucesso em minhas novas atribuições e me garantiram que as portas da casa deles permaneceriam abertas para mim quando eu quisesse aparecer. Me senti lisonjeado com isso e aproveitei para retribuir o convite, afirmando que eles agora tinham também uma casa na capital, para onde poderiam ir sempre que quisessem.

Eles não se demoraram conversando comigo, e quando entraram Rony continuou encostado ao meu lado no carro e conversamos por mais alguns minutos.

—Preciso ir, Ron. Tenho uma mudança para arrumar ainda hoje, amanhã já começo a trabalhar e queria deixar tudo mais ou menos no lugar. - Anunciei quando olhei no relógio e vi que já se aproximava da hora do almoço.

—Sem problemas, vai lá. - Assentiu e se virou para me dar um abraço também. - Nem vou me despedir porque semana que vem já vou te visitar.

Eu ri com seu auto convite, mas confirmei que ele poderia aparecer sempre que quisesse.

—Nunca esperei você sair para entrar e não farei isso agora. - Garantiu já se virando para entrar quando eu ainda nem havia aberto a porta do carro. - Faça uma boa viagem e me avise quando chegar.

Mantendo nossos modos também não esperei que ele entrasse antes de me virar ainda rindo para entrar no veículo e seguir minha viagem. Antes de concluir o ato, no entanto, ouvi o chamado que fez meu coração disparar e o estômago dar um salto acrobático:

—Ei, Harry, espera.

Me virei a tempo de vê-la descer correndo os degraus que haviam logo depois da porta de entrada, os cabelos soltos voando, o short jeans curto com o qual normalmente ficava em casa, uma camiseta justa que eu reconheci como sendo de um de seus pijamas e descalça. Ginny odiava andar descalça, o que indicava que saiu apressada de dentro de casa.

Ron ainda estava a meio caminho de alcançar a porta, mas parou e olhou de um para o outro com expectativa, demonstrando que ele preferia parar ali e assistir o que aconteceria a continuar adiante e nos deixar sozinhos, como fez.

Não fechei a porta novamente, mas me encostei como estava antes e coloquei as mãos no bolso para não tamborilar os dedos enquanto a via andar até perto de mim na calçada.

—Você não ia se despedir de mim? - Perguntou chateada, mordendo o lábio e se balançando com as mãos no bolso de trás do short, indicando que eu não era o único nervoso.

—Entendi que você deixou bem claro que não queria despedidas quando não foi à minha festa ontem. - Dei de ombros ao me explicar.

—Achei que fosse mais fácil assim. - Justificou sem desviar nosso olhar.

—Eu acho que não muda nada, mas entendo sua posição. - Opinei da mesma forma.

—Mas você já veio até aqui, poderia ter me chamado. - Sugeriu ressentida.

Respirei fundo e olhei para baixo antes de encará-la novamente e responder com uma paciência ensaiada:

—Ginny, você me disse que eu não tinha o direito de bagunçar sua vida, então por favor também não dificulte a minha.

Não foi fácil pedir isso, menos ainda vê-la recuar com meu pedido.

—Me desculpe, então. - Disfarçou seu rosto corado olhando para baixo e arrumando os cabelos atrás da orelha. - Boa sorte por lá.

—Obrigado. - Agradeci e entrei no carro.

Assim que me acomodei no banco do motorista liguei o veículo e arranquei, mas ao contrário de Ron ela me esperou sair para só então voltar para dentro de casa. Olhei pelo retrovisor até virar a esquina e não ser mais possível, e por três vezes contei até dez quando a vontade de voltar me atingiu.

Peguei a rodovia de acesso e acelerei para a minha nova etapa. Quando meu estômago se acalmou e o coração voltou a bater no ritmo normal pude sentir um pouco do entusiasmo em assumir novas responsabilidades, tanto pessoal como profissionalmente. Mas agora eu entendia também que, contrariando minhas expectativas, entusiasmo não é sinônimo de felicidade.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Por Ginny Weasley**

Harry foi meu primeiro amor.

Eu colocava seu nome nas brincadeiras infantis de previsão do futuro, nos imaginava andando de mãos dadas pela escola, desenhava infinitos “G e H“ nas laterais das folhas do meu caderno e corava apenas por estar no mesmo ambiente que ele.

Quando de fato o conheci eu era pequena demais para me lembrar, visto que ele e Ron estudaram juntos desde os primeiros anos de escola, mas a primeira recordação clara que tenho dele aconteceu quando eu tinha sete anos. Harry e seus pais foram convidados para jantar conosco e acharam desnecessário informar a caçula que teríamos visita, então entrei na sala e lá estavam os três parados olhando para mim. Eu saí correndo dali na hora em que eles me cumprimentaram e ganhei a fama de que me escondia de visitas.

Todos atribuíram minha reação à Tio James e Tia Lily, que eram as únicas novidades já que o filho deles não saía de nossa casa, eu atribuo minha reação ao sorriso e aceno que Harry me lançou. Foi a partir daí que minhas canetas coloridas começaram a decorar os contornos necessários para compor a letra H.

Sempre gostei de ficar no meu quarto e depois de um tempo eu comecei a gostar também das borboletas alvoroçadas no meu estômago toda vez que eu o ouvia chegar falando alto em seu habitual escândalo. Para não repetir a cena do dia do jantar sem ninguém em quem eu pudesse colocar a culpa, me contentei por bastante tempo em espiar pela fresta da porta sempre que podia.

Quando deixei a infância para trás e entrei na adolescência coincidentemente Harry também se apaixonou. Não por mim, é claro. Me lembro claramente de chorar enquanto dizia a Luna que havia perdido meu amor para aquela menina estranha, como se algum dia eu o tivesse tido.

Nessa época também meu orgulho começou a dar as caras e eu aprendi que se fosse chorar por alguém que não queria nada comigo nunca seria na frente dessa pessoa.

Progressivamente aprendi a responder quando ele se dirigia a mim, controlei a tremedeira, parei de gaguejar e de segui-lo com o olhar quando ele entrava, até restar apenas a taquicardia e as borboletas no estômago. Felizmente essas eram discretas o suficiente para eu não precisar me constranger.

Só nunca parei de achar Harry o cara mais lindo em um raio mínimo de 400 Km. Mas aparentemente a escola inteira tinha a mesma opinião.

A primeira vez que o vi com uma garota eu tinha pouco mais de treze anos, e naquele dia eu novamente chorei inconsolável no colo de Luna. Após me fazer cafuné e oferecer seguidos lencinhos, como a boa amiga que era, ela opinou que ao invés de ficar chorando por isso eu deveria tentar parar de gostar de alguém que nem olhava para mim. O que ela disse me deixou triste, mas não deixava de ser verdade, então eu comecei a tentar.

Foi assim que, aos catorze anos, eu deixei de lado a ilusão de que Harry Potter me desse o primeiro beijo e aceitei o convite de um garoto um ano mais velho do que eu para tomarmos sorvete depois da aula. Foi nesse dia também que, depois de conhecer a tão famosa sensação mágica de ter outra boca colada à minha, eu entendi que poderia, e deveria, viver plenamente independente do que sentia por ele.

No final desse mesmo ano Harry e Ron terminaram a escola regular. Não vê-lo todos os dias ajudou, e muito, minha decisão de enfiar meus sentimentos platônicos em uma caixinha de esquecimento onde eu ainda poderia vê-los, mas eles não me atingiriam.

Foi nesse ponto que eu parei de falar sobre isso, inclusive com Luna que era minha confidente desde as primeira lágrimas, e até mesmo de pensar nele. Parar de falar foi bom porque aos poucos ninguém mais se lembrava disso para tocar no assunto, assim eu também fui esquecendo e tornando meu muro de proteção mais alto e robusto.

Depois da decisão tomada, e agora sem sua presença constante para me lembrar de algo que eu não tinha, vieram muitos mais beijos, a primeira balada, o primeiro namorado, a primeira vez, o primeiro porre. Tudo isso contribuiu para me deixar mais forte e segura, mas então chegou o primeiro dia de faculdade.

Não é como se eu não o tivesse visto nunca mais, Harry visitava minha casa pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas eu tampouco era condicionada a ficar com ele no mesmo ambiente e manter uma conversa, como nosso trajeto de ida e volta exigiriam.

Nossa convivência enquanto melhor amigo do irmão versus irmã do melhor amigo era muito amigável e leve para mim, mas apenas porque se restringia a cumprimentos e algumas piadas e comentários soltos. Fazer parte do percurso dos dois diariamente implicaria participar de conversas concretas: trabalho, provas, acontecimentos, família, problemas, novidades, mulheres. E eu definitivamente me considerava despreparada para esse último tópico.

No primeiro dia de aula, antes de sair do quarto já vestida para encontrá-los na sala apenas me esperando, eu me olhei no espelho e repeti três vezes para mim mesma que seria fácil e nada iria mudar. Quando anunciei minha presença ele se levantou sorrindo e me deu um beijo no rosto que era incomum nos nossos cumprimentos até então e me fez novamente, depois de muito tempo, tremer um pouco.

Fiquei quieta durante todo o caminho e culpei a ansiedade do primeiro dia quando me perguntaram o que eu tinha, eles riram do meu ataque de caloura e disseram que isso iria passar.

O primeiro encontro universitário em que os acompanhei aconteceu já na minha primeira semana de aula, e nele eu descobri que havia uma garota no campus com quem Harry estava saindo. Novamente o orgulho falou mais alto e eu me comprometi a não deixar de aproveitar essa fase da minha vida por uma paixonite de infância já esquecida, então um mês depois comecei a me encontrar com Dino Tomaz.

A primeira vez que Ron precisou faltar eu inventei uma desculpa e fiz o mesmo, mas na segunda eu tinha prova e não houve alternativa a não ser ficar sozinha no carro com ele em nossos vinte minutos de trajeto. Foi divertido ver como ele agia normalmente comigo e eu conseguia corresponder da mesma forma. Ali eu vi que agora existia uma relação entre nós: éramos amigos.

Na primeira vez em que ele me ligou para perguntar se eu estava afim de sair para comer alguma coisa eu percebi que precisaria ser uma psicóloga muito melhor do que fui engenheira, porque só aquela frase abalou totalmente a estrutura da minha fortaleza. Esse foi o motivo pelo qual aceitei: eu afundaria isso também, junto com todo o resto.

Nessa fase a faculdade já estava me introduzindo no mundo Freudiano dos mecanismos de defesa, mas foi com Harry que treinei na prática os estados de Repressão, Formação Reativa, Negação e Projeção.

Primeiro eu deliberadamente repreendi toda e qualquer esperança de que algum dia isso evoluísse para qualquer outra coisa, depois eu comecei a transformar reativamente qualquer sentimento romântico em uma amizade sólida e inquebrável, então meu subconsciente passou a se negar a prestar atenção em qualquer coisa nele que pudesse ser apaixonante e, por fim, inconscientemente projetei tudo isso, me convencendo de que Harry nunca sentiria por mim nada além disso.

Nossa convivência me fez bem porque ele deixou de ser o garoto perfeito e se tornou um homem real. Bonito, claro, mas com qualidades e defeitos como todos os outros, diferindo apenas porque tínhamos uma afinidade que me fazia querê-lo em minha vida de uma forma ou de outra, e eu o tinha.

Meu primeiro amor agora era só uma lembrança por trás da relação de cumplicidade que construímos a despeito da intimidade física em que fatalmente culminava um relacionamento amoroso.

E eu me sentia bem com isso, porque quando passei a vê-lo assim ganhei uma pessoa divertida e confiável com quem eu passava horas rindo e certamente poderia contar, e que me enxergava da mesma forma. Não foram raras as vezes que confidenciamos problemas e questões mais íntimas um ao outro, e eu recebi com uma agradável surpresa o fato de não me abalar nem ficar triste quando ele me contou pela primeira vez que estava interessado por alguém.

Na primeira vez que dormimos na mesma cama, durante uma viagem à praia, eu ignorei qualquer conotação sexual que aquilo poderia ter, e que certamente só existiria na minha cabeça, e me permiti afundar em um sono profundo que foi interrompido horas depois por suas reclamações a respeito de minha perna ter ido parar em cima de sua barriga e isso estar atrapalhando. Seu exagero enquanto reclamava me fez rir da situação e prometer que não iria mais me mexer tanto, mas serviu apenas para ele começar a dizer que eu não era confiável porque não cumpria minhas promessas e algo sobre eu estar possuída enquanto dormia.

Quando ele se trocou na minha frente pela primeira vez, ficando apenas de cueca sem nenhum constrangimento e me mostrando que ele não tinha apenas um rosto extremamente atraente, aproveitei sua distração e registrei todos os pedacinhos daquela cena para revivê-la por alguns dias antes de propositalmente arquivar no lugar destinado a tudo que se referia a ele. Tendo isso em um local seguro não precisei me preocupar em olhar nas próximas vezes e a ação se tornou comum, não exercendo sobre mim nenhuma reação que não deveria.

A convivência se tornou igualmente comum, as risadas se tornaram comuns, não me preocupar em cobrir meu corpo apenas de roupa íntima quando ele entrava no meu quarto sem bater na porta se tornou comum, as baladas, passeios, bares, viagens, jantares, ligações constantes e mensagens diárias se tornaram comuns, dançar e dormir juntos também ficou comum depois de um tempo. Era uma relação gostosa, confortável.

Aí nós fizemos sexo.

Naquele dia, depois de toda a brincadeira recreativa que começou no chão da sala, passou pelo sofá, fez uma escala rápida na mesa de jantar e terminou com um beijo faminto em cima da cama, eu respirei fundo, saí de seu colo e me deitei para controlar a respiração e o coração, ambos acelerados. Harry fez o mesmo ao meu lado, sorriu para mim quando eu virei para encará-lo e falou algo sobre ter sido surpreendente e estar com sono.

Me lembro claramente que ele se inclinou sobre mim, me beijou mais uma vez, afundou o rosto no meu pescoço e aspirou profundamente enquanto apertava minha bunda. Depois ele disse: “Você é muito cheirosa, Gin, eu poderia me viciar nesse cheiro”, riu da própria frase e completou: “Boa noite”.

Ele dormiu minutos depois, mas eu ainda fiquei acordada por muito tempo.

Aguardei ouvir o som característico de seu ressonar indicando que já estava em sono profundo e me apoiei nos cotovelos para olhar aquela cena a fim de decorar cada detalhe que eu pudesse dela.

Tantas vezes eu sonhei e imaginei viver isso que não sabia o que pensar nem como deveria me sentir diante da prova iminente da concretização do ato. Eu quis sentir as mãos de Harry em mim desde que comecei a considerar o sexo como algo que deveria ser gostoso e não nojento, o que contabilizava uns dez anos de espera.

Observei com atenção seu rosto relaxado e satisfeito, o corpo descoberto, exatamente como ele se deitou, os cabelos grudados na testa pelo suor que eu causei, a marca leve da minha unha ainda visível em seu ombro esquerdo e sorri satisfeita porque agora minha caixinha de coisas para lembrar e esquecer, simultaneamente, estava completa.

Fiz carinho em suas costas durante todo o tempo e revivi em silêncio todo o prazer que senti, os arrepios, a sensação do êxtase, cada pequeno detalhe de tudo o que aconteceu. Quando não havia mais formas possíveis de pensar naquilo juntei tudo ao toque, ao cheiro, ao gosto e aos sons dele e guardei em meu lugar seguro, só então adormeci.

No dia seguinte foi tudo como antes, mas ainda éramos só os dois ali e isso fazia com que ainda fosse presente. Por mim eu ficaria até o fim do dia, mas a mesma chuva que nos fez acabar sem roupa e enroscados um no outro também encerrou nosso final de semana mais cedo do que deveria.

Ele dormiu enquanto eu dirigia no caminho de volta para casa e eu gostei de poder aproveitar o silêncio e a privacidade do carro para digerir que era hora de voltar para a vida real. Dividi minha atenção entre a estrada e o homem tranquilo ao meu lado, a quem eu erroneamente julgava ser agora totalmente imune.

No dia seguinte ao nosso retorno eu estava deitada em meu quarto com o celular na mão quando meu irmão abriu a porta sem se anunciar e questionou incrédulo:

—Você e Harry transaram?

—Homens não sabem mesmo guardar essas coisas só para eles, não é? - Foi a única coisa que respondi com indiferença sem nem desviar os olhos da tela onde aparecia minha conversa com Luna, mas secretamente morri de vontade de perguntar o que mais ele tinha falado.

Da parte dele eu sabia que nada mudaria, e até preferia que assim fosse porque comigo eu já sabia lidar, portanto não me surpreendeu sua reação natural e descontraída quando o garçom me entregou o papel com o telefone do Colin.

Colin, aliás, foi mais uma dessas pessoas com as quais você se diverte muito e passa ótimos momentos, mas no fim não dá certo porque seus objetivos nunca serão iguais.

Eu mentiria se dissesse que não notei o incômodo de Harry no dia em que ele chegou e eu estava saindo para um encontro, ou a maneira diferente que me elogiou a caminho do clube onde almoçamos com nossos amigos e até mesmo quando foi irônico algumas vezes ao falar sobre com quem eu estava saindo. Seria mentira também, no entanto, dizer que meu lado racional aceitou isso como interesse por mim, porque algo internamente sempre me convencia de que os motivos eram outros, o que quer que fossem esses outros.

Meus mecanismos de defesa só ruíram e permitiram que isso acontecesse quando não havia mais alternativa nenhuma que não essa: no dia em que ele me roubou um beijo. Mais precisamente quando eu percebi sua mágoa diante da minha resposta que, pensando calmamente agora, foi extremamente mal colocada naquela ocasião.

E devo deixar claro que não foi nada sutil, o que aconteceu a eles parecia mais um desmoronamento em massa.

Não se nega um beijo como o que ele me deu, ainda mais vindo de alguém que sempre te faz suspirar por uma coisinha ou outra, mas só quando fiquei parada ali, no meio da pista de dança e vendo-o ir embora magoado pude perceber que onde eu vi apenas um impulso motivado por desejo ele talvez visse algo mais. Nunca o termo ironia do destino me fez tanto sentido.

Ron e Mione não questionaram quando eu pedi para irmos embora e ela o interrompeu quando ele deu a entender que estava se virando para falar comigo. Internamente agradeci, porque eu preferia sentir sozinha enquanto para mim acabavam a festa e o humor e começavam as dúvidas. Não tive uma boa noite, dividida entre tentar dormir e imaginar o que aconteceria se eu o tivesse respondido condizente com o momento não obtive sucesso em nenhuma das duas coisas.

Acordei decidida a ligar para ele e explicar que eu não quis dizer aquilo e que minha resposta impensada não queria dizer que eu não tinha gostado, mas ele não me atendeu e esse impulso passou. Afinal se ele havia me beijado sem nenhum motivo aparente para tal não era eu quem devia explicações.

Mudei de abordagem e liguei novamente para perguntar por que ele tinha feito aquilo e esclarecer que sim, eu gostei. Ele não atendeu de novo, e eu desisti de falar isso também.

Por fim optei pela alternativa mais sensata e tentei outra vez para perguntar apenas se ele queria conversar, mas quando ele recusou minha chamada pela terceira vez, me dando a certeza de que era proposital, deixei o orgulho tomar as rédeas da situação e desisti de entrar em contato.

Eu queria entendê-lo, conversar com ele e o consolar para que aquela expressão de tristeza nunca nublasse suas feições por minha causa, mas isso de forma alguma significava sobrepujar meu amor próprio e implorar que ele me desse atenção. Harry sabia ser infantil quando contrariado e eu sabia ser orgulhosa quando achava que era o certo a se fazer, e foi assim que terminei meu domingo chorando novamente, depois de anos, pela pessoa de sempre.

A semana foi estranha porque eu não estava acostumada com esse silêncio que mantivemos um com o outro. A falta de notícias, mensagens, ligações e, principalmente, a falta da presença dele contribuíram para deixar mais difícil meu processo de encobrir tudo o que aconteceu.

Sábado pela manhã meus pais saíram para o costumeiro passeio de final de semana e Ron entrou no meu quarto um tempo depois para dizer que iria almoçar com Hermione e se eu gostaria de acompanhá-los, o que eu obviamente neguei. Decidida a passar o dia sozinha no sofá da sala colocando minha série preferida em dia, e distraída com a TV, levei um susto quando o celular tocou ao meu lado, mas o coração acelerou mesmo para valer quando eu vi que era Harry me ligando.

Não fiquei surpresa quando ele me pediu para conversarmos e decidi não adiar, por mais que eu suspeitasse o que ele diria e tudo o que isso implicaria. Nunca o vi com vergonha ao falar comigo e seu tom tímido e incomum me indicou logo de cara que não havia mais nada para eu tentar salvar além de todo o autocontrole que levei anos para desenvolver.

Agora não havia mais Repressão, Formação Reativa, Negação e nem Projeção ao redor de mim para impedir que eu visse as coisas com mais clareza, mas tudo isso havia dado lugar à possibilidade gritante e psicologicamente possível, também apresentada por Freud, de que ele tivesse apenas o que chamamos de Ilusão: uma reação inconsciente de algo que ele gostaria que fosse verdade e que futuramente poderia vir a ser ou não.

Diante disso me dei o direito de não querer arriscar adicionar às minhas lembranças já não tão felizes o peso da decepção iminente. Chame de covardia se quiser, eu chamo de realidade. Saber que ele havia recebido uma proposta de emprego irrecusável e maravilhosa só me deu mais certeza de que essa era a decisão correta a se tomar. O problema é, que certa ou não, isso não a fez mais fácil.

Durante aqueles minutos intermináveis de conversa eu senti desde satisfação por finalmente ouvir dele tudo aquilo até raiva por só agora ele estar falando, mas independente disso eu precisei prestar muita atenção à voz da minha razão para me manter firme diante de sua insistência. Harry se ajoelhou para mim, física e emocionalmente, e é claro que lá no fundo isso fez bem ao meu ego e me deixou uma vontade enorme de jogar tudo para o ar e me lançar ao risco, no entanto muito maior era a certeza de que isso não deveria ser feito nesse impulso de momento em que ele nos colocou.

Tempos atrás eu teria sentido vergonha de chorar por ele na frente dele, ou por qualquer pessoa na frente dessa pessoa, mas na hora eu nem me importei com quanto isso me deixava vulnerável a seus olhos e tirava toda a confiança que eu tentava a todo custo introduzir nas minhas palavras. Responder positivamente ao beijo que ele pediu foi um reflexo que eu não freei e em troca ganhei mais uma boa recordação.

Tudo o que pensei nos dias que se seguiram é que ele iria embora. Não era para o outro lado do mundo, mas também não estaria mais do outro lado do bairro. Somando isso ao fato de que provavelmente não conseguiríamos mais conversar como antes era o fim certeiro do relacionamento que poderíamos ter e da amizade que de fato tínhamos.

Quando seus pais ligaram para nos convidar para a festa de despedida que fariam eu tive o privilégio de atender ao telefone. Após informar o dia e horário, Tia Lily fez questão de deixar bem claro que o convite incluía a mim também e eu fiquei profundamente constrangida. Ela e o filho sempre tiveram uma relação muito próxima de amizade, somando isso ao seu tom demasiado compreensivo é claro que ela sabia de tudo.

Depois de pensar bastante e chegar à conclusão de que minha presença não ajudaria a melhorar nada para nenhum de nós dois eu decidi não comparecer.

Ron bateu na porta do meu quarto antes de ir para perguntar se eu ficaria mesmo em casa e minha resposta o fez sair balançando negativamente a cabeça como se não concordasse com aquilo, mas disposto a não falar nada. A próxima pessoa a passar pela porta foi minha mãe, minutos depois dele, e sua postura foi mais direta:

—Você não vai mesmo? – Perguntou sem rodeios com os braços cruzados e encostada ao batente.

—Não, é melhor eu ficar em casa. – Respondi sem vontade de prolongar o assunto.

—Meu amor, não faça isso com você mesma. – Aconselhou vindo até mim para pregar um beijo no meu rosto e continuou sem me dar tempo de responder. – Eu e seu pai vamos sair, voltamos daqui a pouco.

Eu estava sentada na sala quando meu irmão chegou e mordi a língua para conter a vontade de perguntar como tinha sido, ele, por sua vez, passou sorrindo sarcástico por mim, como sempre fez quando sabia que eu queria saber de algo que ele não me diria espontaneamente. Sua tentativa de sigilo não deu certo quando nossa mãe o encontrou no corredor e perguntou alto o suficiente para eu conseguir ouvir:

—E então, como foi? Ele está empolgado?

—Foi legal, normal, está mais ou menos. Tia Lily é que está triste. – Respondeu o mais vago que conseguiu e eu quis socar a cara dele.

Acordei no dia seguinte prevendo nada de interessante para fazer, então apenas vesti um short jeans velho e me joguei no sofá. Ouvi meus pais conversando na cozinha e estranhei a TV ligada e ninguém na sala, mas aproveitei a praticidade de não precisar usar o controle e comecei a prestar atenção no programa que passava. Alguns minutos depois eu espirrei, e movida por esse barulho minha mãe apareceu na porta com a seguinte pergunta:

—Ele já foi? Estava terminando de fazer aquele sanduíche que ele gosta, para a viagem. - Sua expressão mudou de fraternal para envergonhada quando ela viu que era eu e não Ron. – Desculpe, achei que fosse seu irmão.

—Quem já foi? – Perguntei de um salto e abri um pequeno pedaço da cortina a tempo de ver Harry e Ron trocando um abraço de despedida. – Por que ninguém me disse que ele estava aqui? – Perguntei ressentida.

—Porque ele não queria que disséssemos. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

Antes de pensar eu já estava lá fora chamando por ele e pedindo que esperasse um minuto. Quando ele se virou para mim me senti novamente com sete anos, mudando apenas a direção para onde eu queria correr.

Eu não queria colocar nós dois na situação desconfortável de ter que sorrir durante uma festa e fingir que estava tudo bem, mas também não gostaria que ele fosse embora sem se despedir como se falar comigo fosse algo desnecessário. Recebi sua resposta como um soco sufocante no estômago que me escancarou o fato de que eu tinha me colocado numa situação indigna de pedir o que quer que fosse, e isso me deixou com um misto de vergonha e mágoa que fez meu rosto corar e os olhos arderem.

Diante de sua relutância compreensível à minha tentativa de deixar as coisas mais normais entre nós, apenas desejei sorte quando na verdade eu queria dar um abraço e acompanhei com os olhos quando seu carro desapareceu de vista, dando a martelada final que derrubou toda a minha estrutura.

Quando seu carro virou a esquina eu me senti perdida e sem saber o que fazer. Harry não estava comigo, mas sempre esteve aqui e agora não estava mais, o que por um momento me deixou em pânico. Passei reto pela sala e me tranquei no quarto o resto do dia, remoendo e deixando as lágrimas teimosas rolarem a vontade pelo meu rosto. Desabafei comigo mesma tudo o que queria antes de começar o dia seguinte disposta a lidar com as consequências da minha escolha.

Decidi continuar a vida, o que era um pouco difícil quando não se tem um emprego, mas eu faria. Na segunda-feira acordei e me troquei como fazia todos os dias, fui à academia, procurei vagas de meu interesse na internet e me recusei a pensar nele ou fazer qualquer coisa que me lembrasse dele.

Nos primeiros dias eu me distraí, pensei em outras coisas, saí de casa, encontrei os amigos, convivi com a minha família como sempre fazia e me mantive concentrada o tempo todo em afastar meus pensamentos de Harry. Não posso dizer que consegui, porque mantê-lo longe era uma reação ensaiada e não espontânea, mas eu estava tendo relativo sucesso nas minhas tentativas.

Isso também mudou mais ou menos um mês depois que ele foi embora, quando recebi a ligação de uma clínica agendando uma entrevista comigo. Eu estava cansada de ficar em casa e não fazer nada com essa demora toda me afligindo, então a notícia me deixou tão eufórica que minha primeira reação foi pegar o celular e ligar para ele para compartilhar a novidade. Só me dei conta do que estava fazendo quando a gravação anunciou que aquele número não existia mais, e o balde de água fria foi tão grande que me fez chorar.

Deixei a saudade me dominar por um tempo e depois limpei o rosto antes de sair do quarto e dizer à minha mãe que eu teria a oportunidade de tentar em um novo lugar. O caminho até a cozinha me fez passar por Ron, deitado no sofá da sala com o celular no ouvido, rindo e falando algo sobre visitar algum lugar na próxima vez que fosse para lá, dali a duas semanas. Seu tom me fez saber que era Harry na linha e eu tentei ao máximo não prestar atenção em sua conversa, mas meus pés adotaram uma lentidão incomum ao passar por ele e absorver o máximo que pude, que não foi muito.

Harry mudou de telefone e de endereço, e eu não tinha mais nenhum dos dois. Ron, por sua vez, mantinha um contato tão constante que nem parecia que ele não morava mais algumas ruas adiante, mas não compartilhava isso comigo e nem eu pedia a ele que o fizesse. Minha relação com meu irmão era e continuava sendo ótima, mas ele se reservava o direito de não ser minha fonte de notícias, e eu o entendia e confiava que a mesma regra valia para o outro lado.

Aquele ato falho que resultou em uma ligação impensada mexeu comigo, porque foi a primeira vez que notei uma barreira entre nós, e isso foi notável até no meu comportamento pelos próximos dias. Meus pais e eu nunca tivemos uma relação tão estreita de amizade, então eu apenas os notava me olhando questionadores em algumas ocasiões, mas guardavam para si suas observações enquanto eu guardava para mim os meus motivos. Ron, ao contrário, me alugava em longas conversas divertidas e propositais e algumas vezes apenas me dizia que se eu estava certa da minha decisão poderia ficar tranquila porque essa fase ruim iria passar, como já havia passado uma vez.

Com a distância agora tão palpável foi inevitável fugir de alguns lapsos de arrependimento pelo rumo que eu dei ao nosso relacionamento, e impossível compartimentalizar meus sentimentos como eu fazia antes com sucesso. Tudo o que guardei tão bem por anos agora parecia dançar ao vento na minha cabeça e diante dos meus olhos, me fazendo lembrar dele com o que quer que acontecesse: desde passar na frente do seu restaurante preferido a rir sozinha quando me vinha alguma piada ridícula que ele contava.

O dia que abri a gaveta errada do escritório ao procurar um bloco de anotações e encontrei as chaves da casa da montanha, então, foi como se algo tivesse entrado em luto dentro de mim. Fechei o compartimento com força, esqueci do bloco e até do que iria escrever, e me afundei em um prato de brigadeiros apenas para comprovar que a história de que isso tornava as coisas melhores era uma tremenda lenda mentirosa.

Tudo piorou consideravelmente quando, três semanas após passar uma hora conversando sobre minhas qualificações profissionais, recebi outro não como resposta. Eu falava com Harry primeiro sempre que algo não dava certo e ele me animava como ninguém, sem forçar a situação ele dizia exatamente tudo o que eu gostaria de ouvir, e agora olhar para o celular me lembrava apenas que eu não tinha mais como entrar em contato.

Em nenhum outro dia ele me fez tanta falta como nesse momento, quando parecia que nada estava dando certo. Sem sucesso em retrair meus sentimentos, agora eu sentia falta do beijo, do abraço, da presença dele, dos cafunés que ele me fazia assistindo filme, da atenção e do carinho, do meu amigo e cúmplice para várias coisas.

Para ajudar eu me lembrei também que na última vez que recebi uma resposta negativa em minha tentativa de iniciar a vida profissional Harry disse que me amava e eu disse que ele era o melhor amigo do mundo. Tal fato precedeu o beijo que ele me roubou e para o qual eu dei uma resposta patética. A junção de tudo isso fez eu me sentir burra, sem nenhum outro termo ameno para substituir esse e ainda expressar com perfeição.

Continuei não tendo sucesso em esquecê-lo, mas eu ainda conseguia refrear os impulsos de retomar o contato. Eu sabia o que diria se nos falássemos, e então eu seria a impulsiva dessa vez. Eu estava sofrendo e sentindo muito sua falta, mas mantinha minha posição de que não se tomam decisões assim por euforia, por isso eu inventava qualquer outra coisa para fazer quando a vontade de pegar o computador e mandar uma mensagem era grande demais.

Dias depois Luna me ligou e convidou para dormir na casa dela e assistirmos juntas a um filme que lançaria na TV a cabo. Coloquei as poucas roupas necessárias na mochila, vesti o casaco que me protegeria do tempo já frio e fui até o quarto do Ron informar que dormiria fora e pedir a ele que avisasse nossos pais. Ouvi sua voz através da porta fechada e deduzi que ele estivesse no telefone, então não bati na porta ao entrar.

—Ron? - Chamei já dentro do quarto e esperei ele se virar para me olhar.

A mesa com seu notebook ficava de frente para a entrada, e quando ele se afastou eu pude ver que na verdade a conversa era com Harry através de transmissão de vídeo. Senti meu coração acelerar e as bochechas corarem quando o vi ainda rindo, logo antes de fechar a cara e só encarar o que certamente era minha imagem em sua tela. Por falta de reação melhor eu mordi o lábio e esqueci o que ia dizer.

—Você ia me dizer alguma coisa? - Meu irmão perguntou, se esforçando para ignorar a situação.

—Ah, sim. Vou dormir na casa da Luna, você avisa mamãe e papai, por favor? - Pedi mais baixo do que o normal, sentindo meu rosto quente.

—Aviso sim, fique tranquila. - Confirmou e continuou me olhando, dividido entre divertido e culpado.

—Obrigada. - Agradeci e antes de me virar para sair forcei minha voz a expressarem bons modos. - Olá, Harry, bom te ver.

Sem alterar sua expressão e ainda com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos ele respondeu:

—Bom te ver também, Gin.

Acenei brevemente e saí, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Parei do lado de fora e respirei para aliviar o impacto de vê-lo pela primeira vez depois da nossa despedida desastrosa, ficar atrás da porta do quarto do meu irmão enquanto isso foi proposital para tentar ouvir alguma coisa, mas só o que escutei foram os sons de seus dedos batendo nas teclas, indicando que não conversariam mais por áudio.

Dirigi até a casa de Luna pensando com tristeza quando foi que nossa convivência se resumiu a um simples "bom te ver" depois de mais de dois meses sem nenhum contato. Seja o que for que eu pretendia que acontecesse depois daquela nossa conversa, estava tudo indo por água abaixo, inclusive minha certeza de que não ficarmos juntos era o certo a se fazer. Como poderia ser certo nos darmos tão bem, nos completarmos em tantos pontos e estarmos sofrendo longe um do outro?

Desci do carro carregando minha pequena bagagem e contando com o bom humor e espiritualidade da minha amiga para ter uma noite agradável e divertida, como deveriam ser todas as noites de uma pessoa feliz e bem resolvida, em paz com as próprias decisões. O que definitivamente não era o meu caso.

Nos cumprimentamos e ela voltou à cozinha para terminar de preparar alguns aperitivos que comeríamos durante a sessão enquanto eu ia até o quarto deixar minha bolsa. Na volta me encostei no balcão ao seu lado e puxei uma conversa normal, que certamente nos levaria por assuntos casuais e leves.

Conversamos banalidades, falamos bastante bobagens, ela me contou algumas coisas sobre seu trabalho e eu informei as últimas novidades sobre ainda não ter um. Nos sentamos sobre o tapete da sala com duas taças de vinho e um prato cheio de frios que nos alimentou durante boa parte do filme que passava.

Luna não poderia ter pensado num momento melhor para escolher uma comédia romântica daquelas bem lindas e emocionantes, onde as coisas dão certo no final apesar de tudo, e isso me deixou ressentida e saudosa. O vinho que tomamos contribuiu também para minha sentimentalidade dobrar de tamanho, principalmente porque a última ocasião em que eu havia tomado um não me saía da cabeça.

—O que vamos assistir agora, Lulu? - Questionei excessiva e propositalmente animada quando as letras pequenas subiram na tela, após a típica declaração mútua de amor e as promessas de ficarem juntos para sempre.

—Fico até com saudade do Harry aqui para me defender desse apelido. - Lamentou rindo, com um comentário inocente.

Eu estava me inclinando para deixar a taça apoiada na mesa de centro quando ela disse isso, mas me deixei cair novamente encostada no sofá ainda com ela em mãos. Eu não queria falar de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo queria desabafar e contar tudo o que aconteceu a alguém, eu também não queria ouvir as pessoas falando dele com tanta naturalidade como se não fosse nada demais ele não estar aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que me contassem tudo o que ele estava fazendo sem mim em sua nova vida.

A confusão de sentimentos escolheu justo esse momento para entrar em colapso, então bastou Luna me olhar e perguntar o que houve para eu me derramar em um choro sentido muito semelhante ao de anos atrás, quando eu ainda falava sobre isso com ela.

Sua cara me deu a certeza de que ela não estava entendendo nada, mas isso não a impediu de se sentar do meu lado, tirar a bebida de minhas mãos e escorregar os dedos por meus cabelos enquanto eu desabava em um silêncio repleto de soluços. Vários minutos depois, quando me levantei e fui até o banheiro pegar um pedaço de papel, já mais controlada, ela repetiu sua pergunta sobre o que tinha acontecido.

—Quer me contar o que está havendo? - Perguntou com sutileza, mas me olhando curiosa.

—É uma longa história. - Contestei um pouco envergonhada.

—Ainda bem que temos a noite toda, não é? - Comentou insistente e me acompanhou quando eu ri.

—Harry, de novo, foi o que aconteceu. Sempre Harry. - Comecei pelo resumo que a faria entender o que desencadeou essa cena.

Sua cara de surpresa e compreensão foi cômica, como normalmente eram suas expressões faciais.

—De novo o Harry? - Questionou confusa.

—Eu diria que ainda o Harry. - Confessei e limpei o rosto com as costas das mãos.

—Só o fato de ele se mudar já te fez ficar assim de novo?

—Na verdade não foi só isso. - Informei e respirei fundo antes de começar a história pelo início. - Lembra a viagem que você e o Ron marcaram conosco e depois não puderam ir? - Perguntei e ela assentiu. - Então, nós fizemos sexo.

—Vocês o que? - Perguntou esganiçada e se inclinando em minha direção com os olhos arregalados. Seu exagero me fez rir e balançar afirmativamente a cabeça. - Mas como? Do nada, assim? Eu vi vocês aqui em casa depois disso, naquele dia em que jantamos juntos, vocês estavam normais.

—Nós ficamos normais mesmo, nada mudou por causa disso. Eu fiquei bem, ele ficou bem e estava tudo certo. - Confirmei sua afirmação.

—E o que mais faltou acontecer, então? - Perguntou irônica.

—Ele se declarar e dizer que recusaria a proposta da empresa se eu ficasse com ele. - Contei sem graça, já prevendo sua reação, e por fim completei. - Eu eu dizer não.

Luna abriu tanto a boca que foi engraçado, depois ela sacudiu a cabeça um pouco e pediu, confusa e incrédula:

—Por favor, me conte tudo por ordem cronológica e com detalhes, porque eu quero acreditar que tem um motivo muito bom para você ter dito não e agora estar aqui deplorável desse jeito.

Eu ri do seu exagero e narrei a história desde o começo, com todos os detalhes pertinentes e os adicionais que ela pediu. Contei a ela do beijo que ele me deu sem aviso, nossa conversa, meus motivos para ter negado, quando ele ia embora sem se despedir e eu o chamei, sua negação em falar comigo e, por fim, quando o vi hoje pelo computador do Ron antes de vir encontrá-la.

Terminei e fiquei em silêncio vendo ela me olhar inexpressiva por um momento, até por fim dizer:

—Me fala de novo, por favor, por que mesmo você ouve o cara por quem é apaixonada desde criança dizer que quer largar tudo para ficar com você, e diz não?

Revirei os olhos antes de responder diante de sua visível discordância:

—Porque não se decide isso por impulso, Luna. Eu não vou ser a pessoa pra quem Harry vai olhar e dizer que não está numa situação melhor por causa dela. - Expliquei dando de ombros. - Além disso, o que adianta dizer sim agora e daqui um ano ele perceber que se enganou e só estava confuso? Prefiro não me decepcionar.

Ela me olhou incrédula por um tempo, até eu me irritar:

—Não contei tudo isso só para você ficar me olhado, fale alguma coisa, por favor.

—Ginny, desculpe a sinceridade, mas vocês são dois burros. - Falou com naturalidade, e mesmo não sendo o que eu esperava ouvir tive vontade de rir. - Você foi burra e covarde, ele só foi burro mesmo.

—Obrigada por me animar, está ajudando bastante. - Agradeci lançando mão de todo meu sarcasmo. - Mais alguma palavra de incentivo ou é só isso por hoje?

—Você queria dizer não? - Perguntou ignorando tudo o que eu falei. - Sinceramente, pensando só em você e esquecendo o medo, você queria dizer não?

Não precisei pensar nisso por muito tempo, a resposta já estava na minha cara:

—Eu queria dizer sim, claro. Mas como eu não pensaria nele também e em tudo o que estaria abrindo mão? Não quero ser a causa da sua insatisfação no futuro.

—Ginny, se alguém por quem você é louca diz que está disposto a abrir mão do que quer que seja por você, você aceita. Sabe por que? - Afirmou categórica e não esperou minha resposta. - Porque você não pediu que ele fizesse isso, e se mesmo assim está fazendo é porque você vale a pena.

Suas palavras me deixaram pensativa, mas eu decidi continuar o assunto antes de me aprofundar nessa reflexão:

—Da minha parte eu entendi, mas ele é burro por que? - Quis saber, mantendo os mesmos termos que ela usou.

—Porque não é como se tivessem dito que ele deveria se mudar de continente, não é? - Disse como se fosse óbvio. - Por favor, ele estaria a uma hora de carro daqui e já acha que tem que escolher entre você e o trabalho? Cadê o senso lógico dele para saber que é perfeitamente possível ter as duas coisas? Ele estava disposto a perder a oportunidade e não pode dirigir um pouquinho todo final de semana?

Ouvindo-a falar assim me parecia bastante óbvio mesmo, mas era um ponto de vista que eu também não tinha considerado. Mais do que o argumento anterior, esse me deixou pensativa de um jeito esperançoso. A sensação foi boa, mas era exatamente o que eu queria evitar nessa fase de confusão.

—Ainda temos o risco disso tudo ser uma empolgação passageira por parte dele, não é? E depois? - Finalmente expressei a possibilidade que mais me machucaria, caso verdadeira.

—Covardia nunca combinou muito com a sua personalidade, Gi. Por que isso agora? - Rebateu com outra pergunta.

—Harry mexe até com isso. - Assumi e ela sorriu compreensiva.

Olhei para a mesa de centro e avistei minha taça ainda com um pouco do vinho que não terminei de tomar. Me inclinei e a apanhei novamente, bebendo um longo gole enquanto pensava no que ela tinha tido, e Luna tinha razão, o medo nunca foi muito a minha cara. Somado a isso, eu estava com saudade, com vontade de conversar com ele e cansada de reprimir tudo isso.

—O que você acha que eu deveria fazer? - Pedi sua opinião e ela sorriu satisfeita com isso.

—Primeiro deve ser uma amiga melhor e não esperar meses para me contar as melhores fofocas. - Advertiu e eu gargalhei, agradecida por ela descontrair a situação. - Você disse que nunca mais conversaram, não é? Ligue para ele, retome o contato e seja o que Deus quiser.

—Ele mudou de telefone, não tenho mais o número. - Até dizer isso me deixou triste.

—Você quer dizer a uma pessoa da área de informática que o telefone é sua única forma de se comunicar? Pense nas redes sociais, Ginny. - Solucionou meu problema apresentando uma alternativa óbvia e fácil.

Tudo o que meu cérebro estava procurando era um argumento convincente para dar vazão à minha vontade de ir atrás dele de alguma forma, e foi exatamente isso o que Luna me deu. Ela mal terminou de falar e eu me inclinei o suficiente para pegar meu celular em cima do sofá. Antes que eu o desbloqueasse, porém, ela o tomou de mim:

—Às duas da manhã? Sério? - Questionou divertida, me fazendo rir envergonhada. - Parecer desesperada não vai melhorar sua vida. Faça isso amanhã depois do almoço, num horário decente e confortável o suficiente para conversarem com calma.

Com relutância aceitei que ela tinha razão e agradeci o conselho, mas apenas com muita insistência interna me forcei a dormir um tempo depois, já perto de amanhecer e após o segundo filme da noite. Acordei perto da hora do almoço e fui para casa ansiosa para falar com ele, e no caminho até lá imaginei milhares de maneiras diferentes para chegar ao assunto que eu queria: nós dois.

Apenas minha mãe estava em casa, e eu dei um beijo rápido nela antes de ir até meu quarto e ligar o computador. Não me preocupei em fechar a porta antes de me sentar em frente a ele e torcer os dedos enquanto o sistema operacional era iniciado. Desde que tudo aconteceu não olhar as notificações de Harry e sua movimentação social fez parte da minha estratégia de me manter indiferente, e essa seria a primeira vez que eu faria isso desde então. Abri o navegador, fiz meu login e não me preocupei em ver as notificações antes de digitar seu nome no campo de busca.

Não foi com uma sensação agradável que eu vi o site indicar que aquele perfil não poderia ser acessado, menos agradável ainda foi a minha incredulidade quando me toquei e expressei em voz alta o que havia acontecido:

—Aquele filho da puta me bloqueou! - Exclamei indignada, clicando incessantemente no link de pesquisa e vendo sempre a mesma coisa aparecer.

Aparentemente minha reclamação não foi tão contida assim, porque em instantes uma voz familiar e amável soou da porta:

—Você está falando do Harry? - Minha mãe perguntou com os braços cruzados.

Me virei para olhar para ela e assenti que sim, era dele que eu falava. Ela entrou e se sentou na minha cama, de frente para mim, anta de sugerir:

—Por que não me conta o que está havendo entre vocês?

—Não sei por onde começar. - Assumi mordendo o lábio.

—Comece me dizendo por que ele não queria se despedir de você. Suspeito que esse seja o mesmo motivo pelo qual você estava andando triste por aí. - Propôs.

Sabendo que ela me ajudaria se pudesse e que independente disso me animaria de alguma forma, excluí os detalhes desnecessários e contei a ela tudo o que já tinha dito a Luna horas atrás.

—Você já deve ter percebido que a possibilidade de se machucar ainda é mais atrativa do que o peso de não tentar, não é? - Questionou e eu assenti. - Você nunca vai saber se não arriscar, e por tudo que me disse é hora de você ir atrás.

—Não tenho como entrar em contato com ele. - Lamentei e então me expliquei. - Sem que ele concorde Ron não vai me passar seu novo número e eu não gostaria de fazer isso mandando um recado pelo meu irmão.

—Realmente não seria muito apropriado mandar um recado.

—Então o que eu faço? - Perguntei esperando uma sugestão milagrosa.

—Pense, Ginny, você é muito esperta para não ter em mente nenhuma ideia. - Afirmou como se fosse óbvio. - Mas não deixe de fazer algo para se sentir melhor, não gostamos de te ver triste assim.

Assenti e agradeci antes que ela saísse e me deixasse sozinha novamente. Pensando com calma sobre a situação cheguei a conclusão de que se ele havia quebrado essa possibilidade de contato significava que não havia indiferença ali, apenas um meio de não precisar conviver com a minha lembrança de nenhuma maneira, e isso me animou um pouco.

Como minha mãe havia dito, eu realmente tinha uma ideia em mente, mas que me obrigaria a passar por cima de todo o meu orgulho ao ser executada, e isso era o que me deixava relutante. Ir atrás dele já era uma rendição que o faria rir de canto com aquela cara vitoriosa que eu já conseguia imaginar perfeitamente, mas a única possibilidade que me ocorria nesse momento para conseguir entrar em contato diretamente com ele envolvia uma pessoa cuja reação e disponibilidade em ajudar não me eram certas.

Pensei em recuar e desistir dessa ideia, mas o que minha mãe e Luna disseram era verdade: medo não era muito a minha cara, e o peso da dúvida é quase esmagador. Respirei fundo na tentativa de me preparar e controlar a vergonha que me encontraria quando eu ouvisse "alô". Depois de chegar à conclusão de que essas tentativas eram inúteis, me enchi de coragem e peguei o telefone. Os três toques de chamadas antes de minha ligação ser atendida foram infinitos e eu senti meu rosto esquentar no momento em que ouvi a voz familiar do outro lado.

—Tia Lily? - Consegui dizer com calma, como havia ensaiado. - Sou eu, Ginny, podemos conversar?


	19. Capítulo 18

Terminei de responder à última dúvida sobre o que estava sendo feito e agradeci a todos os presentes na sala apertando a mão de cada um quando passaram por mim com um sorriso sincero no rosto, o que indicava satisfação com o que viram. Quando fiquei sozinho também sorri satisfeito com com os resultados obtidos e me permiti relaxar um pouco na cadeira antes de juntar os papeis que havia espalhado pela mesa durante a apresentação e guardar novamente na pasta destinada ao projeto.

Apaguei a luz da sala de reuniões antes de atravessar o escritório em direção à minha mesa, do lado oposto do andar do prédio onde estávamos sediados. Deixei o computador de lado, abri novamente a pasta com os esboços e comecei a comparar, avaliando os detalhes minuciosos da maquete à minha frente.

A reunião havia sido bem sucedida e os resultados estavam dentro do esperado, o que era bom para marcar meu terceiro projeto de sucesso em apenas pouco mais de três meses no novo cargo, mas isso tudo era reflexo de uma dedicação fora do comum à minha vida profissional, que agora havia se tornado meu grande e único foco.

Sair mais tarde do escritório virou um hábito, mesmo ninguém nunca me cobrando isso, e se tornou um passatempo útil para deixar um pouco de lado as outras questões. Sexta-feira, como hoje, era o único dia em que eu sempre fazia questão de ir para casa um pouco mais cedo porque era quando eu organizava as coisas e fazia compras para receber minhas visitas no final de semana.

Essa noite seria uma exceção a essa regra, pois minha mãe havia ligado mais cedo para avisar que ela e meu pai não viriam, então livre da necessidade de ir ao supermercado decidi esticar um pouco mais meu horário de trabalho e adiantar as coisas para a próxima semana, quando iniciaria a fase de implantação no local de vendas.

—Ei. - Amy me chamou, se debruçando sobre a divisão de nossas mesas. - Já está indo para casa?

—Vou ficar um pouco mais, e você? - Respondi levantando os olhos da anotação e vendo-a olhar curiosa e admirada para o que eu estava fazendo.

—Não tenho nada para fazer lá, mas também não tenho muita coisa para adiantar aqui. - Informou, sem responder à minha pergunta.

—Me espera, vamos juntos daqui a pouco. - Sugeri e ela pensou por um momento. - Aproveita que só estamos os dois aqui e coloca algumas daquelas suas músicas estranhas, pelo menos anima o ambiente. - Pedi sorrindo e ela me olhou desconfiada.

—Desde quando você gosta de música? - Quis saber, mas apertou o botão multimídia de seu teclado e em segundos uma batida leve encheu o departamento com um volume moderado.

—Eu adoro música. - Esclareci voltando meus olhos para os detalhes que estava verificando.

—Não as minhas músicas. - Argumentou.

—Então o problema está nelas, não em mim. - Justifiquei sorrindo de canto e ela revirou os olhos para isso.

—Me avise quando terminar. - Pediu antes de se sentar e sumir do meu campo de visão novamente.

Corrigi pequenos erros que passariam despercebidos até ao cliente mais atencioso, aperfeiçoei a iluminação, revi o cálculo de materiais necessários, repassei a lista de locais com escoamento de água nos jardins e conferi as escalas de cores da fachada do edifício que seria lançado para venda em duas semanas.

Passei as próximas duas horas concentrado nessa tarefa, e quando terminei todas as checagens fechei o material e o coloquei dentro da minha gaveta com as demais anotações. Desliguei meu computador e apanhei a mochila antes de me debruçar por sobre a baia ao lado e sugerir o que tinha em mente:

—Está com fome?

Amy desviou o olhos da tela do celular e olhou para cima para me responder.

—Um pouco.

—Quer jantar? - Sugeri e ela assentiu antes de se levantar e caminhar ao meu lado até a porta.

—Quero, você vai cozinhar de novo? - Perguntou com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

—Hoje nem pensar. - Neguei e ri de sua cara de decepção. - Pensei em passar em algum lugar.

—Pode ser também. - Aceitou conformada. - Algum específico em mente?

—Algo no caminho para casa, não estou a fim de ir até lá andando para depois sair de carro. - Propus.

—Ok, procuramos alguma coisa no caminho então.

Abri a porta e esperei que ela passasse antes de fechá-la atrás de mim. O elevador chegou rápido e descemos conversando alguns detalhes do projeto no qual ela estava empenhada. Amy era quatro anos mais nova e havia acabado de terminar a faculdade, por isso mesmo sendo muito boa pedia muitas dicas que eu não me importava em passar.

Caminhamos sem pressa pelo percurso já tão bem conhecido, conversando sobre assuntos banais e engraçados, que eram sua especialidade, e paramos em frente a uma pequena lanchonete que parecia aconchegante apesar do pequeno espaço.

—O que acha daqui? - Perguntei avaliando a fachada.

—Por mim está ótimo.

Uma das inúmeras vantagens dela é ser uma pessoa fácil de agradar e conviver, o que tem sido muito bom nesse tempo em que estou aqui, principalmente se considerar que eu não conheço muita gente ainda.

Nos acomodamos em uma mesa discreta ao fundo e eu esperei Amy tirar o casaco e apoiar sobre a bolsa na cadeira ao lado, ritual que sempre fazia ao entrar em um restaurante para se sentir mais confortável, antes de fazer sinal ao garçom para que se aproximasse e anotasse nossos pedidos.

—Queria algo interessante para fazer no final de semana. - Resmungou tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa.

—Eu também, se tiver algo em mente e quiser companhia eu estou disponível. - Ofereci e encostei-me à parede atrás de mim com os olhos fechados, sentindo todo o cansaço da semana pesar sobre mim.

—Vou pensar em alguma coisa e te falo. - Prometeu e olhou ao redor. - Bonitinho aqui, não sei como não vimos esse lugar antes.

Repeti seu movimento e tive que concordar com ela, era o tipo de lugar que frequentamos: informal, aconchegante, limpo e com comida nada saudável.

—Tomara que também seja gostoso. - Comentei no momento em que nossos lanches chegaram.

Comemos em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, até que ela se manifestou novamente:

—Você acha que eu deveria cortar o cabelo? - Perguntou casualmente, se olhando no espelho decorativo atrás de mim.

Avaliei por um momento antes de responder.

—Não, você está bonita assim.

—Mas eu queria cortar. - Justificou e eu revirei os olhos, já sabendo que não valia a pena debater.

—Então sim, se você quer. - Mudei de opinião dando de ombros.

Ela riu da minha cara de desinteresse em seu assunto e mudou o rumo da conversa:

—Acha que vai demorar para eu conseguir alguns projetos maiores?

—Não, os seus resultados estão sendo muito bons. - Opinei sinceramente e ela sorriu convencida.

—Não vejo a hora de fazer coisas mais legais, como as que você faz, por exemplo.

—Para você assumir do início ao fim acho que demora um tempo ainda, mas logo estará fazendo umas coisas diferentes. Esse começo é meio entediante mesmo. - A tranquilizei.

—Ainda bem que eu tenho você lá do lado para me ajudar em algumas coisas e aliviar o tédio. - Agradeceu casualmente, comendo uma batata. - É legal ter alguém mais experiente para dar uns toques.

—Eu tive o Jefrey, não era tão legal como eu, mas me ajudou bastante. - Brinquei e riu da minha piada.

—Você está com pressa para chegar em casa? - Mudou de assunto outra vez.

—Não, por quê?

—Queria passar naquela livraria a caminho de casa.

—Ok, mas precisamos ir logo antes que feche. - Informei olhando no relógio e checando as horas.

—Vamos, eu termino minhas batatas no caminho. - Decidiu e se virou para acenar a alguém que nos trouxesse a conta.

Pagamos nosso jantar e eu aguardei que Amy se vestisse novamente antes de sairmos para o ar frio da noite. O destino sugerido por ela exigia desviar algumas ruas do nosso trajeto, mas o tempo passou rápido enquanto conversávamos e dividíamos as batatas fritas que ela pediu que embrulhassem para viagem.

—Algum lançamento interessante? - Perguntei assim que entramos, indo direto à ilha de novidades ao centro da loja.

—Sim, mas você não vai gostar. - Alertou procurando algo específico entre os títulos.

Eu ri entendendo o que ela queria dizer com isso e apanhei um exemplar qualquer para ler a sinopse enquanto ela continuava sua busca.

—Não entendo por que você gosta de autoajuda. - Comentei sem realmente prestar atenção, mais interessado no livro em minhas mãos.

—Porque é isso o que eles fazem, ajudam. - Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

—E quem te garante que eles funcionam? - Quis saber, agora olhando em sua direção.

—Psicólogos dizem que sim, e eu acredito neles. - Comentou casualmente, sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo. - Já conversou com um psicólogo? Eles são ótimos.

Senti um desconforto desagradável diante daquela pergunta e vontade nenhuma de falar sobre psicólogos e o que eles acham que faz bem ou não, então preferi não responder.

—Achei. - Anunciou sem se incomodar com minha falta de interação no assunto e se levantou com seu exemplar em mãos. - É só isso, a menos que você queira ver algo.

—Hoje não, outro dia eu volto com mais tempo. - Informei e devolvi o que segurava à pilha destinada.

Enquanto ela pagava aguardei na calçada olhando o movimento constante de carros característico dessa região, principalmente em uma noite de sexta-feira, e voltamos a caminhar quando ela se juntou a mim com a sacola em mãos e a expressão satisfeita diante da nova aquisição.

—A gente poderia ir ao cinema amanhã. - Sugeriu depois de um tempo de caminhada.

—Essa é sua interpretação de coisa legal para fazer no final de semana, Amy? - Zombei e ela riu.

—Estou sem criatividade. - Explicou.

—Eu também, então acho que vamos acabar passando o sábado e o domingo em casa mesmo. - Falei conformado.

—Vou pesquisar na internet o que tem em cartaz. - Insistiu na ideia.

—Do que trata o livro da vez? - Perguntei mudando de assunto, porque eu realmente não estava com vontade de ir ao cinema de novo como opção de lazer.

—É sobre como ser um bom líder de pessoas, tendo como base nossos próprios pontos positivos e negativos. - Contou empolgada. - Você deveria ler.

—Eu ainda não lidero pessoas. - Me esquivei da sugestão e ela riu.

—Mas um dia vai, e se continuar trabalhando quase em tempo integral será em breve. - Argumentou com o dedo em riste em repreensão à minha carga horária, que segundo ela não fazia bem.

—Parece a minha mãe falando desse jeito. - Desdenhei, virando a esquina e chegando na rua da minha casa.

Ela riu da comparação e contou mais alguns detalhes sobre sua próxima leitura.

—Deve ser bastante interessante mesmo, mas ainda assim não me desperta o interesse. - Opinei quando paramos em frente ao portão social.

—Um dia ainda te convenço. - Disse esperançosa e eu ri negando enquanto abria o portão para ela entrar na minha frente.

Amy deu alguns passos em direção à escada e parou em frente a ela ao invés de subir na frente, como fazia sempre, e me olhou confusa antes de comentar:

—Você já viu alguém dormindo aqui nessa escada antes?

—Não, por que? - Respondi rindo, esperando alguma piada ou algo do tipo, e andando até onde ela estava para subir também.

—Porque também é a primeira vez para mim. - Informou no momento em que cheguei ao seu lado.

—Ai, caralho. - Exclamei com os olhos arregalados e um descompasso já conhecido no coração.

—O que foi? Você conhece? - Perguntou curiosa, divertida com a minha reação.

Eu poderia responder de muitas formas àquela pergunta, inclusive dizendo que aqueles cabelos vermelhos eram inconfundíveis aqui, lá e até mesmo embaixo d’água. Mas, ainda paralisado no mesmo lugar, disse apenas:

—Sim, é Ginny Weasley.


	20. Capítulo 19

A nova cidade, a nova casa e o novo trabalho já não me pareciam novos mais, era apenas parte da rotina de agora e à qual eu havia me habituado com perfeição. Minha mãe parou de chorar quando eu ligava e passou a ouvir com empolgação as novidades depois que veio me visitar pela primeira vez,uma semana depois da mudança.

Nesses quase quatro meses longe eu fui à casa dos meus pais apenas duas vezes, e usei esse tempo para realmente ficar com eles e deixá-los matar a saudade de ter o filho em casa. Em uma delas saí para jantar com Ron e Mione, em um encontro repleto de risadas e sem nenhuma notícia de alguém além de nós, presentes na mesa. A respeito de Ginny era assim com eles: ninguém me dizia nada, eu também não perguntava.

O primeiro mês foi o mais difícil porque era o período de novidades, e ela era uma das pessoas com quem eu compartilhava as novidades. Foi o período do primeiro projeto que assumi, das primeiras reuniões, de quando comecei a conhecer as pessoas que trabalhariam comigo, da primeira vez que me perdi pela cidade e tudo mais em que acarreta uma mudança, e eu passei por tudo isso sem contar à minha melhor amiga.

Teria sido mais fácil se antes de me apaixonar eu só a visse de longe, assim eu teria apenas um aspecto de Ginny Weasley para sentir falta, e não todos.

A mudança do código de área me fez precisar de um novo número de telefone, o qual eu não havia passado a ela. Embora eu soubesse que ela tinha uma tonelada de orgulho a cavar antes de pedir meu contato a alguém, precisei de mais de um mês para parar de esperar que ela me ligasse e de olhar ansioso para o celular toda vez que ele tocava.

Apesar disso, eu mantinha dentro de mim a esperança de que nos acertaríamos mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não porque havia indícios disso nesse momento, mas apenas porque era o mais lógico a se esperar de duas pessoas que se amam. Era isso o que eu sentia e acreditava que da parte dela também era verdade.

Eu me abri para Ginny e fiz tudo o que eu acreditei que seria suficiente, então não passava pela minha cabeça ir atrás dela novamente, ainda que diversas vezes eu tenha me perdido olhando para o seu número já digitado na tela do meu telefone móvel. Mesmo assim eu sempre me pegava imaginando milhares de situações diferentes nas quais teríamos chance de nos encontrarmos e como eu poderia agir em cada uma delas.

Eu esperava encontrá-la casualmente na rua, esperava que Ron inventasse algo para nos colocar no mesmo ambiente, esperava me deparar com ela em alguma festa de família e até mesmo me chocar com ela ao virar uma esquina ou entrar em algum barzinho. Minhas fantasias tinham me preparado para quase tudo, sendo a possibilidade ridícula ou realmente possível, menos para encontrá-la dormindo na escada do meu prédio, provavelmente me esperando.

—Harry. - Amy me deu uma cotovelada e eu a olhei, me dando conta de que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. - Você precisa acordá-la.

Seu tom estava contido, um tanto incrédulo, mas não deixava dúvidas de que ela estava achando a situação e minha reação engraçadas.

—Sim, eu sei. - Respondi disfarçando um pouco a confusão e dei um passo a frente.

Subi alguns degraus até ficar mais perto e Amy parou ao meu lado sem dizer nada quando me inclinei e coloquei minha mão na perna de Ginny, balançando-a levemente para que acordasse.

—Gin, acorde. - Chamei baixo o suficiente para que ela escutasse e o som não reverberasse pelos andares.

Ela se assustou e deu um pulo antes de abrir os olhos confusa e piscar algumas vezes como que para entender o que estava acontecendo. Demorou apenas um momento para que ela assimilasse que era eu em sua frente e abrisse a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que algum som fosse emitido seus olhos foram atraídos para a pessoa ao me lado e ela viu Amy, elegante em sua roupa de trabalho e claramente me acompanhando.

Ginny desistiu de falar e mordeu o lábio visivelmente envergonhada antes de olhar de volta para mim. Eu vi a dúvida e a sensação de perda em seus olhos, mas não disse nada e apenas a encarei de volta.

—Vou subir, Harry. Boa noite. - Amy se manifestou, colocando a mão no meu braço ao dizer, eu notei o olhar que a ruiva sentada à nossa frente lançou para esse gesto e apenas assenti sem dizer nada. - Olá, Ginny, foi um prazer. - Despediu-se ao passar por ela quando subiu o restante dos degraus.

Eu não desgrudei meus olhos dela enquanto esperava o barulho dos passos sumirem e nos deixar a sós, Ginny por sua vez estava visivelmente constrangida, contorcendo os dedos e mordendo os lábios enquanto evitava meu olhar.

Quando ouvimos o som abafado da porta se fechando três andares acima ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso afundou o rosto nas mãos e resmungou algo que não entendi. Quando me olhou de novo, com as bochechas ainda vermelhas, eu vi claramente que ela não sabia o que dizer.

—Vem, vamos entrar. - Convidei e ela assentiu calada.

Esperei que se levantasse e apanhasse a bolsa ao seu lado antes de começar a subir a escada à minha frente. Acompanhei em silêncio, olhando admirado enquanto ela caminhava, o corpo lindo e os cabelos balançando a cada degrau e eu respirando fundo para colocar as ideias no lugar e acalmar a palpitação no meu peito.

—É aqui. - Anunciei em frente à minha porta no segundo andar e ela parou para esperar enquanto eu a abria. - Entre, fique a vontade.

Tranquei-a e me virei a tempo de vê-la caminhar até o centro da sala com a bolsa ainda no ombro e a expressão um pouco tensa. Eu não saberia dizer qual de nós dois estava mais sem graça, nem mais nervoso.

Deixei minha mochila sobre a estante e esperei enquanto ela abria a bolsa e puxava de dentro dela o celular, que não acendeu indicando estar sem bateria. Ela tentou ser totalmente discreta ao olhar em volta procurando algum indício de que era aqui que Amy havia entrado, mas isso não me passou despercebido. Da mesma forma notei seus ombros mais relaxados quando ela percebeu que éramos só nós dois.

—Que horas são? - Foi a primeira pergunta que me fez.

—Quase onze. - Informei depois de olhar no meu próprio.

—Já? - Exclamou espantada.

—Fazia tempo que você estava esperando?

—Umas três ou quatro horas. Sua vizinha, Sra. Figg, me disse para esperá-lo aqui dentro porque você nunca demorava a chegar na sexta, eu estava cansada e acabei dormindo. - Respondeu envergonhada. - Desculpe aparecer assim do nada.

—Não tem problema, desculpe te fazer ficar esperando.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente como para dizer que não tinha problema e eu concordei também com um aceno, sem saber mais o que falar.

—Eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver aqui e passei para fazer uma visita, conversar com você. - Ela falou por fim e eu me vi com uma expectativa fora do comum diante de suas palavras. - Mas está tarde, você também deve estar cansado e eu ainda tenho uma viagem pela frente, melhor ir embora.

Ginny estava aqui, contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, sozinha, por vontade própria e disposta a conversar. Então era minha vez de demonstrar que eu também estava disposto e fazer todo o possível para não adiar isso.

—Você tem algo para fazer amanhã? - Perguntei tentando soar casual e ela negou com a cabeça. - Então fica, eu sei que está um pouco tarde e você deve estar querendo muito dormir em um lugar mais confortável, mas podemos conversar amanhã.

Ela riu da minha referência ao local onde ela estava cochilando minutos atrás.

—Não trouxe roupa nem nada para isso, Harry.

—Eu te empresto. - Argumentei rápido demais, e tentei me corrigir para não soar desesperado. - Se você quiser, claro. Assim não precisa dirigir essa hora, e também não é como se você nunca tivesse usado uma camiseta minha, não é?

No final da frase em já sentia minhas bochechas quentes e a expressão dela já não era mais tão apreensiva.

—Você pode me emprestar o celular para eu avisar minha mãe, então?

O esforço para não sorrir com sua resposta foi grande, mas eu consegui.

—Claro. - Entreguei meu telefone a ela e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça para esperar.

Ginny olhou em dúvida para o aparelho ainda bloqueado.

—A senha ainda é a mesma. - Me manifestei com um sorriso contido e ela sorriu de volta para mim pela primeira vez antes de digitar a sequência de números.

Observei por um momento enquanto ela digitava o contato de sua casa e interrompi quando encostou o aparelho no ouvido.

—Me da licença um minuto? - Ela assentiu sem dizer nada. - Sente-se, fique à vontade.

Apanhei minha mochila e fui até o quarto. Fechei a porta ao passar, coloquei a bolsa sobre a cadeira ao lado da minha escrivaninha, tirei a blusa e andei de um lado para o outro a passos largos, ansioso. Me sentei na cama, respirei fundo e passei a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os como eu sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

Eu sentia como se minha cabeça desse voltas ao redor do mesmo pensamento: "Puta que pariu, ela está aqui!", e isso não me ajudava a colocar as ideias em ordem e acalmar minha taquicardia.

Fiquei um momento ali sentado, abri os primeiros botões da camisa social, tirei o cinto para ficar mais confortável, respirei fundo e me concentrei em tirar o sorriso idiota da cara, só então abri a porta e voltei para a sala. Ginny estava sentada no sofá, sem o casaco e meu celular comportadamente apagado ao seu lado no assento.

—Conseguiu? - Perguntei, torcendo para que minha voz estivesse normal.

—Sim, obrigada. Ela te mandou um beijo. - Informou ainda sem muita naturalidade.

—Outro para ela. - Respondi me sentando na poltrona de frente para ela.

O silêncio se instaurou depois disso, sem que soubéssemos o que dizer a seguir.

—Você está com fome? - Perguntei de súbito, por falta de um assunto melhor para preencher o silêncio.

—Não, eu comi antes de chegar aqui, obrigada. Mas eu gostaria de tomar banho, se não se importa. - Pediu um pouco sem graça.

—Não, claro que não. Vou pegar uma toalha e algo para você vestir, venha aqui. - Convidei levantando do sofá e me virando para ir novamente até o quarto, feliz por ter um pretexto para não ficar parado.

Ela parou encostada ao batente da porta, olhando discretamente tudo em volta, inclusive minha cama com as cobertas reviradas. Eu senti também seus olhos me acompanhando em silêncio, e gostei disso.

— Não tenho nenhum short ou calça que te sirva, eu acho, mas posso te dar uma cueca minha, e você usa como short, se não tiver problema.

—Também não é a primeira vez, não é? - Brincou e eu sorri de volta, feliz com o clima ficando mais leve. - Está ótimo, obrigada. - Agradeceu quando eu entreguei a ela a pilha com uma tolha, uma camiseta e uma cueca boxer, todos cuidadosamente dobrados.

Indiquei o banheiro e voltei à sala quando ela fechou a porta ao entrar. Tentei a todo custo me concentrar na TV ligada à minha frente, mas não consegui nem por um minuto desviar minha atenção do barulho do chuveiro a apenas alguns passos de mim e de quem estava ali dentro. Disfarcei o melhor que pude quando a porta se abriu e controlei meu olhar para não ser indiscreto quando ela passou por mim usando minha roupa e os cabelos presos em um coque bagunçado e se sentou no sofá ao meu lado.

—Vou tomar banho também. - Informei assim que ela se acomodou. - Você já está com sono?

—Um pouco, cheguei aqui antes das oito da manhã. - Informou justificando-se.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que de tão importante ela tinha a resolver para sair de casa tão cedo, mas achei que o assunto poderia esperar e ela me contaria espontaneamente quando quisesse.

—Eu não demoro, aí podemos dormir porque eu também estou cansado. - Informei fazendo o mesmo caminho pelo qual ela havia vindo.

Assim que terminei de dizer isso e fechei a porta atrás de mim pensei numa coisa que me fez parar: como vamos dormir? Essa resposta era meio óbvia, mas duvidava que ela tinha pensado nisso até então, ou não estaria ali tão calma. "Meu Deus, que teste de paciência e controle!", pensei ligando o chuveiro e deixando a água cair no meu rosto. Uma alterativa era ela dormir no sofá, mas seria um tanto rude e eu não queria isso, a outra seria eu mesmo dormir no sofá e deixar minha cama para ela, mas meu sofá era desconfortável e eu também não queria isso.

Eu sabia o que eu queria, mas mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente queria o mesmo achava melhor darmos um passo de cada vez. Estamos acostumados a ser amigos, nada mais do que isso, e se as novas perspectivas me eram assustadoras, não queria nem imaginar o que a mente excessivamente psicológica no cômodo ao lado estaria pensando. Eu conhecia o jeito que Ginny me olhou, mesmo jurando que nunca fazia isso sem que pedissem ela estava me avaliando. Tal pensamento me fez rir, porque ela tinha que escolher justo meu momento mais patético para sua análise.

Terminei meu banho, vesti uma calça de malha que normalmente usava para dormir e uma camiseta velha, saí do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados e encontrei minha hóspede sentada no mesmo lugar de quando saí.

—Gin. - Chamei encostado à parede de frente para ela, escolhendo as palavras, e ela me olhou incentivando a continuar. - Como você já percebeu, eu não tenho um quarto de hóspedes. Meu sofá não é muito confortável, então tudo bem dormir lá comigo? - Passei a mão pelos cabelos enquanto questionava, sem graça por ter que perguntar e torcendo para ela dizer que sim.

—Normalmente é você que não gosta de dormir comigo. - Respondeu em tom de brincadeira, descontraindo a situação.

—Estou tentando ser um bom anfitrião. - Brinquei também e nós dois rimos.

—Não me importo. - Respondeu por fim.

—Que bom. - Disse sincero e me antecipei antes que o silêncio ficasse constrangedor. - Vou arrumar aqui, só um minuto.

—Precisa de ajuda? - Ela perguntou parada atrás de mim logo que me debrucei para esticar o lençol o melhor que conseguia.

—Não se preocupe, já estou terminando. - Neguei olhando para ela por cima do ombro enquanto colocava os travesseiros no lugar. - Pode dormir do lado direito, eu sei que você prefere.

—Obrigada. - Ela me agradeceu e se sentou perto da cabeceira do lado destinado a ela.

—Você apaga a luz? O interruptor fica desse lado. - Pedi me deitando também e um minuto depois o quarto estava completamente escuro.

A situação não poderia ser mais estranha. Aquela história de que a falta da visão aguça outros sentidos tinha que ser verdade, porque mal o quarto ficou escuro e eu já conseguia sentir com mais precisão o cheiro do shampoo de Ginny ao meu lado, e também cada pequeno movimento que ela fazia deitada de costas e fitando o teto acima. Eu me mantive nessa mesma posição, batucando os dedos no colchão para o tempo passar mais rápido e o silêncio se tornando algo palpável, e não acolhedor como normalmente era durante a noite.

—Você já está trabalhando? - Perguntei minutos depois, com a certeza de que ela ainda não tinha conseguido dormir.

—Não ainda. - Me respondeu com um suspiro, aliviada por não ter que ficar quieta.

A gente não conseguia se ver, mas a tensão era tão presente que poderia ser desenhada.

—Já se acostumou a morar aqui? - Perguntou também, e eu percebi seu movimento ao virar o rosto para mim.

—Estou me acostumando, é diferente no começo, mas tem muitos pontos positivos. - Respondi me virando também para ela.

A luz da rua que entrava pelas frestas da janela era suficiente apenas para eu perceber que ela estava deitada de costas, com as mãos sobre a barriga e as pernas dobradas. O movimento constante me mostrava que ela estava batendo o pé, seu sinal de ansiedade.

—Sente falta de lá? - Quis saber, a pergunta cheia de significados implícitos.

—Mais das pessoas do que do lugar. - Fui tão vago quanto.

O assunto morreu de novo e eu voltei a olhar para cima sem saber mais o que falar. Eu queria puxá-la para mim, beijá-la e matar a saudade de tudo nela que não estava necessariamente relacionado a uma amizade ou à sua voz, o resto poderia ficar para depois. Mas eu sabia que precisávamos conversar e nos entender primeiro, acabar com toda essa apreensão e tato ao falar um com o outro. Ficar deitado aqui, sentindo sua presença tão perto não estava ajudando e tudo o que eu podia fazer era arrumar argumentos convincentes para não esticar a mão dez centímetros para o lado e realizar todos os nossos desejos, porque eu poderia apostar que ela queria tanto quanto eu que a gente se perdesse um no outro.

Fechei os olhos para me concentrar, mas ainda sentia ela batendo o pé ao meu lado e saber que eu não era o único impaciente aqui também não era de grande valia. "Vou contar até dez", me decidi por fim, "e se até terminar ela não der nenhum sinal vou dormir, nem que para isso tenha que bater a cabeça na parede". Comecei minha contagem mental lentamente e ainda de olhos fechados, pensando claramente em cada um dos números e me mantendo concentrado no que acontecia em volta. Não me apressei, e quando passei da metade eu já fiquei pensando em que parte do quarto eu poderia dar uma cabeçada forte o suficiente para me apagar.

Pensei no número dez com pesar, mas disposto a me esforçar para cumprir o acordo comigo mesmo, então me virei de costas para ela e tentei pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Antes que eu decidisse em que deveria me concentrar Ginny riu, o mesmo som de quando eu disse que sabia onde era seu ponto fraco, minutos antes de tirar seu short no chão da sala da casa de seus pais. Eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando, mas me lembrava muito bem do que aquela risada significava.

A reação de parar meus movimentos até passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu a espantei com facilidade enquanto me virava ansioso e rendido para prensá-la entre mim e meu colchão. Aquele beijo era novo, com uma urgência desconhecida e gostosa, com tanta vontade da parte dela quanto da minha, e isso só me fez ter certeza de que ela também esperava esse momento. Meu peso sobre seu corpo não era suficiente para impôr a proximidade que precisávamos agora e minhas mãos em suas costas a puxando mais para mim também não davam conta, Ginny parecia ter a mesma opinião visto a força desnecessária e satisfatória dos seus dedos entrelaçados em meus cabelos e grudando mais nossos rostos.

—Precisamos conversar. - Ela sussurrou com um gemido quando desci minha boca por seu pescoço e subi minhas mãos por suas costas sob a camiseta.

—Eu sei, amanhã fazemos isso. - Respondi no mesmo tom, sem desgrudar os lábios dela. - Estou com saudade. - Confidenciei apertando seu quadril de encontro ao meu.

—Eu também. - Falou em meio a outro gemido quando mordi de leve sua pele, próximo ao ombro.

—Agora seu pescoço é sensível? - Perguntei sorrindo contra sua clavícula e não parando o movimento das minhas mãos por suas coxas.

—É o contexto geral que está fazendo isso. - Justificou enquanto colocava as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, me acomodando entre elas e aumentando nossa proximidade.

Nos beijamos de novo e senti um arrepio gostoso subir pelo meu corpo quando ela passou a mão nas minhas costas. Me ajoelhei em sua frente, tirei minha camiseta com pressa e joguei no chão ao lado antes de fazer o mesmo com a que Ginny vestia. Assim que ficou só de sutiã colocou a mão na minha nuca para me puxar de novo para cima dela, continuei como estava e pedi antes de voltar a agarrá-la:

—Acende a luz, quero te ver.

Ginny virou de costas para mim e se inclinou para alcançar o interruptor acima do meu criado mudo, eu aproveitei sua posição para distribuir alguns beijos por suas costas nuas e apalpar toda a extensão de suas pernas e a bunda tentadoramente virada para o meu lado. Levantei seus cabelos e grudei nela para alcançar sua nuca e continuar meus beijos por ali enquanto aspirava seu cheiro. O gemido que ela soltou compensou todo o esforço de me manter daquele jeito pouco confortável.

Quando a luz invadiu o quarto de novo eu pisquei algumas vezes para acostumar meus olhos à claridade e ela se virou de frente para mim outra vez. Estávamos ajoelhados, de frente um para o outro e sem camiseta e trocamos um olhar demorado e cúmplice. Senti seus olhos me percorrerem enquanto eu fazia o mesmo, mas ela foi mais rápida em finalizar sua inspeção e me pegou de surpresa quando se jogou sobre mim, me fazendo desequilibrar e cair sentado na cama.

Entendi quando ela me empurrou e deitei com olhos fechados aproveitando a sensação única da sua mão descendo devagar pelo meu peito e os beijos que a acompanhavam logo em seguida. Ergui o quadril para ajudar quando Ginny enroscou os dedos no elástico da minha calça e o puxou para baixo, dando à peça o mesmo destino das nossas camisetas. Sua expressão olhando para o meu corpo com desejo enquanto alisava minhas coxas a tornava quase irreconhecível comparada à que eu estava acostumado a ver, mas milhares de vezes mais sexy.

Aproveitei sua posição ajoelhada entre minhas pernas e me sentei, ficando mais baixo do que ela e aproveitando a altura ideal para distribuir alguns beijos por seu decote e deixá-la só de calcinha e sutiã. Segurei firme suas coxas e a ajudei a passar suas pernas sobre as minhas, se acomodando no meu colo. Grudei nossas bocas ao mesmo tempo em que aproveitei a proximidade da posição para me esfregar nela e ganhei uma mordida forte no lábio, que apesar de dolorida me fez saber que estava tão excitada quanto eu.

—Você fica por cima. - Determinei enquanto apertava sua cintura e ela deslizava os lábios pelo meu pescoço.

—Então vou querer massagem. - Exigiu sua condição e eu ri.

—Hoje não. - Neguei desabotoando o fecho do sutiã.

—Então nada feito. - Finalizou nossa negociação se jogando para trás e me puxando para cima dela.

Eu ri ao fim da nossa conversa e esperei que se desvencilhasse por completo da peça antes de me deitar sobre ela novamente, distribuindo meus beijos agora por seus seios e aproveitando cada som que emitia. Enquanto eu ainda aproveitava a sensação de liberdade para percorrer todo seu corpo ela me empurrou um pouco e tirou a calcinha, me fazendo entender que não era mais hora de brincar. Concordando com sua decisão também tirei minha última peça de roupa e ela olhou concentrada enquanto eu me despia por completo, segundos antes de fechar os olhos e fazer a cara mais excitante que já vi na vida.

Eu estava com saudade do toque, do cheiro, do gosto de Ginny e me fez bem saber que não era o único. Também foi muito bom constatar que o sexo com ela realmente incrível, e não apenas uma distorção do meu cérebro apaixonado.

Quando terminamos, não sei ao certo quanto depois, eu é que estava do lado direito da cama. Trocamos um beijo calmo e demorado e eu me inclinei para apagar a luz antes de me acomodar atrás dela e puxá-la para um abraço apertado. Ajeitei o edredom sobre nós dois e fechei os olhos, relaxado e ainda aproveitando a sensação do êxtase e de ter sua companhia.

—Você me bloqueou? - Sua voz soou um tempo depois, indignada e sonolenta.

Eu gargalhei baixo, também com sono, antes de responder:

—O dia de conversar é amanhã.

Ela riu descontraída com a minha reposta, mas não insistiu mais no assunto.

—Boa noite, Harry.

—Boa noite. - Desejei também e beijei seu ombro antes de apagar.

Nada estava resolvido, mas isso não me impediu de ter a melhor noite de sono dos últimos quatro meses.


	21. Capítulo 20

Acordei no sábado deitado de bruços, como normalmente eu acordava, e Ginny enroscada em mim. Me virei com cuidado para não acordá-la e fiquei de frente para ela, aproveitei sua perna sobre mim e levei minha mão até sua coxa, onde fiz carinho enquanto a olhava dormir. A expressão tranquila que ela tinha não demonstrava que ali dentro estava a resposta para todas as dúvidas que eu tinha agora e para as quais eu estava ansioso desde a noite anterior.

Apenas um pouco da luz da manhã entrava no quarto, mas era suficiente para eu ver seu cabelo bagunçado, a expressão relaxada e seus seios a mostra pelo edredom deslocado. Levantei um pouco a coberta e olhei o resto antes de puxar e cobri-la por inteiro, Ginny tinha dormido nua e era uma visão e tanto. Quando voltei minha mão para sua perna e a deslizei até próximo ao quadril ela deixou escapar uma risada baixa.

—Qual é a graça? - Perguntei voltando meu olhar para seu rosto e a vi ainda de olhos fechados.

—Quero espiar também. - Respondeu com sua voz típica de sono, um pouco manhosa e mais lenta que o normal.

Constatei com um sorriso que até disso eu estava com saudade.

Sem abrir os olhos ela se arrastou pelo espaço entre nós e encostou o rosto no meu peito, se aninhando ali e dando sinais de que ainda não considerava ser a hora de levantar. Subi minha mão para seu cabelo e o alisei, aproveitando o cheiro do seu shampoo e a sensação de intimidade do momento.

—Dormiu bem? - Perguntei sem interromper meu carinho.

—Muito bem, e você?

—Melhor impossível. - A senti rindo encostada ao meu peito quando respondi.

Ficamos alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável, e então o quebrei novamente:

—Está com fome?

—Estou. - Confirmou esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando.

Fiz o mesmo que ela e me desvencilhei do seu abraço antes de jogar a coberta para o lado e me levantar. Vesti outra vez minha cueca, calcei o chinelo que estava ali por perto e joguei o resto das roupas para cima da cama para que ela as alcançasse. Seu olhar me acompanhou em todos os movimentos, e eu a informei antes de sair do quarto:

—Vou ver algo para nós comermos.

—Obrigada. - Agradeceu sorrindo antes que eu saísse.

Passei no banheiro tempo suficiente para ficar mais apresentável e segui para a cozinha a fim de preparar algumas das panquecas que Ginny gostava bastante. No lugar da ansiedade e nervosismo da noite anterior agora eu sentia uma leveza quase completa que estampou um sorriso bobo no meu rosto durante todo o tempo em que eu fiquei sozinho no cômodo.

Sexo não era o único tipo de relacionamento que eu queria com minha melhor amiga, mas eu não discordava de que era uma ótima maneira de começar um. Eu queria perguntar algumas coisas a ela, como por exemplo o que ela estava pensando agora e o que tinha na cabeça quando decidiu cochilar na escada do meu prédio. Lembrar disso me fez rir e admirá-la um pouco mais, porque eu reconhecia que uma dose muito grande de coragem seria necessária para aparecer sem nenhuma garantia e ainda assim disposta a se abrir.

—Qual é a graça? - Imitou minha pergunta e eu me virei na direção de sua voz.

Encostada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e os cabelos já mais arrumados, usando apenas minha camiseta e calcinha, descalça e me olhando casual e confortavelmente como se já estivesse parada ali há um tempo. Era uma visão que eu não me importaria de ter muito mais vezes.

—Você é a graça. - Respondi no mesmo tom e me virei novamente para a frigideira à minha frente.

—Graça bom ou graça ruim? - Questionou e eu senti quando ela andou em minha direção e se encostou na pia ao meu lado, ainda na mesma pose, mas de frente e mais próxima de mim agora.

—Graça muito bom. - Esclareci e ela mordeu o lábio para conter outro sorriso. - Panquecas e café está bom ou quer algo mais?

—Está ótimo, obrigada.

Voltei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo e senti seus olhos me estudando por um tempo. Ao contrário de ficar sem graça, achei aquilo muito confortável. Ela suspirou após sua observação silenciosa e comentou:

—Lindo, só de cueca e cozinhando para mim. Já te falei que você é muito sexy?

Eu ri com o elogio e não disfarcei ao passear meus olhos por ela também. Tirei a última panqueca do fogo e o apaguei, então a olhei de novo e comentei no mesmo tom sério, mas claramente fazendo piada:

—É, você se esforça.

Ela riu com vontade e eu a acompanhei, tirando com isso qualquer possibilidade de credibilidade que minha afirmação pudesse ter.

Levei o prato para a pequena mesa no canto da sala e ele me acompanhou trazendo duas canecas cheias. Nos acomodamos um de frente para o outro e por algum tempo ninguém falou nada, apenas comemos em um silêncio agradável, mas não natural. A ideia de conversar me parecia mais aterrorizante no dia anterior, quando eu não sabia o que esperar, mas de qualquer forma eu ainda me sentia ansioso para saber o que ela tinha a dizer.

—Então, você queria conversar. - Puxei o assunto e Ginny respirou fundo antes de se encostar na cadeira e me olhar.

—Sim, eu queria. - Confirmou e eu notei que ela não sabia por onde começar.

—Comece me contando tudo o que aconteceu nesses meses, deve haver alguma novidade. - Sugeri e ela me olhou entre divertida e agradecida.

—Na verdade não aconteceu quase nada. - Deu de ombros ao dizer isso, indicando que não tinha muita importância. - Saí pouco, na maioria das vezes com a Luna, terminei aquela série que você me indicou e o final é horrível. - Eu ri com esse comentário e ele me acompanhou. - Continuei procurando emprego e continuei não encontrando. E você? Aposto que tem muito mais coisas para contar.

Pousei minha caneca na mesa e também me acomodei melhor antes de começar a dizer:

—Cheguei aqui meio perdido, o primeiro dia de trabalho foi um pouco estranho, no começo não fiz muita coisa além de resolver as pendências da mudança, foi bem chato. - Dei de ombros e fiz uma pausa rápida, ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e se acomodou atenta a mim. - Melhorou depois que conheci a Amy, ela sai bastante e eu acabo acompanhando, assim tenho me divertido um pouco no final de semana.

—Amy é a garota que chegou com você ontem? - Perguntou com esforço para soar casual, desinteressada.

Achei graça disso, mas não ri e me limitei a responder apenas o que ela queria saber.

—Sim, ela mesma. - Seus olhos traíam que ela não gostava daquilo, mas não me disse nada então continuei. - Fui para casa duas vezes só, mas meus pais e Ron vieram para cá em alguns dos finais de semana. Fora isso, o que mais fiz foi trabalhar.

—E você está gostando?

—Bastante, agora já faço implantações completas. - Ela me olhou animada e com interesse, como sempre quando eu falava sobre meu trabalho. - Estou trabalhando no lançamento de um condomínio, todo o projeto é meu. A responsabilidade e a cobrança são grandes, mas acho que estou me dando bem.

—Tenho certeza de que sim. - Falou com sinceridade e eu sorri em agradecimento. - Você acha que estão satisfeitos por terem te trazido para cá?

—Acho que sim, os outros dois projetos que entreguei foram muito bem aceitos.

—Esse já é seu terceiro projeto? Em só isso de tempo? - Perguntou impressionada e eu assenti. - Quão muito você tem trabalhado, Harry?

Dei de ombros antes de falar, indicando que eu não achava nada demais.

—Eu chego em casa sozinho, ninguém para conversar, nada para fazer, então para que me apressar? Tenho trabalhado até mais tarde com frequência, mas sinceramente prefiro assim, pelo menos tenho em que me ocupar. - Expliquei e ela assentiu.

—Espero pelo menos que você esteja se cuidando.

—Eu estou sim, não precisa se preocupar. - A tranquilizei, satisfeito com sua preocupação.

Quando terminamos esse assunto o silêncio se instaurou por um tempo, mas ao contrário do dia anterior não ficamos constrangidos. Vi que ela estava escolhendo o que dizer, então fiquei quieto e esperei.

—Eu senti bastante a sua falta. - Confessou me olhando e esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

—Minha falta de que jeito? - Perguntar isso fez meu estômago se agitar.

—De todos, mas principalmente da sua presença. - Explicou e eu entendi, porque me sentia exatamente da mesma forma. - Antes de vir para cá você já tinha reparado quão próximos nós éramos?

Eu ri e ela me acompanhou, porque nos últimos meses já tinha pensado muitas vezes sobre essa mesma questão.

—Olhando hoje não parece muito coisa de apenas amigos, não é? - Contei minha conclusão e ela confirmou mordendo o lábio. - Também senti demais a sua falta.

—De que jeito? - Repetiu minha pergunta.

—De tudo em você. - Resumi e ela sorriu feliz com a minha resposta. - Mas principalmente de conversar com você no começo, quando tudo era novidade. Teria sido mais fácil me adaptar se eu tivesse como conversar com alguém como a gente conversava, sem se importar com o que vai ser dito e fazendo graça de tudo.

—E eu morria de vontade de perguntar como estava sendo.

—Mas nunca perguntou. - Afirmei e ela assumiu com um aceno. - Orgulhosa. - Acusei e nós rimos.

—Senti muita falta das suas panquecas também. - Comentou pegando o último pedaço e colocando na boca, me fazendo rir.

—Senti falta do seu perfume no banco do meu carro e impregnado no cinto de segurança.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme para minha afirmação antes de dizer a sua próxima.

—Senti falta de te abraçar

—De te ligar. - Acrescentei e ela concordou sorrindo.

—De deitar com você pra assistir qualquer coisa, de almoçar com você no meio da semana. - Completou me olhando e eu não consegui me manter sério, assumindo que gostei do que ouvi.

Confirmei que ela não diria mais nada antes de escolher as palavras certas para minha próxima pergunta:

—Aquele dia em que conversamos na sua casa, você sabe, antes de eu vir embora. - Comecei e ela assentiu. - Você me disse que era desde sempre, sim, mas que eu não estava nem aí. Como você conviveu tão bem com isso? Era fácil para você deixar de lado? Doía quando eu estava com alguém, Gin? Não consegui parar de pensar na sua expressão magoada quando falou, porque eu realmente não me toquei, mas hoje sabendo como é ruim não ser correspondido eu odiaria saber que te fiz isso por tanto tempo.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para baixo antes de responder, indicando que aquele não era seu assunto preferido:

—Eu aprendi a lidar. - Disse simplesmente, como se fosse fácil, e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - No começo era ruim, a primeira vez que te vi com alguém, ou que te ouvi falar sobre alguém com o Ron, foi bem ruim. Quando paramos de nos ver todos os dias melhorou, mas aí comecei a faculdade e foi pior que antes. Depois eu me acostumei, deixei de lado.

Ela parou de falar por um tempo, pensativa, e eu esperei que continuasse. Por um lado eu ficava feliz por ela ter lidado bem com a situação, por outro não gostei de saber que ela conseguia me deixar de lado porque eu com certeza eu não conseguiria fazer o mesmo que ela agora.

—Eu gostava tanto de você, Harry, que te ter por perto já era muito bom. - Explicou simplesmente, mostrando que era tudo o que eu ofereci por muito tempo, e me doeu ouvir aquilo e saber que eu causei. - Não pense que eu fiquei me martirizando, chorando por isso, eu não fiquei. Eu realmente estava bem, até você bagunçar tudo de novo.

Ela riu um pouco para descontrair e eu acompanhei, mas nenhum dos dois estava realmente achando graça.

—Desde quando você sente isso por mim? - Questionei outra coisa que estava me deixando em dúvida.

—Sinceramente, eu não sei. Desde criança, desde sempre. Eu queria que você fosse meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro cara.

Eu me surpreendi com como ela se mantinha calma ao falar dos próprios sentimentos tão friamente, como se estivesse contando o que se passa com outra pessoa. Enquanto sua expressão dizia que ela sentia, claro, tudo o que estava dizendo, mas não transmitia nenhum embaraço ou hesitação, nem a minha voz era a mesma mais enquanto ela contava tranquilamente a tudo o que eu não correspondi.

—E você, desde quando? Desde que fizemos sexo? - Perguntou no mesmo tom.

—Não necessariamente. - Pensei por um momento sobre nem eu mesmo saber quando exatamente, e me decidi por ser o mais sincero possível. - No dia seguinte àquele tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que tinha sido ótimo, mas que não poderia de jeito nenhum estragar nossa relação.

—Acho que não deu certo. - Ela brincou e eu ri um pouco.

—Tudo foi sempre tão perfeito desde que começamos a nos ver todos os dias, conversar e sair com frequência, Ginny, que eu só tinha certeza de que precisava que você estivesse por perto. E o que todo mundo diz sobre amizades coloridas? - Questionei e ela assentiu, concordando. - Eu não queria estragar aquilo, mas então tudo ficou normal, você não ligou, nada mudou e eu fui percebendo que a gente poderia ter os dois. Lembra na casa da Luna, quando você me pediu uma massagem? - Ela assentiu e eu prossegui. - Acho que você estava brincando, mas eu teria ido com você para outro lugar na hora.

Ela riu da minha afirmação e eu a acompanhei.

—Eu morri de ciúmes do Colin, você não imagina o quanto.

Ginny deu uma risadinha sarcástica quando eu disse isso, e eu entendi que ela imaginava sim, talvez melhor do que eu.

—Eu não sei dizer desde quando. - Afirmei por fim, olhando dentro dos seus olhos com a mesma intensidade que ela olhava nos meus. - Na verdade eu acho que estava aqui há muito tempo porque eu gostava tanto de você por perto, tinha algumas manias suas que eu odiava em qualquer outra pessoa e adorava em você, eu nunca me importava em trocar o que quer que fosse pra ficar com você. Eu acho que só não sabia dizer o que era. - Assumi por fim, explicando toda a conclusão dos meus últimos meses de auto avaliação.

—Você não imagina quanto eu quis ouvir isso de você. A Ginny adolescente teria entrado em transe. - Comentou divertida.

—E como a Ginny de hoje de sente?

—Muito mais racional, com certeza. Prova disso é que nem estou chorando.

Nós rimos da sua piada e eu fiquei sem saber ao certo o que ela quis dizer com isso.

—Tenho que te contar uma coisa. - Ela anunciou um pouco apreensiva, e eu senti a desconfortável sensação do meu estômago despencar com a expectativa. - Eu aceitei, a proposta do meu pai de abrir um consultório para mim.

—Absorvi a informação ponderando sobre o que aquilo significava. Antes que eu me manifestasse ela continuou:

—Era isso o que eu estava fazendo aqui ontem, e também na semana passada e duas semanas atrás. Assinando a licença de funcionamento, resolvendo a questão do advogado que saiu da sala comercial para eu ocupar. Agora está tudo certo, começo em três semanas.

Levei um minuto para assimilar que o que nós dois supostamente considerávamos nosso problema na última conversa já não existiria, que era a distancia entre nós. Se Ginny trabalharia aqui, nós estaríamos a uma distância perfeita um do outro, porque eu duvidava que ela continuaria morando em nossa cidade tendo que viajar todos os dias.

—Você veio para cá antes mais vezes? - Perguntei e ela assentiu. - E por que não veio aqui antes? Por que só me contou agora?

—Porque é minha carreira, Harry, e essa é minha prioridade. Eu não queria correr o risco de desistir ou repensar porque as coisas poderiam não se resolver com você. - Começou a se explicar e continuou quando viu que eu não ia dizer nada. - Eu vou me mudar para cá porque profissionalmente vai ser bom para mim, e seria perfeito se também conseguíssemos nos acertar, mas não é por sua causa.

Se pensar calmamente, Ginny não disse nada além do que tinha me aconselhado a fazer: priorizar minha carreira ao invés dela. Ainda assim, me chateou ouvi-la dizer que eu era só o bônus, e não a principal motivação.

Eu não soube o que dizer de imediato, então me levantei e comecei a tirar as coisas da mesa para pensar um pouco. Quando apanhei o prato e me levantei ela fez o mesmo e me acompanhou levando nossas canecas. Ela foi à frente, deixou as coisas que carregava dentro da pia e deu licença para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Deixei o prato na lateral e me virei para ela, encostando na pedra atrás de mim.

Ginny estava encostada no armário em frente, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Algumas pessoas achariam estranho estarmos tendo uma conversa tão séria vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer, no meu caso, e nada além de uma camiseta e calcinha, no dela, mas eu só achava que isso demonstrava a intimidade incrível que temos.

—Você teria me procurado se não tivesse se decidido por seguir sua carreira aqui?

—Teria. - Respondeu rápido, sem pensar nem um segundo sobre o que perguntei e isso me fez sentir muito melhor. - Eu decidi vir atrás de você antes de decidir aceitar o que meu pai propôs, só que achei essa a ordem mais lógica.

—Eu entendi que algumas coisas não mudaram, ainda devemos priorizar nossas carreiras, você ainda sente minha falta. O que mudou então, Ginny, desde a última vez que conversamos?

—Você mudou, Harry. Era mais fácil para mim quando você não sentia nada, porque agora tudo o que eu penso é que o que eu quis a vida inteira está acontecendo e eu estou desperdiçando por covardia. E eu estava errada também. - Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar e olhou para baixo, indicando que ela não gostava do que estava prestes a dizer. - Eu ainda tenho medo, ainda acho que corro um risco enorme de que daqui a pouco você descubra que não é nada disso e que eu saia disso muito mais machucada do que jamais estive, mas hoje o que mais dói é não tentar e você vale o risco.

Ela terminou mordendo o lábio e me olhando com receio. Meu coração já estava acelerado com o rumo da conversa, mas contive o sorriso e selecionei com cuidado as palavras que usaria a seguir.

—Então é disso que você tem medo? De que eu não tenha certeza? - Perguntei cruzando os braços.

Ela ainda estava parada na mesma posição e assentiu sem dizer nada.

—No dia em que conversamos eu disse que te amo e você me respondeu que não fazia diferença quando eu perguntei se você também me ama. Ainda não faz diferença?

—Sempre fez. Eu estou aqui disposta a tudo, ainda preciso falar sobre isso? - Me respondeu olhando nos olhos e dessa vez eu não consegui segurar o sorriso.

—Você me disse também que não ia pagar para ver eu perceber que não era nada disso e cair fora três meses depois. - Ela não me interrompeu quando fiz uma pausa lenta, então continuei. - Se te deixa mais segura e tira qualquer dúvida da sua cabeça, já faz quase quatro meses disso e se alguma coisa mudou é que eu te amo mais e valorizo muito mais a sua presença, porque agora eu sei como é ficar longe de você.

Ginny abriu um sorriso tão radiante com isso que eu soube que era exatamente o que ela queria ouvir.

—Agora até a Ginny de hoje está com um pouquinho de vontade de chorar.

Nós rimos com vontade da sua piada antes que eu continuasse o assunto.

—E o que a Ginny de hoje sugere que façamos?

—Vamos com calma, uma coisa de cada vez. Começamos de onde paramos, eu amo ser a sua melhor amiga.

—Eu também amo ser o seu melhor amigo.

—Então ficamos com isso por enquanto.

—Só por enquanto, porque depois eu quero mais.

—Eu também quero muito mais.

Hoje eu poderia dizer que a melhor sensação do mundo é quando as coisas se encaixam, como agora, e o jeito bobo com que nos encaramos por um tempo sem dizer nada me dizia que ela também achava isso.

—Sexo faz parte do por enquanto ou do depois? - Perguntei olhando com malícia para suas pernas a mostra.

Ela riu com a minha pergunta e quando me olhou novamente já não me parecia mais tão inocente.

—No nosso caso sexo já fazia parte do antes.

Ri da sua resposta e estendi minha mão em um convite mudo que ela não precisou pensar para aceitar.

Ela se inclinou um pouco para me alcançar e eu a puxei em minha direção quando sua mão se encaixou na minha, fazendo-a se chocar comigo. Apoiei minhas mãos em sua cintura e me virei, deixando-a agora entre mim e a pia onde estava encostado até então.

Não nos beijamos de imediato, mas ela não desgrudou os olhos dos meus enquanto desci minhas mãos pela lateral do seu corpo nem quando trilhei com os dedos o contorno da sua calcinha pequena, até parar minhas mãos logo abaixo da sua bunda e puxá-la para cima, fazendo-a se sentar sobre a pedra fria em contraste com sua pele quente para me acomodar entre suas pernas.

O movimento a fez bater a mão no prato que eu tinha deixado perto da beirada e ele caiu no chão, espalhando cacos pela cozinha e fazendo um barulho alto.

—Me deve um prato. - Afirmei sem desviar nossos olhos.

—Mas eu ainda nem tenho renda. - Se justificou descendo as mãos do meu pescoço e passeando os dedos pelo meu peito.

—Se vira. - Dei de ombros ao dizer e ela riu, mas não disse mais nada.

Enrosquei os dedos na barra da camiseta que Ginny usava e puxei para cima, deixando-a só de calcinha. Deixei a peça ao seu lado, segurei firme suas coxas ao redor de mim e me virei com ela em meu colo para o balcão onde estava encostada antes e sem tantos cacos em volta. Antes de me acomodar novamente entre suas pernas ela fez uma expressão típica de quem quer dizer algo e suas bochechas ruborizaram antes mesmo que ela perguntasse entre apreensiva e envergonhada:

—Aquela moça, a Amy. - Apesar de todo o cuidado ela não conseguiu ocultar tão bem o desdém ao falar o nome da minha vizinha e colega de trabalho.

—Meu Deus, já começou o ciumes. - Rolei os olhos teatralmente enquanto dizia isso, sem nem tentar esconder como estava achando divertida sua reação.

Ela riu um pouquinho também e me deu um tapa no braço antes de dizer o que queria saber:

—Você estava tentando me substituir? - Mordeu o lábio ao concluir a pergunta.

Me encostei novamente entre suas pernas e coloquei uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto respondia sinceramente:

—Eu nem ousaria tentar.

Seu sorriso satisfeito me disse que pela segunda vez hoje eu tinha dito a coisa certa na hora certa.

—Eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas sempre te achei super gostosa. - Mudei o foco da conversa, percorrendo os olhos por seu corpo e alisando suas coxas.

—Eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas pensei muito em você enquanto iniciava minhas descobertas sexuais. - Disse normalmente, sem parecer constrangida.

—Sério? - Perguntei encarando seu rosto de novo, achando a revelação excitante e me sentindo o máximo com isso.

—Muito sério. - Confirmou rindo do meu espanto. - Você não?

—Umas duas ou três vezes. - Assumi e ela repetiu minha cara de satisfação.

—Eu tenho certeza que foi mais. - Afirmou e se inclinou para o meu pescoço.

—Eu também. - Concordei e fechei os olhos dando espaço para ela fazer o que quisesse.

Ela riu com os lábios encostados em mim e me fez cócegas, mas estas logo foram substituídas por arrepios quando a senti passar suavemente a língua em direção ao meu queixo, me arrancando um gemido baixo. Não me preocupei em procurar um lugar melhor para nos satisfazer porque ambos estávamos muito confortáveis ali e sentir as pernas de Ginny cruzadas atrás de mim e me puxando para cada vez mais fundo era surreal, assim quando nos deitamos juntos no sofá foi apenas para descansar.

—Que horas são? - Ela me perguntou depois de alguns minutos de olhos fechados e respirações profundas.

—Meio dia e quarenta. - Informei depois de uma olhada rápida no display do meu aparelho de som e voltando meu rosto para o emaranhado dos seus cabelos em cima do meu braço.

—Eu preciso ir embora, mas agora tudo o que eu quero é dormir. - Resmungou fechando os olhos de novo e se acomodando melhor no meu peito, minhas mãos foram automaticamente para suas costas.

—Então dorme, você não precisa ir embora agora. Nem hoje, na verdade. - Sugeri e ela sorriu.

—É uma proposta muito tentadora, mas daqui a pouco vão pensar que fui sequestrada.

—Liga para eles e avisa, oras. - Opinei e ela assentiu.

—Preciso estar em casa amanhã a tarde, vou sair com a minha mãe.

—Então vai amanhã cedo. - Argumentei e ela sorriu com satisfação diante da minha insistência.

—Pedindo assim, como dizer não?- Brincou e eu ri. - Onde você colocou minha bolsa? Preciso carregar meu celular. - Pediu e levantou o rosto para me olhar.

—Está na mesa do meu quarto.

—Vou pegar então. - Decidiu já se levantando e indo em direção ao corredor.

Por um segundo só admirei a visão, mas antes que ela chegasse até lá me levantei também e fui atrás.

—Deixa, eu coloco para você. Deita e dorme um pouco, vou avisar o Ron e me junto a você daqui a pouco. - Me ofereci e ganhei um selinho de agradecimento.

—Obrigada, mas vou deitar na sua cama porque o seu sofá é realmente péssimo. - Reclamou e eu ri enquanto olhava ela se enfiar embaixo das cobertas e se acomodar no meu travesseiro.

Nunca tivemos problemas em mexer nas coisas um do outro, então abri sua bolsa e procurei em meio a bagunça costumeira o celular e o carregador, vesti minha calça que ainda estava em cima da cama e voltei à sala. Coloquei seu aparelho para carregar, apanhei o meu em cima da mesa de centro, onde havia ficado na noite anterior, e liguei para o Ron.

—Oi, Harry. Beleza? - Me atendeu no terceiro toque.

—Comigo tudo ótimo, e você? - Respondi me sentando no mesmo sofá onde estávamos deitados minutos atrás.

—Também. O que manda? - Fez sua pergunta característica de todas as vezes que nos falávamos.

—Ginny pediu para ligar e avisar que ela volta só amanhã, ok? - Informei sabendo que ele avisaria seus pais.

—Ginny está aí? - Perguntou espantado e visivelmente surpreso. - Mas como?

—Está, ninguém ficou mais surpreso do que eu. - Confirmei com um sorriso grande. - Aliás, obrigado por dizer a ela meu endereço.

Ele riu incrédulo antes de se manifestar novamente:

—Não sei quem de vocês dois é mais imprevisível. - Resmungou e eu ri. - Cara, não sei como isso aconteceu, porque eu te garanto que nunca dei seu endereço à minha irmã, e não o daria sem falar com você antes.

—Não? - Perguntei por hábito, não duvidando do que ele disse.

—Não. Eu pensei que ela estivesse na casa da Luna ontem a noite quando minha mãe disse que não dormiria em casa. - Afirmou e riu.

Franzi o cenho para sua afirmação, me perguntando onde então essa mulher conseguiu meu endereço. Ainda estava quieto quando ele interrompeu meus pensamentos.

—Mas bem, isso não importa. O que vocês estão fazendo eu imagino, mas está tudo certo agora? - Perguntou se referindo à relação como um todo.

—Agora acho que sim, mas eu te conto melhor depois. - Informei e ele percebeu que esse não era o momento que eu considerava perfeito par ter uma conversa.

—Ok, volte para o seu tão esperado fim de semana. - Ri do seu comentário despretensioso e ele me acompanhou. - Eu avisarei a eles, diga a Gin para tomar cuidado na estrada.

—Direi, Ron. Valeu, até mais. - Me despedi e mal o esperei fazer o mesmo para jogar o aparelho de lado.

Fui à cozinha e juntei os cacos de vidro com a vassoura antes de colocá-los no lixo, joguei no cesto as roupas que deixamos espalhadas e só então voltei ao meu quarto. Ginny já dormia quando cheguei, então me acomodei ao seu lado e fiz o mesmo.

Acordamos no fim da tarde, tomamos banho e fomos jantar em um restaurante perto de onde fica o edifício em que trabalho e eu aproveitei o caminho para mostrar a ela onde era. O jantar foi tranquilo e sem nada diferente de como eram todos os que já fui com ela, e que não eram poucos, mas caminhar de mãos dadas e pontuar uma ou outra frase com beijos foi um adicional que me deixou feliz.

Entramos na minha casa sorridentes e satisfeitos, ainda conversando sobre pequenos detalhes desses últimos meses em que ficamos longe e fomos direto ao meu quarto. Tiramos os sapatos e os casacos e nos jogamos na cama, onde ficamos por bastante tempo rindo de qualquer coisa e conversando como sempre fizemos. Entre um assunto e outro me lembrei de algo que deveria já ter perguntado:

—Gin, quem te deu meu endereço?

Ela riu e se apoiou nos cotovelos para me olhar melhor antes de responder, me deixando meio incrédulo:

—A sua mãe.

—Você ligou para minha mãe? - Questionei me sentindo um pouco lisonjeado com o ato, mas não conseguindo imaginar como tinha sido essa conversa.

—Sim, e nós saímos para almoçar juntas. Morri de vergonha, aquele olhar profundo dela é intimidador. - Opinou e eu gargalhei de sua expressão, mas não pude discordar.

—Me conta, quero saber o que vocês conversaram. - Pedi e adotei a mesma posição que ela, ficando agora de frente um para o outro.

—Primeiro quando eu cheguei e disse que queria que ela me desse seu contato, porque eu não tinha seu novo número, ela falou que nós dois somos muito lentos. - Ri com essa primeira observação e ela me acompanhou. - Depois ela me perguntou por que eu queria entrar em contato com você agora. Não gosto muito de falar de sentimentos, mas vai eu me declarar pra mãe do cara que me deu um gelo, fazer o que?! - Gesticulou indicando que era o jeito e eu ri convencido. - No geral foi uma conversa bem interessante e no fim ela me deu seu telefone e seu endereço dizendo para eu fazer o que achasse melhor, mas ela achava que uma ligação era pouco demais para o tanto que a gente precisava conversar.

—Não dá para discordar dessa parte. - Opinei e ela assentiu.

—E ela aconselhou também que eu não tomasse nenhuma decisão impulsiva só por causa de você, porque se eu te aconselhei a se importar com suas coisas em primeiro lugar eu deveria fazer o mesmo. Não dá para discordar disso também. - Deu de ombros e eu acenei concordando dessa vez.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento e ela se deitou de novo, o rosto virado para cima. Continuei como estava, olhando sua expressão tranquila até que ela se virou de repente para mim e acusou:

—E você me bloqueou, seu ridículo! - Ri do seu tom indignado e no fim ela me acompanhou.

—Você disse que eu não tinha direito de bagunçar a sua vida e que não me queria nela, foi o que eu fiz, oras. - Dei de ombros como se fosse óbvio.

—Não acredito no que estou escutando. - Comentou me olhando com diversão.

—Mas se te conforta, salvei todas as suas fotos antes. - Acrescentei a informação como se fosse crucial que ela soubesse, e em troca ganhei uma gargalhada.

—Meu Deus, Harry, como você é infantil. - Exclamou com as mãos no rosto, me fazendo rir também.

—Falando sério agora, eu não queria ver a movimentação da sua vida social indo muito bem sem mim. - Me expliquei e ela não parou de rir, mas suavizou a expressão de indignação.

—Quase não teve vida social nesse meio tempo, e praticamente toda ela foi com a Lulu. - Contou e eu ri, secretamente satisfeito em saber disso. - Falando nela, de acordo com sua avaliação eu sou burra e covarde, você é só burro mesmo.

Ri com isso e ela me acompanhou.

—Olha, que casal promissor. - Ironizei e ela fez um gesto de mãos concordando.

Rimos mais um pouco depois disso e o assunto morreu. Aproveitei que ela estava confortavelmente deitada e me sentei no colchão ao seu lado.

—Vem aqui, Gin. - Chamei puxando-a pela mão para que se sentasse também e retirei seu suéter assim que foi possível.

—Você não cansa? - Perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, sem reclamar.

—Não. - Afirmei e ela riu enquanto terminava de tirar a peça deixá-la de lado.

—Já posso tirar a sua roupa também? - Questionou divertida e eu ri empurrando para que ela se deitasse de novo.

—Fica quieta, não é nada disso. - Me expliquei e ela concordou com um aceno enquanto eu abria sua calça e a puxava para baixo, deixando só de lingerie. - Vira de costas. - Pedi e ela ficou de bruços ao meu lado.

Desabotoei seu sutiã e ela entendeu que deveria terminar de tirá-lo também, deixando de lado com o resto das peças. Me sentei um pouco abaixo de seu quadril, onde sabia que meu peso não iria machucar, e comecei a massagem que ela tinha pedido no dia anterior. Ginny não disse nada enquanto eu apalpava estrategicamente toda a extensão de suas costas, mas com o tamanho do sorriso nem precisou.

Fiz isso por vários minutos, até sentir que ela estava completamente relaxada embaixo de mim, e me deitei ao seu lado quando minhas mãos começaram a doer com os movimentos repetitivos. Ela ficou de olhos fechados ainda por um tempo, e quando abriu a preguiça era visível neles.

—Vou ficar mal acostumada. - Sentenciou e eu ri.

—Você já é. - Ela quem sorriu dessa vez. - Temos que marcar uma balada qualquer dia. - Sugeri e ela me olhou sem entender. - Você ainda me deve aquela tal dança super incrível e excitante. - Nós dois rimos com o meu pedido.

Ficamos bastante tempo namorando ainda, e quando finalmente fomos dormir já era de madrugada.

Não tivemos pressa em nos levantar no dia seguinte, mas Ginny precisava estar em casa a tarde então assim que terminamos de tomar café da manhã, mais ou menos na hora do almoço, ela se vestiu novamente e descemos juntos as escadas para nos despedirmos em frente ao seu carro.

—E então? - Me perguntou se encostando no capô e ficando de frente para mim.

Me encostei nela e posicionei meus braços em suas costas enquanto suas mãos iam para trás do meu pescoço, fazendo um carinho gostoso na minha nuca.

—Então faça uma boa viagem, cuidado na estrada e não deixe de me avisar quando chegar em casa. - Finalizei meu pedido com um selinho.

—Não deixarei. Você tenha uma boa semana e se cuide por aqui. - Recomendou e me beijou novamente.

—Eu gostei muito do nosso final de semana. - Falei enquanto a puxava para um abraço apertado.

—E eu já não vejo a hora de repetir. - Confessou aspirando o cheiro do meu pescoço e eu fiz o mesmo no dela.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e eu abri a porta do carro para ela entrar e se acomodar. Me debrucei na janela quando ela abriu o vidro para perguntar:

—Eu acho que vou precisar vir para cá no meio da semana resolver algumas coisas ainda. Se for algo muito demorado posso ficar na sua casa? - Pediu por educação, já sabendo minha resposta.

—Vou pensar. - Me fiz de difícil e ela riu antes de me dar mais um selinho.

— Tchau, Harry.

—Tchau, Gin. - Levantei e coloquei as mãos no bolso enquanto via seu carro se afastar.

Quando ela virou a esquina entrei novamente pelo portão do prédio e a euforia não me deixou subir as escadas com calma, então pulei de dois em dois degraus com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me joguei no sofá ainda sorrindo, mal acreditando em como eu sou um cara de sorte.


	22. Capítulo 21

Quando cheguei ao trabalho segunda-feira pela manhã, atrasado pela primeira vez em todos esses meses, antes mesmo de chegar à minha mesa eu já conseguia ver o sorriso sugestivo e curioso de Amy na minha direção.

—Bom dia, Harry. - Ela me cumprimentou surgindo por cima da divisória entre nossas mesas.

—Ótimo dia, senhorita. - Respondi bem humorado.

Sua expressão curiosa e agora divertida com a minha resposta me fez saber que ela me encheria de perguntas:

—Eu não sabia que a tal Ginny era tão mais bonita pessoalmente. - Afirmou sugestiva.

—Achei meio arriscado fazer propaganda para você. - Justifiquei em tom de piada e ela gargalhou. - É linda, não é?

—Sim, até demais. - Confirmou impressionada. - Que horas ela foi embora?

—Ontem a tarde.

—Então a visita foi compensadora? - Questionou com malícia.

—Você não imagina o quanto. - Respondi no mesmo tom.

—E qual era a tensão entre vocês? Você me disse que tinha um caso mal resolvido com alguém na sua cidade, mas aquele encontro no hall fez eu me sentir no meio de um caso que era tudo, menos mal resolvido. - O tom interessado não deixava esconder sua curiosidade.

—Já tem companhia para almoçar? - Perguntei e ela negou. - Então vamos juntos e eu te conto, tenho umas coisas para fazer agora.

—Ok, me chama quando estiver livre porque eu também tenho. - Concordou e sumiu do meu campo de visão quando se sentou novamente.

Me concentrei no trabalho por um bom tempo, sanando pendências e resolvendo alguns pontos ainda indefinidos, o que fazia as horas passarem a uma velocidade muito maior. O som de mensagem recebida me assustou um pouco, e só nesse momento percebi que alguns minutos já haviam se passado do meu horário normal de almoço.

—Vamos? - Convidei minha colega de trabalho enquanto desbloqueava o aparelho.

—Sim, só um minuto. - Concordou sem desgrudar os olhos da própria tela.

Relaxei na cadeira quando vi que era Ginny falando comigo e não consegui frear o sorriso com o que ela escreveu:

_"Bom dia, melhor amigo."_

Mantive o mesmo tom ao digitar minha resposta:

_"Isso não é hora de acordar, melhor amiga."_

Sua resposta me fez rir:

_"Estou aproveitando meus últimos dias como desempregada, então ainda posso. Já comeu?"_

—Terminei, vamos. - Amy anunciou parada em frente a minha mesa.

—Sim, só um minuto. - Pedi enquanto respondia a mensagem recém recebida:

_"Estou saindo agora para isso. Depois converso com você, tudo bem?"_

A resposta demorou um segundo mais do que o normal, o que eu não estranhei porque ela sempre era mais lenta ao acordar:

_"Bom apetite, até mais tarde."_

O próximo texto que enviei com certeza a faria sorrir, e eu digitei já me levantando e indo em direção a porta:

_"Estou com saudades."_

Sua resposta imediata também me arrancou um sorriso antes de guardar o celular no bolso:

_"Eu também estou."_

—Agora você vai ficar todo apaixonadinho? - Minha colega de trabalho perguntou quando entramos no elevador.

—Vou. - Garanti e ela revirou os olhos.

—Insuportável. - Resmungou me fazendo rir.

Atravessamos a rua para o restaurante em frente e nos sentamos à espera dos sushis que o garçom nos traria dentro de pouco tempo. Contei a ela o resumo da história enquanto almoçamos e ela não deu muitas opiniões, apenas disse que ficava feliz por nós e me desejou felicidades.

Voltamos ao trabalho antes do fim do nosso horário de almoço e eu aproveitei o tempo restante para ligar para Ginny e conversarmos por alguns minutos. Trabalhei concentrado durante o resto do dia, mantendo o hábito de sair mais tarde do trabalho e adiantar o máximo possível as questões profissionais.

Conversar com ela passou novamente a fazer parte da rotina, seja por mensagens rápidas durante o dia ou na ligação diária quando eu chegava em casa. Na quarta-feira enquanto conversávamos ela me informou que no dia seguinte viria para cá olhar alguns lugares para morar e pegar as chaves do futuro consultório para verificar se havia alguma mudança necessária. A visita aos apartamentos ela faria durante o dia, mas fui convidado para ir com ela a noite até seu futuro local de trabalho.

Eu nunca ia de carro para o trabalho, então combinamos que ela me buscaria no escritório em meu horário normal de saída e iríamos direto para lá. A expectativa de vê-la novamente me deixou um frio na barriga muito bem vindo durante todo o dia. Quando o relógio marcou a hora combinada na quinta-feira eu já havia e desligado meu computador e estava terminando de guardar as coisas na mochila, quando me lembrei que eu sempre ia para casa com Amy e tinha esquecido de avisá-la que hoje meus planos eram outros.

—Amy. - Chamei sobre a divisória e ela me olhou. - Me empresta sua tabela de cores? Te devolvo amanhã. - Ela me entregou o que pedi e eu a guardei também antes de continuar. - Obrigada. Eu já estou indo embora.

—Essa hora? - Surpreendeu-se.

—Ginny está aqui embaixo me esperando, vou com ela até o consultório. - Expliquei e ela assentiu, entendendo o motivo. -Quer carona para casa?

—Se ela não se importa, eu gostaria.

—Claro que não, Ginny é super legal. - Defendi ocultando propositalmente o fato de que ela provavelmente ficaria com ciúmes.

Ela se apressou em arrumar e caminhou ao meu lado durante todo o percurso até o carro vermelho estacionado em frente ao prédio. Mesmo de longe eu notei a cara de surpresa da motorista quando nos viu sair juntos da portaria, o que me lembrou que ela não sabia que Amy era também minha colega de trabalho, não somente minha vizinha. Entramos no carro ao mesmo tempo, ela muito mais tímida do que eu.

—Oi, Gin. - Cumprimentei me acomodando no banco da frente com um sorriso estampado no rosto, logo antes de lhe dar um selinho demorado. - Se importa de dar uma carona para a Amy até em casa?

—Oi, Harry. - Fez carinho na minha mão apoiada em sua perna antes de se virar para trás e sorrir simpática. - Claro que não. Oi, Amy.

Perguntei a ela como tinham sido as buscas e conversamos entre nós durante todo o pequeno percurso, não mais do que cinco minutos de carro. Só quando paramos em frente a minha casa nos viramos para nos despedir da passageira silenciosa acomodada ali.

—Muito obrigada, Ginny. - Ela agradeceu educada enquanto apanhava a bolsa colocada ao seu lado no banco. - Foi um prazer novamente.

—Não há de que, o prazer foi meu.

A troca de cordialidades não poderia ser mais forçada por parte da ruiva ao meu lado, o que só a tornava mais interessante de se assistir visto como ela era boa em disfarçar isso.

—Tchau Harry, até amanhã. - Ela foi mais informal e desinibida ao se despedir de mim e eu respondi da mesma forma.

—Até, boa noite.

Assim que a porta foi fechada ela arrancou com o carro para continuarmos nosso caminho. Me virei para ela no banco do carona, acomodei minha mão em sua nuca e fiz carinho durante todo o percurso. Minha intenção era perguntar como havia sido sua semana, mas ela se manifestou antes de mim:

—Ela trabalha com você?

—Sim, na mesa ao lado. - Respondi sem interromper o movimento dos meus dedos. - Ela é bem legal.

—Ah. - Foi monossilábica ao responder e não desviou o olhar da rua a frente.

—Você vai gostar dela quando conhecê-la melhor. - Argumentei e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

—Eu vou conhecê-la melhor? - Perguntou num tom calmo.

—Provavelmente sim.

—Uhn. - Resmungou e não falou mais nada.

—Como foi sua semana? - Questionei sem tocar no assunto anterior.

Conversamos coisas aleatórias até chegarmos ao prédio alto e bonito no lado sul da cidade, onde ela finalmente se estabeleceria como psicóloga. Subimos abraçados no elevador até o andar correto e ela abriu a porta revelando um lugar branco e sem graça, como eu imaginei que fosse visto a finalidade que tinha até dias atrás. Não era um espaço grande, mas imagino que para seu propósito nada além daquilo fosse necessário.

Olhei atentamente a recepção retangular, os dois banheiros à esquerda e o consultório quadrado ao fundo. Ginny foi à frente olhando minuciosamente todos os cantos, provavelmente pensando como tudo ficaria depois de arrumado. Coloquei a mochila no chão, parei encostado à parede e esperei que ela terminasse de observar em volta antes de fazer minha pergunta:

—O que achou?

—Meio branco demais. E você?

—Meio sem graça, nada a ver com você. - Opinei sinceramente.

—Tudo o que um paciente psicológico não precisa é se sentir em um hospital. - Afirmou e eu acenei concordando.

—Vem, vamos mudar isso. - Convidei me sentando no chão e abrindo minha bolsa.

Ela se acomodou ao meu lado e observou quando puxei de dentro a tabela de cores e meu tablet. Fiz algumas perguntas de praxe como quais eram suas preferências, o que ela tinha imaginado para o local e qual tipo de público esperava receber ali. Iniciei o aplicativo que faria a simulação do projeto e inseri as medidas aproximadas do lugar antes de começar.

—Da uma olhada e me fala o que você gosta mais. - Pedi entregando a ela as inúmeras páginas coloridas.

Ficamos em silêncio vários minutos enquanto ela procurava entre inúmeros tons patéis e eu organizava alguns objetos e móveis pelo ambiente mostrado na minha tela. Quando Ginny falou novamente ela tinha um tom tão casual que eu tive certeza que aquela pergunta foi ensaiada:

—A Amy é bem bonita, não é?

—Sim, ela é. - Respondi do mesmo modo, segurando o riso e me mantendo concentrado no que estava fazendo. - Mas você precisa ver a Alice.

—Ah, tem uma Alice também? E mais bonita que a Amy? - Perguntou irônica e eu senti seu olhar queimar meu rosto.

—Na verdade a Amy é mais bonita, mas a Alice é mais gostosa. - Esclareci me esforçando para manter o tom sério. - Você vai conhecê-la uma hora.

—Não estou muito interessada.

Com essa resposta não me aguentei e ri, me virando para olhar para ela também. Sua expressão me dizia que ela não conseguia enxergar nenhuma graça nesse assunto.

—Pergunte o que você quer saber. - Pedi olhando divertido para ela.

—O que eu quero saber? - Desafiou sem alterar sua expressão.

—Quem é a Alice.

Ela suspirou se rendendo a curiosidade e fez a pergunta certa:

—Quem é Alice?

—A namorada da Amy. - Respondi e ri com vontade diante da sua expressão de entendimento.

—Oh, sério!? - Exclamou com a expressão mais amigável, ela era quem se esforçava para não sorrir agora.

—E só para aumentar seu ego, a Amy acha você super linda. A Alice nunca viu sua foto, eu acho, não a vejo com muita frequência e nunca conversamos sobre essas coisas. - Esclareci e ela riu.

—Fico lisonjeada. - Falou satisfeita com o desfecho do assunto e voltando sua atenção para a escala de amarelos que estava estudando.

—Ciumenta. - Acusei virando seu rosto para mim e roubando um beijo rápido. – Eu não disse a ninguém que você está morrendo de ciúmes, então pode começar a ser simpática de verdade agora, ninguém percebeu que você estava fingindo então não vão achar estranho.

Ela riu com vontade da minha sugestão, mas não negou minhas afirmações sobre o que sentia. Ela me mostrou alguns tons e eu apliquei as cores como sugerido, após alguns retoques mostrei a ela o resultado do meu esboço e discutimos por bastante tempo até chegar a uma conclusão que a agradou bastante.

—Quando você se muda para cá? - Perguntei enquanto ela dirigia de volta para minha casa, algumas horas depois de fazermos os ajustes e de parar em um fast food para comer.

—Eu queria já estar aqui quando começar a trabalhar, então vou tentar organizar tudo para a próxima semana.

—Encontrou algum lugar legal hoje?

—Sim, mas estou um pouco em dúvida ainda. Queria um lugar perto de lá, mas morar no centro me parece tão agitado. - Opinou e eu concordei.

—Você não vai encontrar aqui um bairro calmo como o de lá, já sabe, não é?

—Sim, imaginei. - Suspirou pensativa. - Vou ver mais três opções amanhã.

—Não precisa ter pressa, uma hora vai aparecer o lugar ideal. Se não encontrar nada até lá você fica aqui comigo uns dias. - Ofereci e ela me olhou agradecida.

Nenhum de nós dois precisava explicar porque não considerava uma boa ideia morar juntos quando as coisas ainda eram novas. Pressa nunca fez bem a nenhum relacionamento, então também não faria ao nosso.

—Estava pensando em ir para a casa dos meus pais esse final de semana. - Comentei e ela demonstrou gostar da ideia. - Quer conhecer minha mãe? - Perguntei galanteador e a fiz rir.  
Estacionamos o carro em frente ao meu prédio antes que ela me respondesse e descemos juntos.

—Já conheço sua mãe, Harry. - Me lembrou o óbvio e eu revirei os olhos para sua falta de compreensão.

—Você conhece minha mãe como minha amiga, agora precisa conhecê-la de novo. - Expliquei enquanto subia as escadas e procurava a chave na mochila. - É outra versão de Lily Potter, que com certeza vai querer sair para jantar em algum lugar, então você vem junto e me ajuda a responder o monte de perguntas que ela vai fazer.

Ela me olhou desconfiada quando sugeri isso, mas só respondeu quando já estávamos na sala e com a porta fechada.

—Já respondi muitas perguntas da tia Lily. - Argumentou sem negar meu convite. - Mas eu adoraria, se eles não se importarem também.

—Com certeza estão mais ansiosos do que você. - Afirmei e me arrumei no sofá quando ela deitou no meu colo.

—Ron te encheu de perguntas? - Quis saber, se acomodando quando comecei meu carinho no seu rosto.

—Sim, e a você?

—Também, mas menos do que a minha mãe. O que foi bem estranho, porque ela nunca foi de conversar sobre isso comigo.

—Ela gostou da novidade? - Perguntei interessado nessa resposta, porque a opinião dos pais dela sobre nós era indefinida para mim.

—Bastante, todos eles ficaram felizes. - Garantiu e eu me senti satisfeito.

Combinamos de ir assim que eu saísse do trabalho na sexta-feira a tarde e marcamos o jantar com meus pais para o mesmo dia. Ginny se encantou por um dos lugares que visitou e fechou seu contrato de locação, então viajamos cada um em seu carro, pois domingo eu voltaria para casa e ela ficaria pelos próximos dias organizando suas coisas para a mudança definitiva.

Nossa primeira parada foi a casa dela para que trocasse de roupa e eu aproveitei para ver tia Molly, a quem não via desde que me mudei. Subimos abraçados os degraus que separavam a garagem do corredor de entrada enquanto ela me contava os detalhes de sua futura casa e ainda dessa maneira encontramos o resto da família sentada no sofá, incluindo Hermione. Eles pareceram realmente felizes em me ver, mas aparentemente ninguém estranhou chegarmos juntos e abraçados, nem quando ela me disse que só iria se trocar e logo poderíamos sair.

Me acomodei no sofá ao lado do Ron, Tio Arthur e Tia Molly disseram que eu sumi, perguntaram as novidades, como eu estava me saindo e mais algumas coisas do dia a dia, mas não deram nenhum sinal de que algo havia mudado, embora eu já soubesse que eles sabiam de tudo. Um tempo depois os dois disseram que estavam de saída e se despediram, apenas nesse momento ela parou ao meu lado e perguntou interessada:

—Está tudo certo agora?

—Está sim, tia. - Respondi entendendo sobre o que ela estava falando.

—Ficamos muito felizes. - Afirmou satisfeita e sumiu porta afora.

Assim que ficamos apenas os três no cômodo me virei para meu amigo:

—Ninguém está surpreso?

—Não, Ginny fez questão de deixar tudo bem claro, saltitando pela casa a semana inteira. - Explicou e eu ri.

—Pela naturalidade deles parecia até que eu entrava aqui agarrado com a sua irmã todos os dias. - Ironizei e ele riu.

—Não que fosse muito diferente, não é? - Hermione se manifestou pela primeira vez.  
—Estamos aperfeiçoando os meios agora. - Respondi brincalhão e eles riram.

—Vai ficar por aqui o final de semana inteiro? - Meu amigo questionou.

—Sim, volto para casa domingo a noite.

—Vocês já tem programa para hoje?

—Se ela terminar ainda hoje vamos jantar com meus pais. - Contei olhando no relógio e vendo que já haviam se passado mais de quarenta minutos desde que chegamos.

—O atraso não mudou nesse tempo, cara. - Ron me consolou rindo.

—Nada é perfeito, não é? - Comentei conformado e me levantando do sofá. - Vou apressá-la.

Não me preocupei em bater na porta antes de entrar, e ela estava vestindo apenas sutiã, uma calça e botas de salto enquanto penteava os cabelos. Mantendo os velhos hábitos me deitei em sua cama para esperar e pedi que ela terminasse logo para irmos. Gin não demorou muito mais para finalizar o que estava fazendo, vestir um suéter e um casaco e se acomodar no meu banco do passageiro.

Estacionei em frente à casa dos meus pais e usei minha própria chave para entrar. Os dois estavam sentados na sala quando chegamos e os olhares de ambos foram para nossas mãos unidas. Ginny não demorou um segundo antes de se soltar de mim e cumprimentá-los com entusiasmo e um abraço em cada um.

—Oi, tia Lily. - Deu um beijo em minha mãe e em seguida no meu pai. - Oi, tio James.

—Oi, Ginny. Com vai? - Ele perguntou retribuindo seu sorriso.

—Muito bem, e você?

—Estamos ótimos. - Minha mãe se adiantou em responder. - Ficamos muito felizes quando Harry disse que você viria também.

Me apressei em cumprimentá-los também com um abraço demorado, e antes que o assunto se estendesse ali convidei para irmos. Eu a levaria em casa depois, então fomos no meu carro e meus pais juntos no veículo a frente.

Me sentei ao lado de Ginny com os dois à nossa frente, e as perguntas não demoraram a surgir depois que os pratos e bebidas foram pedidos, a única diferença é que eu não era o foco delas dessa vez:

—Como estão os preparativos, Gin? Minha mãe perguntou.

—Preparativos para que? - Meu pai interrompeu para colocar-se dentro do assunto.

—Ela vai se mudar para a capital também, Arthur se ofereceu para montar um consultório a ela.

—Oh, sério? É uma ótima maneira de começar a carreira, sem dúvidas. - Opinou e ela assentiu concordando.

—Está tudo indo muito bem, melhor até do que eu imaginava. Vou conseguir iniciar antes da data que tinha falado, daqui a duas semanas já está funcionando. - Respondeu como se minha mãe estivesse completamente a par do que acontecia com seus planos profissionais.

—Quanto antes melhor, mas é tempo suficiente para organizar tudo?

—Harry está me ajudando. - Gin esclareceu e encaixou sua mão na minha por cima da mesa, me lançando um sorriso cúmplice e agradecido.

O olhar satisfeito da mulher a nossa frente foi tão evidente que Ginny desviou o olhar sem graça enquanto minha mãe sorria.

—Vocês já estão namorando? - Questionou empolgada.

—Estamos começando ainda, mãe. - Fui vago, esperando que ela entendesse que nem nós dois ainda sabíamos a resposta para sua dúvida.

—Harry não me contou como foi o encontro de vocês na semana passada. Ele gostou da surpresa? Conversaram bastante?

As bochechas da ruiva ao meu lado ficaram quase da cor do cabelo, e eu tinha certeza que ela estava imaginando quão constrangedor seria dizer que nossa prioridade não havia sido necessariamente conversar. No entanto, antes que eu dissesse algo que respondesse a pergunta sem tantos detalhes meu pai comentou, rindo com sarcasmo:

—Você acha que a primeira coisa que eles fizeram foi conversar, amor? Olha a cara do Harry, claro que ele gostou da surpresa.

Eu ri do comentário, Ginny me olhou de canto como quem claramente perguntava se era sempre assim, e os dois trocaram um olhar de compreensão como se não estivéssemos ali.

—Ron não socou sua cara de novo, né? - Minha mãe perguntou fazendo piada.

—Meu irmão te deu um soco? - Me perguntou espantada, se esquecendo da timidez.

—Quando? - Meu pai se juntou a ela, interessado.

—Já faz tempo, no dia seguinte ao que voltamos da viagem à casa dos seus pais. - Contei a ela, mas sob o olhar atento de todos.

—Por que? - Quis saber, a expressão confusa.

Eu não tinha problemas em dizer o motivo na frente dos meus pais, mesmo porque minha mãe já sabia, mas achava que ela ficaria um pouco sem graça em conversar sobre isso com eles.

—Depois eu te conto. - Prometi e ela.

Tal manobra só foi possível porque era o Sr. e não a Sra. Potter querendo saber o que houve, no quesito curiosidade ela sempre vencia de todos nós. Ginny assentiu e não tocou mais no assunto.

Nossos pratos chegaram e por alguns momentos o silêncio se instaurou, até que minha mãe se manifestou novamente:

—Quando você se muda, Ginny?

—Vou tentar organizar tudo para a próxima semana, quero já estar lá quando começar a trabalhar.

—Vocês vão morar juntos? - Perguntou direta e sem rodeios.

—Não. - Respondemos em uníssono, o que fez os quatro rirem.

—Não queremos apressar as coisas, não precisamos ter pressa. - Ginny explicou e ela assentiu.

—Eu acho que vocês estão certos. - Meu pai opinou e eu assenti concordando.

—Já aluguei um apartamento para mim, próximo de onde será o consultório. - Contou, dando suporte ao fato.

—Você vai ajudá-la, Harry?

—Se ela precisar de mim é claro que sim. - Respondi como se fosse óbvio.

—Ginny, você pretende vir para casa com uma frequência maior do que uma vez a cada dois meses? Assim quem sabe Harry se anima a te acompanhar. - Comentou ressentida.

Eu e Ginny rimos, meu pai fez cara de quem concorda com a esposa.

—Vou tentar vir o máximo que conseguir, e posso tentar também persuadir o Harry para me acompanhar sempre. - Prometeu.

—Mãe, eu não tive tempo. - Expliquei novamente. - Ninguém precisa me persuadir a vir ver vocês.

Ela me olhou claramente descrente, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Conversamos mais algumas banalidades e mais perguntas foram feitas até terminarmos de comer.

Pousei meus talheres quando terminei, me acomodei confortavelmente na cadeira e coloquei meu braço ao redor de Ginny. Ela se acomodou também e sorriu para mim pousando a mão na minha perna, me inclinei e dei um beijo no seu rosto. Tudo isso foi muito casual e espontâneo, mas desencadeou a pergunta mais embaraçosa da noite:

—Teremos netos lindos, não é querido?

Nos viramos de súbito para eles a tempo de ver minha mãe sorrir satisfeita e sonhadora e meu pai concordar com um aceno antes de dizer:

—Com certeza teremos, amor.

—Vocês querem ter filhos logo? - Ela perguntou com expectativa.

—Eu não me importaria de ser avô logo. - Ele corroborou com a questão.

Olhei para Ginny e atraí seu olhar, entre divertida e sem entender nada ela riu, indicando que também achava aquele assunto muito estranho.

—Não estamos pensando nisso, mãe. - Respondi esperando que fosse suficiente para encerrar a discussão.

—Mas por que? Vocês não querem ter filhos? - Seu tom era quase magoado e eu me controlei para não rir dela.

Tempos atrás eu já tinha conversado com Ginny a respeito de filhos, bem antes da nossa viagem juntos sequer ser planejada, e eu sabia que ela queria ter filhos. Sua posição quanto a isso, no entanto, era a mesma que a minha: daqui a muito tempo.

—Não é isso, mãe, só que nenhum de nós dois acha que é hora de pensar em crianças.

—Eles são as crianças ainda, Lily. - Meu pai zombou.

—Mais ou menos isso, pai. - Concordei encerrando o assunto.

Contei a eles algumas coisas que aconteceram nas semanas que não nos vimos e eles disseram como havia sido a viagem para a casa dos meus avós enquanto terminamos nossas sobremesas. Meu pai pediu a conta quando todos estávamos satisfeitos e eu segurei a mão de Ginny quando ela começou a abrir a bolsa:

—Você ainda nem tem renda, lembra? Deixa comigo hoje. - Afirmei divertido para que só ela ouvisse.

Ela agradeceu enquanto ria e não insistiu. Quando entreguei meu cartão meu pai fez o mesmo comigo:

—Hoje é por minha conta, crianças. - Determinou brincalhão.

Como presentes dos pais não devem ser recusados nunca, apenas agradeci e não insisti. Caminhamos juntos até a saída e esperamos enquanto traziam os veículos. Ginny se despediu deles com um abraço e eu avisei que daqui a pouco chegaria em casa, nos acomodamos e saímos em direção à casa dela.

—Minha mãe sabia que você se mudaria para lá desde quando? - Perguntei me referindo à familiaridade do assunto entre ambas.

—Contei a ela assim que me decidi, deve fazer um mês, mais ou menos.

—Vocês duas conversam?

—Sim, por que? - Confirmou sem entender a pergunta.

—Por nada, é legal que vocês se deem bem. - Expliquei sinceramente.

—Mas ela é realmente outra pessoa quando você está por perto. - Comentou se referindo às perguntas um tanto embaraçosas.

—Isso é só no começo, daqui a pouco passa. - A tranquilizei rindo.

—Ela sempre perguntou para as garotas que você apresentou a ela sobre os filhos de vocês logo no primeiro jantar? - Perguntou sem especulações, apenas por curiosidade.

—Na verdade depois dos jantares ela sempre me dizia que só devo ter filhos quando encontrar a mulher certa para isso. Vai ver essas perguntas são o modo sutil que ela tem de me dizer que agora eu acertei. - Contei e ela sorriu muito satisfeita com o que ouviu.

Ela se deitou no meu ombro e ficamos em silêncio pelo resto do caminho.

—Obrigada pelo convite, adorei jantar com vocês. - Agradeceu quando parei em frente a sua casa.

—Muitos outros virão. - Afirmei me virando de frente para ela e recebi um sorriso antes que ela me beijasse. - Amanhã vou passar o dia com eles, tudo bem?

—Claro, e eu vou começar a organizar minhas coisas. Não separei ainda o que vou deixar aqui.

—A noite acho que vou sair com o Ron. Quer vir também? Matar a saudade dos velhos tempos? - Convidei com o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

—Pode ser, a gente se fala durante o dia para combinar direitinho.

—E domingo antes de ir embora eu passo aqui. - Informei e ela assentiu.

—Vou te esperar.

Namoramos por alguns minutos antes de nos despedirmos e ela entrar. Quando cheguei em casa a luz acesa na sala me dizia que nem todo mundo tinha ido dormir. Estacionei o carro na vaga que continuava sendo minha e, como previsto, encontrei minha mãe sentada no sofá.

—Papai já foi dormir? - Perguntei enquanto fechava a porta.

—Sim. Agora somos só nós dois, já pode me contar tudo. - Pediu empolgada e eu ri.

A cena não era nenhuma novidade, e pelas próximas duas horas respondi a todas as suas perguntas e contei tudo o que havia acontecido desde a semana anterior.


	23. Capítulo 22

Ginny me pediu que acompanhasse as mudanças no consultório e algumas questões burocráticas de sua nova casa, assim quando finalmente se mudou, no fim de semanas seguinte, eu já conhecia os dois lugares muito melhor do que ela. Viajei para nossa antiga cidade na sexta feira a noite para ajudá-la com as coisas e voltamos juntos no sábado logo depois do almoço. Todo o final de semana foi gasto limpando e colocando as coisas no lugar onde deveriam ficar. Seu novo quarto era quase uma cópia do antigo, e isso a fazia se sentir em casa.

Passamos esse e praticamente todos os outros finais de semana juntos.

Ela também só trabalhava de segunda a sexta, então muito do nosso tempo livre no começo foi gasto explorando os lugares que não constavam em rotas turísticas e conhecendo preferências e detalhes um do outro que antes não fazia sentido perguntar. Descobri que Gin parece até outra pessoa e quase não se mexe quando dormimos de conchinha e que ela adora isso, quase tanto quanto gosta de tomar banho tagarelando enquanto me deixa com frio fora do jato quente da água do chuveiro.

A balada que ela me devia aconteceu nas primeiras semanas em um local que nos pareceu simpático visto de fora, mas o ambiente era escuro demais e parecia de alguma forma mais agressivo e intenso do que os que estávamos acostumados. De qualquer forma o passeio rendeu muitas risadas e uma noite divertida que acabou na casa dela, que era a mais próxima dali.

Começamos a estabelecer uma rotina confortável entre nós, onde o contato diário era garantido e a companhia para os dias frios também.

Manter nossa decisão de ir devagar era bem difícil quando morávamos os dois longe das nossas famílias e amigos de infância e ambos sozinhos, cada um em sua casa em lados opostos da cidade. A tentação de ter alguém para conversar e conviver quando saímos cansados do trabalho nos obrigou a estabelecer a meta de dormir em nossas próprias casas e sozinhos pelo menos três vezes por semana. De modo geral tivemos sucesso em manter as regras, salvo algumas exceções compreensíveis.

Ginny é uma das pessoas mais carinhosas que conheço, e tal qualidade se multiplicou a medida que nossa relação evoluía. Nesse ponto combinávamos, porque eu gostava muito de ser romântico com ela e vê-la não precisar se esforçar para retribuir minhas gentilezas me deixava feliz. Não foram poucas as vezes que ela aproveitou seus horários livres para atravessar a cidade apenas com o objetivo de me fazer companhia durante o almoço.

Os primeiros meses para ela foram um pouco parados, mas aos poucos as recomendações foram se espalhando, os horários vazios sendo preenchidos e essas ocasiões se tornando mais raras, mas eram sempre uma surpresa agradável quando possível, como agora:

—Oi, Gin. - Atendi sua ligação inesperada no meio do dia, pouco antes do meio dia.

—Está livre para mim hoje? - Perguntou e eu ouvi o barulho da rua de fundo.

—Sempre. - Afirmei sorrindo e olhando no relógio. - Que horas?

—Daqui uns vinte minutos. Só nós dois hoje, tudo bem? - Pediu se referindo ao fato de que as vezes Amy nos acompanhava.

—Tudo bem, me avisa quando chegar. Beijos. - Ela também se despediu e desligamos.

Aproveitei os minutos até meu celular tocar novamente e me apressei em descer quando li sua mensagem dizendo que já estava aqui. Normalmente ela estacionava o carro em algum lugar perto e íamos a algum restaurante nas redondezas, então estranhei quando ela me esperou na vaga destinada a embarques rápidos sem nem desligar o motor. Me acomodei ao seu lado e antes mesmo de me dar um beijo ela saiu em direção à avenida principal. Me inclinei em sua direção e grudei os lábios em seu rosto em um beijo demorado, quando voltei ao meu assento coloquei o cinto de segurança e pousei a mão em sua perna.

—Onde vamos?

—Sua casa. - Respondeu se virando na sua de acesso ao meu apartamento.

—Por que?

—Só nós dois hoje. - Esclareceu com um sorriso rápido em minha direção.

—Não trouxe minha chave. - Me desculpei.

—Eu trouxe a minha.

—Garota esperta. - Elogiei acariciando sua coxa.

Ela estacionou em frente ao prédio e pegou uma sacola no banco de trás antes de subirmos.

—O que é isso? - Tentei espiar por entre as alças.

—Comida chinesa. - Explicou enquanto destrancava o portão. - Estou morrendo de fome.

—Eu também. - Afirmei e segurei sua mão livre para subirmos juntos. - Você não tem mais pacientes hoje?

—O próximo é daqui três horas. - Contou quando paramos em frente minha porta.

Apanhei as sacolas para que ela a abrisse e deixei que entrasse primeiro que eu. Ela foi à cozinha buscar talheres enquanto eu abria as duas caixinhas de comida e deixava sob a mesa de centro. Comemos sentados no chão um ao lado do outro, encostados no sofá e conversando durante todo o tempo.

Quando terminamos as embalagens foram deixadas sobre o móvel à nossa frente e ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro. Fiz carinho no seu rosto um tempo antes de dizer:

—Só nós dois é realmente só nós dois então?

—Estava com saudade hoje. - Falou se acomodando na curva do meu pescoço.

—Ontem não? - Brinquei enquanto a puxava para o meu colo.

Ela se sentou de frente para mim com uma perna de cada lado e se deitou de novo no meu ombro em um abraço gostoso e confortável.

—Ontem um pouquinho, mas hoje é um daqueles dias em que eu estou loucamente apaixonada. - Explicou enquanto eu alisava suas costas por baixo da camisa social.

—Então é um daqueles dias em que eu me aproveito. - Comentei e ela riu. - Eu estou loucamente apaixonado todos os dias, florzinha.

—Por isso eu me aproveito todos os dias. - Afirmou se afastando para me olhar. - E florzinha não, por favor. - Pediu revirando os olhos e me fazendo rir.

—É bonitinho, igual a você. - Me defendi rindo e ela fez cara de quem não concorda.

—Hoje é sexta feira. - Mudou de assunto.

—Quer dizer que já posso me enfiar na sua cama de novo? - Apoiei minhas mãos em seu quadril enquanto dizia.

—Isso mesmo, o melhor dia da semana. - Confirmou satisfeita. - Você quer jantar fora?

—Hoje não estou muito disposto a sair, prefiro ficar em casa só nós dois. - Neguei seu convite e ela resmungou. - Eu vou direto para sua casa quando sair, passo em algum lugar e levo uma coisinha diferente, o que acha?

—Pode ser. Meu último paciente é as quatro então pode deixar que eu penso em algo, vou chegar bem mais cedo do que você. - Se ofereceu, mas eu neguei.

—Não, hoje deixa comigo. - Insisti e ela assentiu.

—Tudo bem, então.

Olhei no relógio e vi que já havia passado dez minutos do meu horário de retornar.

—Preciso ir, Gin.

—Vamos, eu te deixo lá. – Me deu um selinho e se levantou.

Ela me puxou pela mão quando ficou de pé e eu me levantei também. Trocamos um abraço apertado e carinhoso antes de eu dizer:

—Eu vou de carro, assim saio de lá e já vou direto. Dá um tempo aí deitada antes de voltar. – Sugeri e ela assentiu.

—Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, se eu sair daqui uma hora ainda dá tempo. - Aceitou a proposta e me abraçou de novo. -Até mais tarde.

—Até. - Trocamos um beijo demorado e gostoso antes de nos separarmos novamente. - Fecha a porta para mim, por favor. -Pedi enquanto pegava as chaves do carro e lancei um beijo para ela antes de sair.

Devido a quantidade de visitas o guarda roupas de Ginny já tinha também algumas peças minhas, então eu não precisava me preocupar em levar nada. Desci as escadas correndo e menos de quinze minutos depois me acomodei novamente em minha mesa de trabalho.

Alguns minutos depois meu celular anunciou uma nova mensagem dela:

_"Você esqueceu sua carteira aqui. Quer que eu leve para você?"_

Ponderei que seria desnecessário ela desviar o caminho apenas para isso, então neguei:

_"Não precisa florzinha, eu passo em casa e pego quando sair daqui. Obrigado."_

Sua resposta me fez rir antes de voltar a me concentrar no trabalho:

_"Vou encontrar um apelido ridículo para você também. Até mais tarde."_

Eu precisaria passar em casa de qualquer jeito, então aproveitei o caminho e dei uma carona à minha colega de trabalho e vizinha, que se despediu de mim quando parei em frente ao meu apartamento e continuou subindo mais um andar em direção ao seu. Como eu não tinha intenção de demorar, nem me dei ao trabalho de fechar a porta atrás de mim e andei apenas alguns passos necessários para alcançar a carteira sobre a mesa de centro, no mesmo lugar onde eu havia deixado.

O papel colocado em cima dela já me fez sorrir antes mesmo de ver a letra já conhecida por mim formando a frase: "Eu te amo". Ginny era muito mais adepta a demonstrar do que a dizer, mas eu sempre achava muito legal quando ela fazia isso. Guardei seu bilhete e saí para minha parada obrigatória no supermercado antes de encontrá-la.

Subi de elevador os cinco andares até sua casa com as duas mãos cheias de sacolas, toquei a campainha e esperei que abrisse a porta. Gin me atendeu vestindo apenas uma camisola curta e com os cabelos molhados, confortável e linda. Me adiantei e enquanto ela fechava a porta atrás de mim trocamos um beijo.

—Eu amo você também. - Falei sem desgrudar nossas bocas e senti quando ela sorriu.

—Eu sei. - Respondeu confiante, como sempre fazia. - O que você comprou? - Perguntou sem esperar minha resposta e olhando as embalagens que eu trazia. - Fondue? Boa escolha.

—Me traz boas recordações. - Afirmei e entreguei as sacolas a ela. - Prepara enquanto eu tomo banho, por favor.

—Por que eu? - Reclamou, mais por implicância do que por realmente se incomodar.

—Eu entrei com o poder aquisitivo, você entra com a mão de obra. - Argumentei e ela revirou os olhos para minha explicação.

Quando entrei na cozinha, também de cabelo molhado e vestindo apenas a minha calça do pijama, Ginny estava de costas para a porta terminando de cortar as frutas. Me encostei nela, prendendo seu corpo entre mim e o balcão à frente, e aproveitei nossa diferença de altura para admirar de cima o decote avantajado da peça que ela vestia.

—Já estou terminando. - Informou distraída.

—Pode demorar a vontade. - Tranquilizei e ela riu depois de perceber a direção do meu olhar.

—Como foi o seu dia? - Me perguntou voltando ao que estava fazendo.

Dei um beijo em seu pescoço e apanhei uma faca para ajudá-la antes de contar tudo de que me lembrava. Ginny dizia que não era ético contar os problemas dos pacientes, mas sempre acabava comentando comigo uma coisa ou outra sem dizer a quem se referia e algumas histórias eram realmente interessantes.

Nos sentamos um de frente para o outro no sofá com a bandeja entre nós e jantamos nosso excesso de queijo e chocolate enquanto uma música baixa tocava. A noite de sexta-feira acabou no sofá da casa dela, sem toda a agitação de alguns meses atrás, mas com muito mais satisfação em todos os sentidos.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso, o que extinguiu qualquer possibilidade de atividade ao ar livre. Depois de tomar café e lavar a louça da noite anterior peguei na mochila o livro de ação que estava lendo e me sentei no chão da sala para continuar a leitura. Ginny não demorou muito a se juntar a mim e encontrar algo interessante para mexer no meu celular, mania que ela nunca perdeu.

Ela se sentou no chão também, mas enquanto eu usava o sofá como apoio ela preferiu encostar-se às minhas pernas. Ficamos por vários minutos em silêncio, cada um entretido em sua atividade, até que ela me chamou:

—Harry, como eu devo te chamar? – Questionou em dúvida e eu levantei os olhos para ela sem entender sua pergunta.

—De Harry? Amorzinho? Lindo? – Arrisquei algumas respostas e ela riu.

—Para os outros. Com eu devo te chamar para os outros. – Explicou e agora sua dúvida ficou mais clara.

—Não sei Gin, do que você quer me chamar? – Opinei despretensioso, mas ansioso por sua resposta.

—Ontem a tarde uma paciente viu nossa foto no meu celular e perguntou se era meu namorado. – Contou e eu entendi como a questão surgiu em sua cabeça.

—E o que você disse? – Questionei interessado.

—Que sim. – Respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse a única opção possível.

Gostei de como a frase soou, mas esse ainda não era todo o mais que eu queria com ela depois.

—Casa comigo? – Pedi sem desviar nossos olhos e ela sorriu um tanto cética, mas ainda assim foi outro de seus sorrisos encantadores.

—Eu não sei nem se você é meu namorado e você está me pedindo em casamento? – Questionou desconfiada, mas sua expressão dizia que ela gostou do que ouviu.

—Não agora. Daqui um ano, ou dois, ou cinco, mas diz que vai casar comigo um dia. – Pedi de novo e estendi a mão, ela imediatamente entrelaçou os dedos nos meus.

—Eu com certeza vou casar com você um dia. – Afirmou com segurança e eu retribuí o sorriso que ela ainda mantinha.

—Eu sou mesmo um cara de sorte, não sou?

—Sim, você é. – Confirmou no melhor estilo Ginny Weasley e eu revirei os olhos para sua resposta.

Ela me deu um beijo antes de voltar a olhar minhas fotos e eu abri novamente o livro, mas não soltamos nossas mãos.

Eu com certeza sou um cara muito feliz também.


	24. Epílogo

No fim, quase tudo mudou.

Harry e Ginny perceberam que existem pessoas destinadas a ficar juntas e aproveitaram ao máximo a vida a dois. Foram muitas viagens, passeios, jantares e até alguns esportes radicais sempre que o trabalho dava uma trégua a eles.

As respectivas famílias não poderiam estar mais satisfeitas com a situação, afinal nenhum deles conseguiria imaginar pessoa melhor para agregar encontros familiares do que alguém que há muito tempo já fazia parte de alguns deles.

Os dois se adaptaram tão bem à vida na nova cidade que decidiram que ali seria um ótimo lugar para viverem definitivamente. Assim, pouco mais de dois anos depois da mudança chegaram a um consenso de que já tinham demorado demais com essa ideia de não apressar as coisas e decidiram comprar uma casa juntos.

Ginny não era muito adepta a decorações, mas deixou que o namorado e Amy exercessem a profissão por ali também e fizessem um trabalho que ela mesmo caracterizou mais tarde como digno de revista.

Alice e a namorada passaram a fazer parte do círculo de amigos próximos e, como Harry já havia afirmado antes, Ginny agora também as considerava ótimas pessoas.

A compra do imóvel veio acompanhada da decisão de se casar. Apesar do sim iminente, ele se esforçou ao máximo para surpreendê-la com um anel de noivado, mas infelizmente a futura senhora Potter ficou emocionada e nervosa demais para se lembrar de detalhes do pedido que aconteceu na casa da montanha.

Ambos decidiram fazer tudo tradicionalmente: igreja, festa, véu e vestido branco. Os dois quase enlouqueceram com tantos detalhes, mas todo tempo e dinheiro gastos valeram a pena, porque desse dia os dois conseguiriam se lembrar com perfeição durante a vida inteira.

Ron e Hermione, que se conheceram no ambiente mais improvável possível para relacionamentos sólidos, acabaram anunciando alguns meses antes do grande dia que seriam papais, o que justificava o tamanho da barriga dela em seu lugar de madrinha.

Lulu se acostumou com o apelido e um tempo depois Harry também começou a chamá-la assim, porque a convivência infelizmente também ensina coisas ruins. Ela também foi uma das madrinhas e seu presente para os dois foi um videogame de última geração, que ela justificou afirmando que segundo suas observações ninguém nunca dava presentes realmente legais em casamentos.

Harry trabalhou por muitos anos na mesma empresa, até chegar a um cargo alto e ter seu nome assinado em um portfólio respeitável de projetos ao redor da cidade. Então ele abriu um escritório pequeno e se dedicou apenas a ambientes externos, que sempre foram sua preferência. Tal escolha aumentou consideravelmente o tempo livre para a esposa e as crianças, e elas eram sua maior prioridade.

O consultório de Ginny cresceu e virou uma clínica pequena, mas confiável. Como protesto, suas contratações sempre priorizavam psicólogos recém formados e ela nunca se arrependeu de nenhuma delas.

Como mãe ela não era o que se pode chamar de poço de paciência, mas sabia colocar ordem como ninguém e todo mundo foi muito bem educado. Harry sempre desconfiou que ela aplicava algumas técnicas profissionais neles, mas nunca comentou nada porque o importante é que todas sempre funcionavam muito bem.

Nem tudo foi perfeito, mas houveram poucos desentendimentos ao longo do caminho. Um deles aconteceu na hora de decidir a quantidade de filhos: Ginny queria três, Harry queria dois e ela jura até hoje que o terceiro foi um acidente.

A única coisa que não mudou é que enquanto houve vida, eles continuaram sendo melhores amigos inseparáveis, e não há dúvidas de que eram realmente ótimos nisso.


End file.
